


Beyond the Pale

by Riyusama



Category: Alice Nine, BORN (band), DISACODE (Band), Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, MEJIBRAY, SCANDAL (Band), SCREW (Band), SuG (Band), ViViD (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: A myriad of supernatural creatures, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BLESSED BY THE POPE HIMSELF, Blood and Torture, DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE REALLY DARK AF THEMES, F/F, F/M, I SHIT YOU NOT, I'M PRETTY SURE I'M GOING TO HELL FOR THIS, M/M, Multi, Please read this and join me in going to hell thank you, SOMEBODY ORDER 20 GALLONS OF HOLY WATER FROM THE VATICAN CITY, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, The usual gay smut for some chapters, VERY DETAILED AND HELLA VIOLENT RAPE SCENE, this is not for the weak of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tasked to observe the Masahito clan with his unit; their mission was simple. Get the information they could and when caught on a thin thread capture the pack's alpha. The assignment wasn't anything out of the ordinary; rather it was too easy for Jin. Yet, he found himself at a predicament that will have him at the Masahito pack's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character List (Visuals)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! So you know the drill, character list/visuals at the first chapter. This will be updated as the story progresses.
> 
> Some of the surnames here are made up and are not their real names. Except for the JRockers whom officially released their real names, I used that for them. You will notice that those have Unknown names only codenames are given.

**Section SC - subunit REW**

Teishikata Kunihiko; codename Jin

  * Species: Human; ~~Alpha~~
  * Leader of his unit. Heir of the Teishikata clan, a family of hunters whose been known for centuries. One of the most feared and best in the world of hunters. Rumoured to be a Beta.



  

Shiobara Yasutaka; codename Rui

  * Species: Human; Beta
  * Jin's second in command at their unit. Rui's mostly the brains, whilst skilled in fighting he is more of a tactician and survival expert.



  

Suzuki Akira; codename Reita

  * Species: Demon (Mare); Alpha
  * The combat specialist of their unit, when there are underworld arrangements or missions required for the Dark species Reita is their man... or demon.



  

Hoshizora Mitsuru; codename Mitsuru

  * Species: Kitsune; Alpha
  * The tactician and weapon specialist of the unit. Whilst a fighter like the others, Mitsuru is more of a hands on when it comes to weapons, he can design or fix any weapon he can get his hands on. In assignments that are related to the overworld he's the one in-charge since Kitsunes are from the Light species.



  

** Section A - subunit RASHI **

Teishikata Mao; codename Tsukushi

  * Species: Human; Alpha
  * Leader of her unit and is the elder sister of Jin.



   

**Association of Supernatural Agency and Security Facility ( ASASF )**

Takarai Hideto; codename Hyde

  * Species: Human; Alpha
  * Director of ASASF.



    

Sasai Yuuki; codename Ko-ki

  * Species: Fae; Omega
  * Technologist and informant 



  

Unknown; codename Koichi

  * Species: Witch; Beta
  * Desk informant and doctor at ASASF's clinic.



  

Matsumoto Jun; codename Tsukasa

  * Species: Human; Omega
  * A doctor at ASASF's clinic and part-time chemist as well. He is Mao/Tsukushi's mate to be.



  

Unknown; codename Ryoga

  * Species: Demon; Alpha
  * Section B - subunit ORN. He's an on-off hunter of ASASF along side Tomo; he specializes in vulcanizing, repairing tech, weapons or anything that travels may it be land or air.



  

Unknown; codename Tomo

  * Species: Tengu; Alpha
  * In the same unit as Ryoga and reserved hunter as well, so he's an on-off. Specializes in aircraft, he's also a combat specialist with a medical background.



  

**Masahito Clan/Pack**

Masahito Byou

  * Species: Werewolf; Alpha
  * Pack leader that has a history with the underworld for cage fights.



  

Jouri Manabu

  * Species: Werewolf; Alpha
  * Byou's right hand man, is also his pack member at their old one. A cage fighter veteran and rumoured to be the one with witchcraft background.



  

Ikitsu Kazuki

  * Species: Werewolf; Beta
  * A member of Byou's pack. He appears to be clumsy and quite an airhead but, is actually intellectual and calculated. He is sometimes the one left in charge whenever Byou is away.



  


	2. Training Simulation: Creature Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So here's the Creature Mythology of the fic. You read this like it's just a book from the fanfic; imagine being in the Beyond the Pale's world and you find this statistically accurate with a complete list of all the supernatural creatuers in the world.
> 
> Although, I of course only included the ones that are in this story ouo 
> 
> This will be updated as the story progresses

**Creature Mythology**

By Leivou de Mercadonia

 **Foreword.** This book is dedicated to my family and friends; those whom had done all the hard work of sweat, blood and tears into making a statistically accurate and empirical classification of the world's races.

  


**Generativity Physiology:**

There are three main types that all species are born with and those are commonly known as Alpha, Beta and Omega. Everyone from the point of where they gain consciousness of mind learns about this kind of physiological aspect in their life that they are born with.

  


  * **Alpha**




\-- Known as the strongest and highest form life form in the pre-historic times of civilization. Alphas were considered as the bread and butter before but, as time moved on, the age of equalization came or post-modern era. It is known for a fact that even though, Alphas are the one who fertilizes the breeders it is recognized that female alphas can become breeders as well--though, on very rare cases only.

  * **Beta**




\-- The ones whom were considered as the mediums in life hierarchy back then and even today in modern times. Betas are neither Alpha nor Omega, yet can assume of either role once mated. Betas are known to have better sense of smells when it comes to primal instincts in distinguishing whether a person is an Alpha, Beta or Omega.

  * **Omega**




\-- In pre-historic times, Omegas were considered as the life of the house. They were to be educated only in looking their best, becoming as beautiful as they can be and were even seen as items of ownership from their family Alphas. But, since the era of equalization Omegas are slowly being known not just as house trophy's but, capable people whom can work like Alphas and Betas.

  


**Species Classification:**

**Neutral Species** : (Mesoworld)

  * This species type is more commonly associated with humans. The neutral species are known for not being associated with carnage survival such as the need for eating flesh or drinking blood; neither can it be associated with spiritual acquaintances such as feeling of weakness when devoid or away from holy objects for too long.




**Light Species** : (Overworld)

  * The Light species is mostly associated by their needs of holy objects and places of sanctity that they most often need for their survival. It is rare for a creature of the light to go on without any divine artifacts intact.




**Dark Species** : (Underworld)

  * Once known as the superior species in the Medieval times of the world. Creatures from the Dark are more commonly known for their violent and cannibalistic ways but, not all are out to kill. Some like the vampires, just need blood for survival but by no means need to murder their host.




  


**Races:**

**Demons** :

Demons are a kind that have many subraces under them. These people are classified normally by their abilities and physique. Though, one thing is for certain is that Demons are under the Dark species for a fact that they are the most violent out of all the races.

  * **Mare**




\-- This demon subrace is commonly known for their hunger for nightmares hence their subrace name. They are known to be able to feed off normal human food but, not eating off people's fears will gradually weaken and evidently kill a mare.

* Abilities:

\- Enhanced senses, night vision, body heat sensor,

shadow teleportation - to be able to travel by the dark and arrive by mere minutes to their destination.

 

 

**Fae/Fairy:**

\--Faeries although mischievous are a part of the Light species. They are known to be able to transform themselves to smaller bodies and have wings of their own. They are known to be natural magic wielders.

*Abilities:

\- Elemental control (varies from each fae as they can only control one element)

  


**Humans** :

The majority species in the world, humans take up to 48% of the population standing at about 5.6 billion (statistics as of 2.0~k5s6Y). Humans are classified in the Neutral or Mesoworld species. They are known to be mortals, whom age and live up to 200 (the recorded oldest they can get).

There are instances wherein a human can switch to one of the other races and be placed to a new species under the Light or Dark. Yet, cases as such are very rare since the human anatomy cannot under any circumstances take or survive the transformations of changing to a different race but, they are the most versatile in being altered to a new one. There are cases of human hybrids with other races but, the person is mostly specified to a species once abilities are seen.

_Trivia: Humans that came from hunter clans are known to be the most potent in converting to different races and species. 60% of human hunters that were converted into another species lived; it is believed that this is due to their family genealogy traits as well as training under physical and mental circumstances at a very young age as opposed to humans that never underwent training._

 

**Hybrids:**

\--A recently documented species that has been spawning more and more frequently at the early era of equalization. There had been recorded cases from pre-historic times of races cross breeding but, has never really been given a name to it till this day.

  


**Kitsunes** :

Kitsunes are a kind under the Light species. They are known to live in packs but, not as often and close as werewolf packs. Their survival usually depends on sacred places of Shrines and are most powerful when the Shrine is located in or near the forest.

*Abilities:

-Enhanced senses, levitation/flight, transform into a pipe fox (be small enough to enter a pipe, hence the name), illusions

Dream walker - able to walk into people's dreams and even control dreams to a drastic measure if they're a nine tail.

  


**Sirens** :

Sirens are a part of the Neutral type of species. They are mostly underwater creatures but, are known to be able to live off in land. They have fins that can transform into legs, the same as with their arms.

*Abilities:

\- spawning of sharp nails, scales (can be hidden and spawned at their land form), natural sharp teeth

Siren's song - manipulation by singing to a person.

  


**Tengu** :

This race can be classified either under the Neutral or Dark species. Some from the Tengu race are able to live off with human food but, there are some who are not able to survive without eating flesh. They are known to be able to transform into black feathered birds or just spawn out wings from their backs. This race are naturally mischievous but, not as violent to be equaled to Demons. Most Tengus can be identified because of their sharp noses, to which is their usual give aways but, not all have that kind of feature.

*Abilities:

  


**Werewolves** :

Werewolves are a special kind of race like the Hybrids. They can be classified either under the Neutral or Dark species. This is due to their ancestors whom were known to be heart eaters; it has been revealed and known for millenias now how their carnivorous ways can be toned down to wherein werewolves can eat normal food same as to those of humans. This race is known to be very familial whether by bloodline or loyalty; it is quite rare for a werewolf to be without a pack but, they can be found more often recently.

*Abilities:

  


  


**Witch** / **Warlock** :

A race that was formerly signed under the human species yet, as time progressed on they were given their own race. Once humans, witches and warlocks can be classified under the Light or Dark species by their craft medium.

Witches and Warlocks are not to be confused with humans who use magic. This species is known to have left and thrown away their humanity in order to gain a purer and better control of their medium. So in short, they are no longer mortals.

*Abilities:

  


  


**Vampire** :

The vampires are a race under the Dark species. They are known for their survival to blood, yet there has been a kind that has been known to be able to food off from animal blood. Although, those are known to not live very long--animal blood consumption is not advice unless in dier survival situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the author's name is actually mine lol, well, a mixed up and jumbled arrangement of my name with a few dropped and added letters here and there ouo
> 
> As thee story progresses there will be short snippets or interludes wherein I will add a quote, line, phrase and statement from this book to better understand the world mechanics of this fic ouo


	3. Chapter 01: Synthetia (Synthesis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaa!!! So I would like to thank my best friend Alyssa whom proofread this chapter for me <3 If I would've known she would be happy to beta my fics, I would've done so sooner!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter <3

                                      **H** e strolled into the usual hall of his workplace; face stone cold and steps calculated and menacing. Some heard rumours of the blond being a big shot heir to one of the leading hunter clans yet, most knew him by his codename. Jin, category Alpha, section SC – subunit REW. He was a man of great importance, an alpha whom held a great title at the Association of Supernatural Agency and Security Facility or ASASF.

The hunter was ordered to report to headquarters in exactly 0200 hours.

Jin entered the Director’s office, his unit already at the area. He scanned the room at first, taking in the fact that Rui was sitting by the side couch fiddling with his phone whilst Reita and Mitsuru were tinkering with a weapon at the other corner of the room. All eyes fell upon Jin the moment he had opened the double doors; he walked coolly to the front desk as the others followed in his suite.

“What’s the news Hyde-san?” Jin asked.

The brunet director had his elbows rested on his desk, chin placed on top of his intertwined fingers as caramel hues stared at the men in front of him “The Masahito pack.” he stated simply before one finger tapped at the screen on his desk and a hologram of their assignment appeared.

“There have been leads of ongoing werewolf massacres circling around this pack. In my opinion it’s premature to assume they’re the ones responsible yet, we can’t let this kind of havoc run about longer.” Hyde continued off as he pressed another button on his screen and numerous files of members of the pack, pictures of their wolf forms—other pictures of the massacred clans and reports spawned on the hologram “I need your unit to investigate the pack. If you find yourselves on a thin thread, your last option is to capture the leader for further interrogations by all means necessary.” he ended off, glaring at his men with much emphasis on his words.

“I don’t think the files downloaded on my phone were updated of the recent ones here.” Mitsuru interjected after their director had finished his words. The brunet had his phone out and was moving his eyes from the hologram in front of them to his phone, checking in all of the newer tweaks that were gathered from the pack.

“There seemed to be something wrong with the information center recently,” Rui sufficed this time, one hand brushing along his nape as he gave more focus on his phone with his other hand “System shut downs had been made the other night. I heard some unknown crypt files got in, staff is still trying to fix the bug though.”

They could all hear Hyde audibly sigh in irritation, the brunet’s hands rubbing along his face before they settled down to press at his temples “Ko-ki will help with the information that was gathered, just give him your phones. A hard copy folder will be given as well just in case.”

“So our main objective for now is to lay low and observe.” Jin questioned yet, it sounded more of a statement of reviewing their assignment “Would infiltrating the pack and joining be against mission protocol?”

“I don’t think any of us are wolf material to actually infiltrate Jin.” Reita countered the idea.

The blond turned his attention to the mare, one brow arching up before he set his gaze on Mitsuru “Mitsuru can probably use his kitsune form. It’d be no problem at all to press on illusions.”

Their kitsune hummed in reply, still reading a few files at the hologram Hyde had presented “Tricking them to thinking I’m a wolf would be easy.” Mitsuru answered “But, we don’t know if they have a member that’s dealt with illusions before. Much less, since our files have been corrupted recently we can’t be too sure.” he continued off before looking back at Reita and Jin “I’ll try out that plan if you guys want though.”

“I think it’s a little too risky.” Rui offered an opinion.

“I don’t care what your unit does to get information. Do whatever it takes to comprehend this problem; I can’t have the mortality rate of werewolfs increasing. This will cause chaos on the underworld.” Hyde cut them all off before they started throwing any more ideas at him “Find out what you can and report it to me by 23300 hours the next day on how you started.” he lifted a hand before waving at his men in a shooing manner “You are dismissed.”

The four men bowed at their director before quietly leaving the vicinity.

As they left with Jin leading in front' they walked the halls to the information center of HQ, before Jin started “Rui I need a scan of the entire area once the location is given, I need good spots for base.” He started off, giving orders to the others “Mitsuru I want a thorough study on every member, see if there’s someone who’s had a past with illusions.”

“I can’t believe we’re going on observation mode.” Reita whined out as he took a kit kat out of his pocket jeans once they had entered the information center.

“I was actually thinking of having you infiltrate at night; your shadow abilities would be really useful for this.” Jin said as he took out his phone and all four went to Ko-ki’s desk “But, you might feed off and give them nightmares. That’s just a disaster waiting to happen.” he continued with a smirk as Reita scowled at Jin “Yo, Ko-ki you have our assignment there?”

As Jin called out a red head poked out from under the desk as turned to look at the four hunters waiting at him. Ko-ki gave a cheeky smile, sitting back up on his chair and typing away on his computer “Just leave your phones here; I’ll have the hard copies printed out in a jiffy.”

 They left their phones for the files to be downloaded, moving to one side of the place to discuss their new mission in private.

“So what’s our set-up?” Rui asked, back resting against a wall behind him.

“Once the files are studied we’ll see if we can do the infiltration plan. Reita, when the location's given I want you to scan the pack’s area. Tell me what kind of fears they’re going through at the moment.” Jin ordered whilst one hand shuffled to his pants pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes.

“It’ll probably take me all night or two days to fully study their members.” Mitsuru hummed out “We should give a week’s study on them before giving that plan a go—isn’t smoking here not allowed?” the brunet finished off with a question, brows arching up at Jin.

“Yeah, if you’re going to smoke at least share.” Reita added with a smirk, as he took his palm out to get one from the blond.

Jin shrugged, easily handing one smoke to Reita “I like not to keep in tabs with the rules at times,” he said smugly.

Mitsuru’s nose crinkled at the scent of their smokes “I really can’t deal with your alpha smokes. Why do you guys even like this brand? It makes alpha scents louder.” he complained whilst waving one hand in front of him to misdirect the smoke.

“Your smokes stink.” Rui agreed as he pinched his nose; the beta was never amused with Reita and Jin’s choice of cigarettes.

“Just smell the fresh air!” Reita countered with a laugh as he blew his smoke to Rui’s face.

Mitsuru groaned as Jin and Reita laughed at the beta “I’m going to check on the files.” He said before walking off from his unit. Jin’s attention averted and he quickly got rid of his cigarettes, smothering the burning tip on another small cigar case he uses to trash his smokes. He followed the kitsune to the front desk again, seeing Ko-ki typing up whatever computer codes the hacker was told to do.

“How’s the files?” Mitsuru asked as he leaned down to rest his elbows on the desk.

“Phones finished downloading; hard copies are out in a minute.” Ko-ki replied, eyes not straying away from his computer screen.

Mitsuru nodded at his words, taking his own phone to his hands as he checked the new information placed in it. He put his phone on hologram mode, letting Jin see the files as well. The kitsune clicked on the locations their informants found the Masahito pack; it seemed that the pack was rather oblivious to the fact that they’re now becoming prey as it was reported that the pack had never left their original base as of yet.

“That’s weird,” Mitsuru commented as he read the hectares and area description of the pack’s home.

“They’re in the Koushi province, located in the Zwuawei streets.” Jin read out loud.

Rui and Reita had come to his back, reading the files on Mitsuru’s phone hologram “That’s probably a three day drive.” Reita offered, not bothering to get rid of his smoke “Should we take the plane?” he asked whilst looking over to Jin.

“Hyde said we should report to him our progress by tomorrow 23300, so I’m guessing he’ll be pissed off if we decided to road trip this.” Rui explained off as he took his phone from the desk “I’ll have our plane checked, we’ll probably arrive at Koushi by daybreak tomorrow or earlier.” he continued off before his eyes went back to his team “That is if no problem comes with the staff on a hasty plane reservation.”

“Get me that plane. I want everyone to be geared up and ready by 3 hours.” Jin said to Rui as he took the file folder Ko-ki had placed on the desk “Rui, you keep this safe. Mitsuru give me a bullet background on the pack’s leader. We’ll have plenty of time to study the pack on our trip.” He said before walking away “3 hours guys,” Jin stated off finally with his back to his unit and three fingers up to remind them of their meeting later.

He started walking back to the halls and to the HQ’s safe room. The safe room was where employees could store items of theirs when in a hurry. It could be where you could store your usual necessities since some couldn’t make it back home after work when given another assignment or it could be a weapons locker room for you. Whichever a person would choose, Jin decided that his locker would be a good combination for both.

The blond entered one of the many safe room’s of their HQ, one of the staff bowing his head in greeting and Jin doing the same. He walked up to his room, the door gilded by a gold placate on top with his name Jin carved on it. The hunter took out his key and opened the room; lights automatically illuminated the said room. Jin took a bag from from the nearby desk and started stuffing down necessities. A few clothes and underwear were placed, though he mostly gave space for weapons. 4 guns, 6 butterfly knives, 2 detonators, a GPS tracker for just in case they would get lost.

“I need a map of Koushi.” Jin mumbled out as he walked to one side of his room to the drawers. He opened one on top, and showed a myriad of maps. The blond had always found it easier to work by paper than, holograms since that’s where he was first trained. Traditional hunters were his family; never leaving the old ways as they still progressed on to learn new hunting strategies. It was how their clan had survived for years.

“Koushi… Koushi…” the blond mumbled out as he had in his hands maps of the neighboring provinces of the said place instead. Jin grumbled in annoyance, his patience wearing thin on finding the map. He had just finished hunting down a rogue of Sirens on the other end of the country, got sidetracked going home since he read in reports of ghouls terrorizing the streets of Fleur in Joponggi, the city he was stuck in after his Siren assignment.

And now, as soon as Jin got home to Tokyo he was told to report back to HQ since Hyde was going to give him another assignment. If anyone were to ask, Jin would automatically answer that he’s fine but, the blond was drop dead tired—weary to the bone as he may add.

His phone started to ring all of a sudden, making Jin groan out in frustration as he took the device out of his pockets and answered “What is it?”

“You sound like shit,” Mao’s voice could be heard.

“What do you want Tsukushi?” Jin answered unamused.

“No more calling me Onee-chan? I feel hurt Kunihiko-chan.” His sister chuckled from the other line.

Jin winced at the name; it had been a long time since he was called by his real name “Can you please just tell me what you want. I have another assignment to go to in three hours and have no time to waste.” He exasperated.

“Another assignment?” His sister suddenly said in worry “Did you just get back a few hours ago?”

“Yes I did.” he answered dryly whilst taking out bathroom materials such as shampoo, scent hiders and soap hiders then, stuffing them down to his bag “But, Hyde gave me a new one as soon as I got back.”

“Well don’t go; I’ll just cover that one for you then.” Tsukushi ordered in her alpha tone, though it had almost little to no affect at all through the phone.

“I don’t need you to baby me.” Jin said harshly over the phone, eyes narrowing as he felt offended by his sister’s offer “Now, what did you initially call for. Mao-onee-san.” he said in a gravely serious voice, using his sister’s real name to get his point across.

He could hear the other sigh, she’s probably shaking her head in dismay—Jin could picture it in his head “I wanted you to check up on Jun to see if he’s fine. I’m currently in Shilla City finishing a job and I couldn’t contact him earlier since his phone's dead.” she admitted.

“Jun? You mean Tsukasa?” Jin said with an arched brow, stuffing a few more bombs and a couple of ropes inside his bag. He should probably take two bags with him to this trip.

“Yes Jin, Tsukasa.”

A grin formed on the blond’s lips, his tone suddenly going to a teasing one “Why do you wanna know what’s up with that omega?”

Tsukushi’s voice growled “Just do it. His omega scent will be good for you anyways.”

Jin laughed “Fine fine, I’ll message you later. Bye,”

“Thanks bro, good luck on the assignment. Take care.” with that, Jin hung up on the call.

The hunter sighed, shoving his phone back to his pant pockets as one hand went to ruffle his blond hair. He really didn’t want to be sidetracked; he only had less than 3 hours till they flied off to Koushi. But, knowing his sister, Jin knew that he should probably take up on her advice… Besides, it was easier to poke up answers from the omega rather than, his own sister.

His bag was done, clothes, necessities, weapons and torture devices were all neat and ready to go in his one bag. He had contemplated earlier if he should bring another bag, smaller than this one yet, Jin decided to screw it. The mission was a piece of cake anyways; they could be done with it in a matter of days.

Jin hooked his bag to his shoulders, checking his wrist watch for the time “3:30 a.m., I still have about 2 hours.” he murmured and went out of the room. He locked his place back, keeping the keys in his pocket before moving up to the 6th floor where the hospital section of HQ was found.

He took the elevator,since he was not really up for physically exerting himself by taking the stairs. Jin took out his phone again and started dialing Rui’s number. The phone rang twice before the owner answered.

“Hello Jin?” Rui said.

“Rui, status report on the plane.”

“Just as you wanted, we’re leaving at 5:30 a.m.”

“Good, a checklist of points where we can stay close to the pack?” Jin inquired again as the elevator stopped a few times at a couple of levels for people to get in.

“My phone scanned the area and it spotted at least 3 places that are abandoned. We can probably use those to our leverage, if not we can just kick in at a nearby hotel. I still have to recheck the maps manually though, since it’s still better to check by yourself rather than with tech.” Rui answered simply.

The elevator ringed on the sixth floor and Jin nodded his head to Rui’s words, slipping out of the lift and entering the HQ’s clinic. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your packing; see you later Ru.” the blond hunter said before he hung up on his teammate. Jin then, went to the front desk, seeing as Koichi was handling some papers.

“Yo, Koichi.” Jin greeted “You see Tsukasa around?”

The pink haired man turned his gaze up to the hunter for a split second before going back to his files “I think I saw him at his usual station earlier. We hadn’t had that many patients in today so you might catch him relaxing.” he answered nonchalantly.

The hunter nodded, thanking the desk informant before moving into the clinic further. The clinic was large and expanse, one would mistake it for a hospital if it were to be on the first floor. The clinic is ranged from the 6th to the 10th floor so it would be wise to always ask the desk informants when looking for someone. Luckily for Jin though, Tsukasa’s station was on the 6th and he rarely worked in other levels since, he specialized in surgeries. He moved from one place to another, searching for Tsukasa from the doctor rooms and patient rooms alike; he had gotten yelled and scolded by countless patients, screaming at him for privacy. Jin would only bow his head in apology or wave a hand of dismay if the other person was outstandingly rude to him.

He checked one of the many doctor’s station, finding Tsukasa in his own booth, head resting on top of his arms as the raven slept as soundly as he could in his position. Jin crossed his arms, clearing his throat at first to wake up the other. When he got no response Jin scanned the other’s table and found an open box full of cotton balls in it. Jin took one cotton ball and proceeded to lightly tickle the raven by the ear.

Tsukasa flinched, groaning in irritation before his body slightly shivered and his head shot up in haste. Wide eyes stared at his surroundings before he averted his gaze and saw a wide grin plastered upon Jin’s lips.

“Jin!” Tsukasa said as he sat up straight and rubbed his weary eyes “What are you doing here? Are you alright?”

“Just came up to check on ya,” Jin replied back as he sat down on Tsukasa’s desk. The raven looked at him with a puzzled look “Tsukushi wanted me to come over. I think it was something over not answering your phone?” Jin continued.

Immediately, the raven’s eyes widened and he checked his phone. Tsukasa had tried to open the device yet, it looked as though it had run out of battery. “Oh shit! I forgot to charge it!” He cursed before shuffling through one of his drawers and pulling out a charger.

Jin watched with amusement as the omega hastily charged his phone then; continuing to press incessantly for it open. As soon as the screen brightened a myriad of messages and missed calls showed on Tsukasa’s notifications; the hunter gave a low whistle at the amount of missed calls. It seems as though his sister is always such a worry wart for nothing… that or she just hates being ignored.

“You better call her back, she’s probably worried sick.” Jin commented.

Tsukasa nodded and immediately pressed call to the name “Mao”.  Jin’s brows arched when he had seen the name on Tsukasa’s phone; if he recalls it properly the name used to be Tsukushi, his sister’s codename. He also hadn’t forgotten the fact that when Tsukushi had called him she had used the name Jun instead of Tsukasa. Jin was seriously starting to connect the dots here but, he’d really rather they were the ones to tell him the news… Even though, the blond already figured them out.

“Hello Mao?”  Tsukasa’s expressions immediately beamed “Yes yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry for making you worry. We had a surgery scheduled earlier today and I got really exhausted to the point where I fell asleep on my desk… No, I just forgot to charge my phone… Yeah, Jin came by to tell me.” Tsukasa blabbered on glancing at Jin from time to time with a big silly smile etched onto his lips.

“Alright, I’ll wait for you to get back. See you, take care.” Tsukasa ended the call and looked back to Jin happily “So, what do you need?”

The blond’s features scrunched up at first, pointing his index finger at the other “First wipe that goofy look off your face.” He started though; Jin couldn’t help but smile himself. The blond could see Tsukasa blush a deep hue of red, looking down in embarrassment; the action only made Jin laugh.

“I’m going on an assignment in less than, 2 hours. Hunting a wolf pack and was wondering if you could give me tips on how to properly sedate an alpha leader.” Jin inquired.

Tsukasa’s brow arched up “Sedate? You’re not going to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Classified information Tsukasa.” the blond retorted easily “You know how rough I can get, I’m thinking of going as gently as I can with this one. I don’t want to capture a leader then, bring him to Hyde with a missing limb or two; any suggestions for a clean sleeper?”

“That’s weird, you’re usually a hitman.” Tsukasa mumbled out and Jin nodded in agreement. Nonetheless, the raven stood up from his seat and motioned for Jin to follow him. The hunter followed , walking with the omega to where they kept vials; since the clinic and chemistry staff of ASASF are heavily associated with one another it was no wonder that Hyde decided for the clinic to have their own chemical research that weren’t exactly used for healing.

 They entered a chilly room filled with people in lab coats; Tsukasa went to one of the vial storages and read a few notes here and there. Jin watched every glass piece that Tsukasa held in his hands, noting in on the names.

“Lunesta might be of good use to you,” Tsukasa started as he showed a blue vial to Jin “It’s a liquidized sleeper. This one has about 3 mg in it, so they’ll be knocked out for 8 hours.”

“Nice, but anything stronger?”

The raven pouted at Jin’s answer “Dude, they’ll be knocked out for 8 hours. Why would you want anything stronger?”

“I hate having to deal with noisy prisoners.” Jin said with a shrug of his shoulder “What’s the side effects?”

“I can give you a 5 mg dose of Halcion? Though, this is probably near poisonous already.” Tsukasa said as he took out another blue colored vial but, lighter in shade “We mixed in a few chemicals in this one. Some even have Lunesta in it too just for that extra kick. We can’t use it on werewolfs since their bodies aren’t observed yet on how they’ll regenerate to this drug. But, it works on vampires.” Tsukasa said and gave the two vials to Jin. “Side Effects are the same, drowsiness, clumsiness, nausea, fatigue, memory loss and some have physical reactions if they’re allergic to the drug.”

“So…” Jin squinted his eyes, reading the name on the glass “Halcesta?” he said in doubt, looking over to Tsukasa who nodded his head.

“Yup, that’s what we decided to call it for now. It’s strong but, near lethal.” he shrugged.

“I’ll take my chances then.” Jin replied with a smile “5 vials of Lunesta, 3 of Halcion and this one,” Jin says, waving the small glass of Halcesta in front of Tsukasa “is what I’m taking, just for emergencies.” the blond added on.

“You are so demanding.” Tsukasa answered with a roll of his eyes “Do you need them in bullet form?”

“That’d save me the trouble; I would’ve ordered Mitsuru to customize one for me if you hadn’t offered.”

“Gun type?”

“Desert Eagle, but half of them should be for Glocks. Oh, and make sure you give me one bullet for Halcesta as well.”

“Fine, give me 5 minutes.” with that, Tsukasa took a couple more vials that Jin had requested and went to another room that specialized in making bullets out of the vials.

As he waited, the blond placed the Lunesta back in its place. Jin stared at the Halcesta in his hands, watching it shimmer under the harsh light of the lab. He was no expert in chemicals and drugs but, Jin’s pretty sure if this was near lethal to werewolves then, Jin would surely die if this was injected into his body. The mere thought of it made the hunter shiver; Mitsuru and Reita would survive from this knock out. Though, he and Rui would surely be put to their graves, being the only humans in their unit.

He was tempted to take out his cigarettes and smoke in the lab yet, that was a disaster waiting to happen. He didn’t know for sure if any of these chemicals were flammable… Another question he should ask to Tsukasa once the raven would get back to him with his bullets in hand.

Jin sighed, waiting for a couple more minutes before the omega doctor came out of the weaponizing room with a sealed box in his hands “Here’s your bullets.”

“Thanks Tsukasa,” Jin said as he took the bullets, shoving them inside his bag “By the way, are any of these flammable?” Jin queried.

“Halcesta is the most flammable since, as I’ve said it’s a mixture of other chemicals. I suggest not smoking close to it when it’s not sealed up tight.” Tsukasa scolded as he crossed his arms against his chest.

The hunter waved a hand of dismay “Alright, you got me. I’ll keep the smoking on a low-key.” Jin answered with a small huff.

His friend smiled, jumping a little on his toes “Well then, if that’s all you need I better get going then.”

“Sure, thanks for the help Tsukasa.” Jin said with a short salute on his fingers.

“Take care alright?” the raven said worriedly as the blond hunter went to walk away and probably board back to his mission. Jin now had less than, an hour before departure and so far, everything was ready.

The hunter turned his head around to give a smug smirk at the omega “You betcha, take care yourself. Don’t stress out on work too much.” Jin offered.

“You’re the one who’s stressing out on work too much!” Tsukasa retorted “You and Tsukushi are such workaholics.” he mumbled out lowly, probably to the level of a whisper wherein Jin wouldn’t have heard him at all.

The only reply Tsukasa got from Jin was a wave of his hand and the blond was out of the lab room. Jin checked his wristwatch once again; the time said 4:40 a.m.  so the hunter had less than an hour. He sighed wearily, preparing himself on a not-so comfortable sleep on the plane. The blond decided to screw it and wait by the planes already. He took the elevator once again; the planes that the HQ kept were in a different building, just a couple walks from the main one. It was a storage room for aircraft as it was designed especially for them.

From the 6th floor to the ground floor, Jin strolled out of HQ and walked up to the nearby building. The building had a large garage like set-up that surrounded it, a communication center at the core of the place where most would stay at work. As the blond walked to the large area, he noticed a silver haired technician walking around the place. Jin whistled for the other’s attention, catching the demon’s attention full-on.

The silveret grinned at Jin’s presence, walking over to the blond hunter “Jin, aren’t you leaving in a little under an hour? Too early man.” he continued, stretching a hand out to the hunter as they clasped hands.

“Have nothing better to do than, wait for now.” Jin answered “You prepped up our ride yet?”

“Definitely.” He countered “But, you might want to lay low on your hasty orders next time, center is so not pleased with your demands.”

The blond can only sneer in reply, a small chortle leaving his lips “Ryoga, it’s like you don’t even work here. Since when did _anyone_ get in trouble for hasty reservations?”

Ryoga flicked the hunter’s forehead “I’ve worked here before you were even born. I’m just telling you to keep cool on your demands.” the demon said in a scolding manner “I had to get Tomo here all the way from Russia! You better make it up to him; the dude’s had a hectic schedule recently.”

Jin grumbled, rubbing at his forehead where it now had a certain itch to where the demon hit him “Yeah yeah whatever, don’t be so demanding. And Tomo’s not the only guy who’s had his plate full you know? I haven’t slept in almost 3 days!” technically, 3 days would have been an understatement in their field of work. But, Jin was human and humans can only go up to 2 weeks maximum without sleep. Other supernatural beings varied in their sleeping.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, about to say something witty back to the hunter when another person caught his eye “Oi, Rui’s here.” he motioned, index finger pointing to the other silver haired person.

Jin turned to see Rui with two bags, one at his hand and the other hooked on his shoulders. Jin waved to the other, gaze meticulously wandering over to his friend’s bags “Ru, why so many stuff? You look like we're camping for a month!” he commented.

Rui wiped the evident sweat on his forehead, hand leaving his bag on the ground as the beta huffed tiredly “They’re just ‘in-case’ materials. You never know when we’ll need them.” he answered with a smile on his lips.

“Well, let’s leave these _‘just in-case’_ materials at the plane then.” Jin said as he arched his brow at the bags Rui brought “Lead the way Ryoga.”

The silver haired demon nodded, walking to one of their stations where a jet was set inside “I’ll go get Tomo, he’s resting at the center. Since you two are here, Mitsuru and Reita will probably follow quite soon.” Ryoga said and left in a hurry.

Rui and Jin made their way inside the plane; Rui heaved a big sigh of relief as he finally sat himself down on one of the chairs. His bags were tucked at the storage compartment as well as Jin’s; the blond hunter had went over to the bar stool of the plane, looking over the liquors they had to offer “Whiskey, Ru?” Jin inquired.

The silveret cracked open one eye, looking at his blond teammate before mumbling something unintelligible to Jin. “Sure…” he said finally.

Jin nodded, taking out two glasses and pouring a large amount of whiskey in them, the glasses standing full and nearly over-flowing. “Here you go,” Jin said as he handed the glass to his beta teammate. Rui took the drink graciously, the amount taking him in by surprise as some of the liquor spilled down on his pants.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Rui asked indignantly.

“Nope, just trying to find the right drinks to knock me out the whole flight.” Jin said with a smirk and gulped down the whole shot in one go. He poured another shot on his glass, whiskey bottle still in his hand as he showed it to the other “Want to join?”

Rui grumbled, finishing his own glass as he stretched out his hand for another shot “I’ll just have a few; I still have to recheck the map for possible bases.”

“This is why you’re my favourite teammate! You’re so hard-working man.” Jin said with a huge grin plastered on his lips, unaware of how Rui had cowered a little by his words, the slight flushed shade on his cheeks mistaken for the effects of alcohol.

“Well, you’ve been working your ass off so much. I should really cut you the slack before your health starts to deplete and you get sick.” Rui teased.

The silver haired hunter received a not-so light punch from his comment “Fuck you man, I’m in perfect condition no matter what!” Jin argued, taking his third shot and pouring his fourth and immediately gulping it down too. The beta could only laugh at the other’s reaction, eyes falling on the amber liquid in his glass as Rui watched the little waves it made as he swirled the alcohol inside.

“I think it’s a bad idea that you marched into this mission instantly though, everyone knows you’ve been working overtime for months Jin.” Rui admitted.

This seemed to catch the blond’s attention; Jin looked over to his friend. He knows for a fact that when Rui gets quiet there’s something bothering him, he’s noticed that ever since they started working together from the past years. Yet, Jin could only shrug off the other’s statement, pouring himself another glass for the 5th time. “After this I’ll take a break maybe.” he lied.

“Yeah well—“

“Yoohoo, anybody home?” Rui’s words were interrupted and both heads turned when they heard Mitsuru’s voice come into the plane. The brunet had walked inside, shoving his bag in the storage compartment, “We all set guys?” he asked as he turned then, walked over to the bar stool.

“Yup, seems like Reita’s late as usual.” Jin replied as he waved the bottle of whiskey in his hands to Mitsuru “You want one?”

The kitsune averted his gaze to Jin before shaking his head and unfolding his laptop on the bar stool “Nah, have to read the files you told me to study.”

Another sound of footsteps came from the entrance and Jin turned his attention to see Reita coming in with a smaller bag than, what everyone bought “Yo,” was the mare’s only greeting before he lazily shoved his bag in the storage compartment then, sat himself down on one of the chairs of the plane.

“Seems like the whole gang’s here, Tomo should be taking us off soon.” Jin said as he drank another shot “And now, I’m going to sleep.” he continued off as the blond started to get comfortable in his seat “Wake me up when we’re there guys.”

He only received a few hums, mainly from both Mitsuru and Rui. Jin closed his eyes and tried to tune out any and all distractions, and he hadn’t realized at all how tired he was actually. There seemed to be a certain ache in every single part of his body yet, they slowly started to numb down. The alcohol was doing its job in keeping him light-headed and happy… It didn’t occur to Jin on how fast he had fallen asleep.

The next time the blond opened his eyes, it was due to the sound of Tomo’s voice by the speaker and Rui’s hand lightly nudging at his shoulder for him to wake up “Jin, we’re almost landing.” the silveret told softly.

Jin tried to shake off the drowsiness from his eyes, hand moving up to rub at them in an attempt to wake up “How long was I out?” Jin asked, trying to stifle down a yawn yet, failed to do so.

“You were asleep the whole trip,” Mitsuru answered him from one of the seats in front of them. He was at the bar stool earlier yet now, he was seated at one of the plane chairs with his laptop on his lap and glasses adorning his features “So a little around 10 hours,” he continued, glancing for a second at the trio before looking back down to his laptop.

“Dead to the world Jin,” Reita chuckled, a mischievous look plastered all over his face.

The hunter looked over to the other in question, he knew that look on Reita. That look was the one that told him that the other did something shitty and was proud and smug about it “Uh huh, and what were all of you doing while I was sleeping?” he asked, more particularly aimed at the other blond.

“Oh nothing much,” Reita said with a smile.

“You should probably get cleaned up.” Mitsuru sufficed, yet the smirk on his lips that was so obviously trying to hide a chortle from coming out made Jin’s blood boil in irritation.

In a haste, Jin stood up from his seat and went to the plane’s bathroom. There was still some time before they landed into some isolated suburban area of Koushi, so he can still prep himself up if his teammates did anything stupid. As soon as the blond had closed the door and the light scattered around the room, sapphire blue eyes stared straight at the mirror in front of him before…

“REITA!!” Jin shouted.

He could hear the audible laughter of his three teammates from the outside; Jin walked further to the sink and scanned his face. There was a prominent dick drawing with cum spurring out on it on his cheek, a poop drawing with flies on the other side and a horrible drawing of Gachapin on his forehead, with the words “GachaJin” next to it. There was also a half finished drawing of a black eye on him, probably because the trio would think he’d wake up if they tried to finish it.

Jin grumbled in irritation, grabbing the small bar of soap from the little first aid kit cabinet. He tore open a bar of soap and proceeded to wash his face with it, rubbing his hands on his face with frustration.

“GachaJin, we’ll be landing soon!” Reita’s muffled laughter shouted at him from the bathroom.

“Shut up you assholes!” The blond retorted back and another round of laughter came from the cabin. Jin could evidently see his skin turning to a bright colour of red, not because of embarrassment but, because of how hard he was scrubbing at his face. They probably had somewhere around 10 minutes to get their stuff ready and head out but, the blond was having trouble removing the Gachapin drawing on his forehead.

“You idiots are going to fuckin’ pay!” Jin shouted again.

He came out five minutes later with his face reddened and a death stare directed to Reita mostly, though Rui and Mitsuru weren’t spared from it. “Shitheads.” he grumbled shaking his head before moving back to his seat where Rui had so kindly helped with taking out his bag, even though the silveret already carried two of his own bags with him.

“Here you go,” Rui said as he handed the bag to Jin.

 _‘We’re now landing on Koushi, Rubidium axis. Quadrant 36.433.82 ’_  
Tomo’s voice said over the speakers _‘Please check if any bags are left or else they’re all mine fuckers.’_

”Do you think he ever gives back items that were left here?” Rui asked as he looked over to the speakers where Tomo once spoke.

“Tengu’s are naturally mischievous, so it’s really up to your will power if you can make them.” Jin answered with a shrug “He’s probably just joking though, left my underwear here once and he gave it back to me.” Jin smirked.

“Ew, gross dude!” Rui exasperated and sat back to his chair.

Jin laughed, Mitsuru chortling along in the corner as their plane landed. The four of them then, left the plane, saying their goodbyes and thanks to Tomo, whom in return told them not to call him up again if they ever needed an on the spot pilot to take them.

Rubidium axis was a deserted area of the Koushi province. It was one of the lists Rui had checked where they can make as base. Though, it’s location wasn’t ideally close to the pack they were to observe it was still a rather good spot for a landing anyways; killing two birds with one stone, they could land easily without disturbing the residence at the same time check out the place and see if it was fitting for the job or not.

“Well this is dump.” Jin stated right after scanning the area, Mitsuru was packing their baggage into the van that they brought in the plane and Rui was checking the area the same as Jin “Rui, rain check.”

“It’s 6:24 p.m. , we’re out of daylight. There’s an old abandoned warehouse here that I found through the web, we can check it out now and see if it’s base material.” Rui answered easily.

The hunter nodded at the other’s words, looking up at the sky “Reita, go to the pack’s place and scan their fears. Just get into a mile radius, if you can find out what their recent nightmares have been that’d be great but, lay low. Don’t go into their den, we don’t know what we’re dealing with yet.”

“A mile radius huh?” Reita echoed back Jin’s words; he had no qualms with the blond’s orders. But, the mare really would’ve preferred it if he could infiltrate the place instead and know by hand what they were dealing with, instead of being on the lookout like a creeper of the dark. He cracked his knuckles, making sounds with his neck as well as he stretched for a tad “Give me an hour or two for a status report, their location is far from here.”

“Approved, we’ll be waiting here to check up on the warehouse.” Jin answered and in a blink of an eye, the mare was gone from their sight; traveling in the dark by the shadows of night.

“Mitsuru, Rui.” Jin ordered and caught both men’s attention “Hustle up; we need to check on that warehouse. We only have 5 hours before sending in a report to HQ.”


	4. Mission 02: Status Stealth Acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaaaa!! So I decided that I'll be updating fics once a month. Depending on which one's turn it is though. Like this february, I decided that Beyond the Pale will be updated, next month it'll be Sujin Cafe ouo
> 
> Ah! There are some words here and stuffies that need translation. So, after reading everything there'll be another notes on the bottom ~ Anyways! Enjoy! I hope you guys like it ~

 

 **T** heir first choice for base wasn't exactly ideal. Jin, Rui and Mitsuru scanned the area and the warehouse at first and decided then and there that it was _not base material_. As much as they were used to dirty rundown places that had infestations of roaches and rodents, the three of them decided that Rubidium Axis is not a place for mission bases.

"Remind me again why we all decided to cramp up in one motel room for the night?" Jin asked his teammates as he finished cleaning himself up in their bathroom and was drying off his blond hair.

"Because it's the only room available." Rui answered for him as the silveret had a towel in his arm and went inside the bathroom.

"Besides, why would we get separate rooms? We have to study all this shit." Mitsuru sufficed, looking at Jin with an arched brow "Were you thinking of bailing out of work and letting us do all the reading?"

Jin grinned, raising his hands up in defeat "You got me Mi-chan," he teased.

The kitsune sighed, rolling his eyes playfully "I can't believe you're our leader." he said whilst continuing to type off on his laptop.

Mission report had been sent to Hyde before the clock had even stroked 10 last night; unit REW had been working their ass off as soon as they got to their makeshift base for the day.

Reita plopped himself down next to Mitsuru, comfortably hanging his arm on top of the couch's back and leaning in close to the kitsune "So, how's the studying going?" he asked, glancing over to the bio summaries Mitsuru had made of each members of the Masahito pack.

The brunet leaned a little closer to Reita, smiling in comfort at the Mare's presence "Pretty good, almost finished actually," he answered, adjusting his glasses before typing away a bulleted history of Alpha Mami Sasazaki "I think we can give the infiltration plan a shot." he continued glancing to Reita then, to Jin. "So far, we have two _veteran_ underworld cage fighters here. Both potentially dangerous, and one of them is rumoured to have a witchcraft background." Mitsuru continued off as he multi-tasked in giving out information all the while, typing out bios.

"Jouri Manabu." Jin replied to Mitsuru.

Their tactician nodded his head "Yes him. Manabu like their pack leader Byou, was once a cage fighter. Out of everyone in their pack, I suspect the two of them to be the most dangerous to deal with." he typed away before halting again for a moment "His witchcraft background gives off a bad vibe Jin." the kitsune admitted as he looked up at their unit leader.

The blond had finished off drying his hair and sat down on the bed with his phone in his hand. Jin hummed, checking the files that Mitsuru had already finished "It's only a rumour that he has that background."

"Oi Jin, we can't be too sure." Reita interjected this time, body leaning towards the other blond as he placed his elbows on his thighs to gaze at Jin "I know this mission is a piece of cake but, risking our cover and taking it out on Mitsuru sounds kinda suicidal."

A glance was given to Reita, Jin arching up one inquisitive brow as if to further challenge the mare on his decision. They could all audibly hear Mitsuru sigh, one a mixture of both content and trouble as the kitsune had just finished editing out all of the pack member's bio's "I'm not some weakling Rei; _if_ we get caught on this I can manage my way out." he retorted to the mare, giving off a slight glare.

Jin smirked haughtily, Reita feeling offended that even when he wanted to defend the kitsune it was only retaliated badly by the other "Fine, if you guys want it that way." he shrugged.

"Alright," Jin said as he stood up once again and clapped his hands together "Area patrol, we still have two places to check that are base material. Who wants first patrol with me?" he asked, looking at both the mare and the kitsune.

"I'll pass, you guys know how much I hate the sun." Reita replied with his expression scrunching up in disgust.

"Cool, shall we Mitsuru?" the blond said.

The kitsune sighed, having himself feel stressed out this early in their assignment. He had only finished up the Masahito pack's bio; the brunet hadn't even gotten any decent rest at all. Rest ranging from somewhere around 2 to 4 hours only of sleep. Yet, Mitsuru pushed himself up, stretching his arms and making his weary bones crack in the process.

"I'm driving," he retorted to Jin as the kitsune walked off to the bedside table to grab the car keys.

"What? Are you serious?" Jin asked flabbergasted "Dude, no offence but you look like shit who could use a power nap as I drive."

Mitsuru eyed Jin wearily, brow arching up in the process "Sorry, but don't put me in the same position with your weak human ass." he grinned cheekily at the other.

Beside them, the two could audibly hear Reita muffle out a laugh; eyes moving away from the duo as he pseudo busied himself with looking at their assignment files from his phone. Jin mumbled under his breath, something about stupid foxes before scruffily walking away.

The brunet followed in suit, lightly skipping as he had successfully bullied their leader. He gave a salute good bye to Reita, whom in return saluted back to him with a mischievous smile gracing the mare's lips. One that obviously said good luck in teasing and bullying their leader into submission once again.

Both Mitsuru and Jin got into their vehicle; Jin already having a map in his hands as the blond was scanning the piece of paper.

"If I remember correctly, the other base that Rui said is the for sale Ligaya house which is owned by... the Kawayan family right?" he said, glancing over to the kitsune.

Mitsuru hummed, driving along Koushi province's streets as they had their GPS on just in case "It's the most ideally close place to our target for this mission. I'm betting my money on this one."

"I contacted the owner last night before going to bed; he was rather... _ecstatic_ to have someone interested in the house." Jin explained off, fingers tracing along the lines in his map "Rui checked the house's profiles too. It's almost mansion like, so space definitely won't be a problem."

"If this goes well we can move in this instant, Reita and Rui won't have to check out the other place." Mitsuru replied "What time can we have a conference call with the owner?"

"We can meet him today," the blond answered easily "He's here right now so we can arrange a deal." he smiled slyly.

"Tsk, sly dog."

"I try," Jin said before fishing out his phone from his pocket as soon as it started ringing "Ah, speak of the devil." he continued as the blond waved his phone at Mitsuru, showing that Mr. Kawayan was already calling him.

"Hello?" Jin chirped up to his phone "Ah, Mr. Kawayan how are you?... I'm good, me and my friend are just strolling around the place at the moment... Oh, we can meet now? Yeah sure, now's a good time! Just give us a minute or two to find the place. Alright, thank you, see you." he ended the call and went back to checking his map.

"You might want to step on it." Jin told the kitsune.

Mitsuru huffed out a haughty breath, pushing on the car's pedals "Don't be bossy."

They arrived at the Ligaya house in Totoro street at somewhere around 6 minutes, 10:37 in the morning. Mr. Kawayan was already by the entrance of the house; the man looked to be someone who's in his 50's, hair graying and the top of his head starting to become bald. His skin colour was that of moreno tanned and he stood almost as tall as Jin when the duo had arrived. Mr. Kawayan only gave a big smile to the two as a greeting.

"Ah, welcome! You must be Toshio-kun!" Mr. Kawayan said with a bow before shaking both men's hands.

Mitsuru could only eye the blond weirdly, saying by looks _'Toshio? Really?'_

Yet, the duo still smiled and bowed back "Please, you may call me Jin Mr. Kawayan." the blond said "Ah, this is my cousin Mitsuru. The one I told you about looking for a house for him and his mate." he continued off, an arm snaking around the kitsune's waist as he pushed the other forward.

Mitsuru gave a look of surprise yet, it went completely unnoticed by Mr. Kawayan "Hello, sorry I had to get my cousin to look for my own stuff." he said meekly, giving off a fain act of innocence and shyness.

Mr. Kawayan waved his hand in dismissal "No problem at all! Ah, come in, come in, I'll show you around the house." he said before opening up the house's iron gates and moving forward.

 _'Cousin_ _s_ _? MATE? Jin, WTF.'_ Mitsuru whispered lowly to the blond's ear as they tailed behind the elder.

the blond chuckled _'Just go with it.'_ he whispered back.

Jin then picked up his pace and started to walk by the elder man's side "This place is beautiful!" He commented "How many rooms are here again? 6 if I remember?" he asked.

"8 if you include the guest rooms Jin-kun." the elderly replied with a nod "it has four bathrooms; one here at the ground, two on the second floor and another of the third." he said before pointing over to his left side "That's where you'll find the kitchen," he said and moved forward to point at another room "The dining room, which is adjacent to the kitchen," Mr. Kawayan continued off before heading to the right side and entering another room "And this is the living or entertainment room."

"Oh, it's really spacious," Jin said before turning around to the kitsune "Right Mi-chan?" he grinned.

Mitsuru on the other hand had been scouting the place thoroughly. Just as he and Jin had suspected, the place was definitely base material. Not only was it spacious for indefinite amount of equipment, it was nicely hidden from the main street but, easy enough to go to it. The only con he could see at the moment was the numerous and large windows that adorned the house. They'd have to fix that if they were to move base to the Ligaya house.

He entered the living room with a smile on his lips "This place is wonderful, may we see upstairs?" he requested.

"Ah yes, let me lead the way." the elderly offered as he ushered the two.

"How do you like it so far?" Jin asked in an audibly louder voice, one that Mr. Kawayan may or may not hear if the elder had good hearing.

"I like this, its good." he replied as they went up a spiral yet, elegantly carved staircase... one would think it was inspired by the Victorian era "Should we contact Rui and Reita?"

"After a little strolling on the streets maybe," Jin retorted with a lower voice.

"Here, you have the five other rooms." Mr. Kawayan said with a beam as he looked back at the two men behind him "This is the master's bedroom. Ah, but another master’s bedroom is on the third floor as well."

The trio entered the said master's bedroom and Jin and Mitsuru looked around the said room. They could use the master's bedroom as their base meeting room, whilst having their own consecutive rooms to sleep in for privacy.

"Ah, and let's not forget!" the elderly suddenly chirped up, catching both boy's attention "Even though above is used for a basement, half of it is converted to a terrace. It was recently renovated for them to have separate stairs." he explained off, showing the duo the second floor before they all moved up to the third floor where the other rooms and more entertainment rooms. A fire place room was even evident at one end of the third floor.

"Oh, this is awesome! The terrace upstairs must be big then!" Jin piped up. They hadn't forgotten completely about the terrace, the blond was even thinking about mentioning the said place as soon as they finished checking out the floor rooms. Yet, the old man had beaten him to it... not that Jin was complaining though.

"We've had barbecue parties in that terrace before, you'll enjoy yourselves there." Mr. Kawayan sufficed.

"May we check it out?" Jin requested.

"Yes, of course," the man replied as Jin and Mitsuru followed though, not before they had a little detour to seeing the other two rooms in the second floor. They were even shown the bathroom before being led to the staircase for the terrace.

"If you go to this room, there's a stair there for the basement. This one is for the terrace." the old man explained as they went up to the third floor.

The terrace was expanse and held a black fence on the edge that was carved with vintage styled flowers. Even if the house itself had been vacant for months or even years, it was no secret at all that the cleanliness of the place was well kept and maintained. Jin walked to edge, hand resting on the barricade of black fence as eyes scanned the area below him. If he squinted and looked thoroughly, he could see a small outline of the Masahito pack's place in a distance. If it were Reita or Mitsuru to look, they would see it more clearly than, the blond.

His mind was made up, this place was perfect.

"May we rent the place for 6 months?" Jin asked as he turned around to Mr. Kawayan with a smile on his lips "Just a test drive if it really is our place."

"Of course Jin-kun!" He replied with glee before, a confused and questioning look spread upon his features "But, isn't your cousin the one who was interested in the place?" the old man inquired.

"Ah! you see," Jin replied as he directed himself to Mitsuru's side and laid a hand on the brunet's shoulder "I'm actually here as my cousin's guardian of a sort; this guy's like a child so I'm helping him and his mate out for a few months. Me and our other friends actually." the blond explained off.

"O-oh..." were the words Mr. Kawayan said as he forced a smile on his features "How thoughtful,"

"Yeah, can't leave this knuckle head alone." Jin said as he stood on his tippy toes to lightly ruffle Mitsuru's hair, the other glaring at him "Family and all,"

Mr. Kawayan nodded his head thoughtfully "Yes family, well I'm glad to hear still that there are such bonds. When are you thinking of moving in?"

"Today won't be problem for us." Mitsuru sufficed this time.

"To-today?!" The old man replied flabbergasted.

"Ah, my mate is actually... _very eager?_ If that's the proper word to describe it." the brunet said, giving off a shaky laugh of nervousness to better fit in his facade "We've been dreaming of living on our own... Well, as _on_ _our own_ as it can be, so we already have a few bags packed." he smiled meekly.

"I understand but, you see the house isn't entirely that clean yet. I would feel a lot better if the people whom will rent the house won't have to clean and --" Mr. Kawayan hadn't the chance to finish his sentence as Jin cut him off with a smile and walked to the old man; placing both hands on either of the man’s, shoulders.

"We don't mind at all. Please leave the cleaning to us." Jin said as he bowed deeply.

"Well, if you insist." he said reluctantly "Shall we go do the papers then?"

The duo nodded and all three men went downstairs. Mitsuru and Jin already had papers they could use for the house, having prepared themselves for the inevitability of having it as their base. The papers were signed and they informed Mr. Kawayan that maybe later this afternoon or night the four of them would move into the Ligaya house. The old man agreed and just gave the spare house keys to Mitsuru.

"Ah, if I can suggest," the old man said with a smile "If you have the time, go and stroll around the Lei Hong Market. It's a lovely place for you to meet new people and to see the streets... that is, if you have the time; I'm sure you'll be busy with moving in."

Mitsuru and Jin looked to each other, contemplating on whether to take the old man's advice or not.

The blond was the one to nod in reply "Sure! I think we can squeeze in some time. Our family's resting in Hotaru motel; we'll probably let them get a few hours of sleep so we can wander around." he continued off with a grin.

The trio bid their good-bye's as Jin and Mitsuru left their vehicle in favour of walking their way to Lei Hong Market. Sure enough, the place was nice as it was in Koushi province obviously. One of the most distinguished places in the country, no wonder Mr. Kawayan said it was a good place to stroll around in. It was almost as good as a mall, with lesser guards and officers in patrol at almost every corner and minus information desk staff as well.

"Isn't the Book Palace located here somewhere?" Jin inquired to the kitsune.

Mitsuru hummed in reply, eyes scanning the place around them "Yeah, it's in Gumamela street. Do you wanna check it out?"

"We should start this mission so it can end early." Jin sighed "I wanna go home." he groaned.

Mitsuru laughed "Same here. The leader's right hand owns that store, so striking near the core."

"Let's get some food after--"

"Thief!"

Both hunter's attention averted to the scream that broke through their conversation. A couple of shrieks followed soon after as a man whom was speeding their way was chased by three people. Anyone would've thought that a place like Koushi province that has been stated as one of the most beautiful and ideal place in the country would have next to no petty crimes as such but, the harsh slam of reality just keeps coming back.

Oh well, gotta help them.

Jin turned to gaze at Mitsuru whom in return nodded his head. The blond narrowed his gaze and focused on the running robber; once the man was in a close enough proximity Jin swiftly crouched down, palm of his hand touching the ground as his left leg slid in for a kick that would knock the criminal down to his own feet. Jin gave enough force to bruise and hurt the man yet, not enough to break the other's bones.

Once the criminal had fallen to the ground, Mitsuru made a move to quickly pressure his own weight down against the man. The brunet took hold of both of the criminal's arms and twisted them to his back.

The man groaned out in pain, his chest scraping painfully on the cemented floor as he wriggled frantically under Mitsuru whom had him in a tight grip.

“Let me go you asshole!” the criminal shouted.

“Woah, stop wiggling so much!” Mitsuru retorted, giving off an act that it was a herculean task itself to keep the man in place... Though, the criminal was in no shape at all to even left a finger to the brunet that would hurt.

“Ah-ah, Mi-chan be careful!” Jin acted, stuttering in his words as the blond frantically gazed from one side to another “Police! Somebody please call the police!” he said to the crowd.

At the same time, a midst the two hunter’s acting the three people whom were chasing the criminal came close. Their breaths huffing out big puffs of air of exhaustion as three pairs of eyes gazed at both Jin and Mitsuru.

 _’Masahito pack.’_ were the words that echoed out in the blond hunter’s head.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” A blond little omega walked close to Jin. He knew for a fact that this omega was the one name Shinguchi Masato. They have statistics of him being a college graduate at the same time, being a run away from abusive parents.

“Masato-kun, don’t get too close!” his friend told him, quickly holding onto the omega’s arm as she pulled him close. That one was Sasazaki Mami, an alpha. Once she became an independent person of age, she went away to a different pack; has a somewhat rocky relationship with her parents.

“Thank you so much for the help.” An ombre raven-blonde haired alpha came up and bowed to the duo. This one was Disakude Akira, she either ran away from home or was kicked out because of abusive parents like Masato. She and Mami also have a weird relationship, Alphas who are mates..

All in all, Mitsuru and Jin hit the jackpot of helping out the trio.

“Ah, it’s no trouble at all!” Jin said with a deep bow as well.

Mami walked to the criminal; menacing with her venom like gaze as she crouched down. Mitsuru stared at the blonde alpha whom had blue coloured tips at the end of her hair. She took the bag that the thief had dropped beside him when Jin had tripped the criminal. Mami looked to be as though she was contemplating whether she should retaliate violently to the criminal, her eyes bore down on the man as she held tight in her right hands the bag he had stolen from them.

“Mami,” Akira said softly to her mate.

The blonde alpha’s attention quickly turned to Akira, her features softened instantly as she nodded before looking back at Mitsuru whom had the man down on the ground “Thank you so much for the help.” she said as she bowed to the brunet.

“No trouble at all,” Mitsuru said as he acted like it was hard to restrain the man under him whom started to wiggle violently again “Oi! Quit moving too much!” he exasperated.

At the same time, the police started running to their place. “What happened here?!” One law enforcer said as he shooed Mitsuru away from the criminal and took a hold of both the brunet and the thief.

“Officers, these two men helped us catch that thief.” Akira interjected when the two policemen started looking at Mitsuru with suspicion, even going as far as restraining the brunet’s hands behind him as well and nearly hand cuffing him.

“Is that right?” The other law enforcer asked, her gaze turning from Jin, Mami and Masato.

The trio nodded with Mami answering on their behalf “Yes Ma’am,”

The male enforcer nodded his head in understanding and released Mitsuru from his grip “Sorry about that,” he apologized before placing an approving hand on the brunet’s shoulder “You did good , thanks for helping out.” he said before moving his attention to the robber whom was handcuffed and held by the female enforcer.

“We’ll be taking him now, you civilians have a nice day.” the female cop bid them good bye before she ushered the criminal away.

“We’ll be visiting your pack home later for questions.” The other officer said before tailing down to his partner.

As soon as the cops and robber were away, Masato’s gaze turned to both Jin and Mitsuru. He beamed, bowing deeply to the duo and saying “Thank you so much for catching that man.” the omega thanked both alphas as he looked up to them with a wide smile etched onto his lips.

The brunet stepped in, bowing his head a tad as he smiled back to Masato “It was no trouble at all.”

The omega blinked a few times, gazing at Mitsuru as a bright flush started tinting his cheeks gradually “Ah... We-were you hurt?” the blond omega asked in a small stutter.

Mitsuru shook his head “A little strenuous but, no injuries so far.” he replied politely, making Masato shrink and cower more to himself in coyness.

Luckily though, Masato had Mami and Akira behind him. The two alphas covered his back, catching the blond omega’s attention as Akira laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, a warm smile offered to him.

“Masato-kun, let’s get going.” Akira said softly.

Masato could only nod in agreement to the alpha’s request before a thought quickly struck in his head and the omega averted his attention back to Mitsuru “My name’s Shinguchi Masato!” the omega said hastily to Mitsuru.

“It’s nice to meet you Masato-san. Kurimaki Mitsuru.” the brunet introduced himself as he stretched out a hand to the other.

The omega smiled meekly as he stretched out his own and grabbed a hold of Mitsuru’s. The brunet firmly held the other’s hand, Mitsuru beaming back to the omega as he asked “You take care of yourself alright?”

Masato nodded his head as Mami and Akira chuckled behind “You too... See you Mitsuru-kun.” he replied as the alphas behind him ushered Masato away, both waving good bye and nodding their head in thanks to Mitsuru and Jin.

“Hey, looks like our job got a whole lot easier.” Jin commented as they were out of ear shot from the trio “Looks like it was a bad move to say you were already mated.”

“This is why I tell you to _always_ tell your plans to me and not outright impulsively doing things on your own!” the kitsune replied back in a hiss.

Yet, Jin only shook his head whilst shrugging his shoulders up “Come on Mi-chan, the old man we said that to was _old._ We can probably make it that he misheard us and whatnot.” Jin explained off with a sly grin appearing on his lips “We can make it that Reita and Rui are mates so Mr. Kawayan won’t notice a thing.” he continued off, nodding his head in agreement to his own words.

Hit teammate sighed in exasperation “Whatever, let’s just get to the Book Palace so we can get better acquainted to the other pack members.”

“Yes sir~” Jin said in a gleeful sing-a-long voice as the blond follow tail to the kitsune “But hey, if you seduce that omega properly it’ll be all the more easier to get into the pack!” he suggested as Jin walked side by side to Mitsuru.

“He’s not my type Jin.” the brunet retorted back easily.

“I just said seduce Mi-chan, not coerce him into being your mate.” he said whilst stretching his arms out “How far are we from the place anyways?”

“If this is Himawari street then...” Mitsuru started off, as he walked a little more faster and turning from one alley to another “this should be...” he continued with Jin following close before a little bookstore with a Victorian styled house-like place came into view; the sign on top of it designed in intricate lines with a cursive lettering spelled “The Book Palace”.

“Let’s go.” Jin said as both him and Mitsuru entered the said shop.

As the duo came, the scent of books quickly wafted through the air; accompanied by a bell ringing that was placed on top of the door. In every corner, piles upon piles of books could be seen, every shelf was stacked and there was almost no empty space from each shelf. It seemed as though the place was well maintained and kept in proper condition as Jin noticed that everything was in alphabetical order or every genres and type were in their proper assortments.

When they entered, it didn’t take a minute for them to meet another person. And from the looks of him, long hair that was curled on the end with pale looking skin that made him almost look like a vampire. Jin would have to say that this man is the owner of the shop as well as the right hand of the Masahito pack’s leader: Jouri Manabu.

“Welcome to the Book Palace.” he greeted, a novel in his hands as his gaze turned from Mitsuru to Jin “Would you like some help in finding your needs?”

“Some cooking books would be nice.” Mitsuru said in reply as Jin averted his eyes to look through some titles that were placed on the nearby shelf.

Manabu nodded, his own gaze moving to the left as though as he was contemplating before “It’s on this aisle.” he said as the brunet motioned for the duo to follow him.

Mitsuru and Jin follow obediently “For beginners or would you like something a little more technical? Are you looking for dessert books as well?” Manabu asked in soft voice as they arrived at the cooking section of the place “This corner is for cooking,” he continued off as he pointed his index finger to his left “And this is for desserts.” and his index pointed to the opposite direction, in front of the cooking section “Please call for me if you have any more questions.” he told lastly with a bow before walking away to leave the duo.

“Tha-thank you for the help!” Jin said as he bowed, Mitsuru following in suite a second later.

“You’re welcome,” Manabu said before he stopped for a moment and continued “I’m Manabu, feel free to call out or come to the front desk if you have any inquiries.”

“Medyo malamig,” the brunet kitsune murmured to Jin’s ear when Manabu was far off, though his wolf senses may have caught up on the words--Mitsuru spoke in Tagalog just to be sure he wouldn’t be understood.

“Oi Mi-chan, you should think about looking for desserts as well! I want you to start making coffee flavoured ice cream!” Jin started, a gleeful tone in his voice as he grinned to the kitsune’s direction.

Mitsuru caught up on the message of the blond’s words “Eh? You think so?” he started, voice loud enough that he was sure they could be heard from the front desk “Do you think that’s pack material?”

“Of course it is!” Jin said as he took one dessert book and flipped through its pages “When you find this... Ah, what was it? Masahito pack? You’ll allure them with your cooking skills and coffee ice cream!” he said cheekily.

“Joining a pack isn’t all about cooking you know!” Mitsuru said in fake exasperation “I’ve never even been in a pack before so, who knows what they’ll make me do just to join.”

“Well, it can’t be that hard--” Jin’s attention broke off when he heard the bell on top of the place’s door ring.

“Manabuu!” A familiar voice ringed in and both hunter’s attention was caught.

“Oh, welcome back.” Manabu said in reply.

Mitsuru took a few cautious steps as he peaked from the edge of the shelves. He saw the earlier omega Masato with alphas Akira and Mami tailing behind the energetic little blond.

“You’ll never guess what happened to us today!” He chirped up.

“Masato got robbed” Mami chimed in a sing-a-long voice.

“ _Almost_ got robbed.” Akira sufficed and that made the blond omega turn to them with a pout on his lips.

“Stop telling my story!” he said and both alphas giggled. He turned back to Manabu and said “Anyways! I got robbed yeah then, I got saved by the most handsomest alpha I have ever seen!” he continued off in exaggeration with a dreamy sigh leaving his lips “Then, he held my hand and it was all just so romantic,”

“Don’t you mean he _saved your bag_ instead?” Mami teased.

“Quit ruining my fantasy!.” Masato pouted even more, evoking a fits of laughter from the duo behind him and even, Manabu chuckled.

Jin grinned, gesturing by his head for Mitsuru to come into the scene. The brunet arched up one inquisitive brow at the other hunter before, agreeing silently and taking one cook book from the shelf as he walked off to be seen by the others.

As soon as Mitsuru came into sight, they all quietened down. Masato blushed redder than, a tomato as Mitsuru came to the front desk to place the book he held at the counter “I’m glad I could help. Thank you for the lovey compliments by the way.” He said with a smile to the omega.

Masato started to fiddle with his own fingers “You’re welcome...” he mumbled lowly, eyes averting to the ground.

“So, you’re the guy that helped them catch the robber?” Manabu interjected this time, a soft smile placed upon his lips.

“Well, me and my cousin Jin. We were just trying to explore around the market when it happened. No trouble done though, I’m happy to be able to give Masato-kun’s belongings back.” Mitsuru replied as he looked over to the omega whom remained quiet; the kitsune was starting to worry if he was actually over-heating or something from embarrassment.

“What brings you over to Koushi anyways? I don’t think I’ve seen you guys around here before.” Mami said as she walked over to the counter and sat on top of it. Her actions earning a scowl of disapproval from Manabu but, was shrugged off anyways in a second in favour of listening to Mitsuru instead.

Mitsuru gave a shy facade, smiling meekly as he lowered his gaze “My cousin moved here with his mate because he wanted to keep close ties. I wanted to check out this pack I heard and thought this might be my chance to be a part of a family.”

“Pack? You mean Masahito Pack?” Akira asked this time.

Mitsuru looked up as though he was shocked by the other’s words “Yes, how did you know?”

“We’re part of the Masahito pack!” Masato said this time, gazing up at the brunet with hopeful eyes.

“So, you came here to Koushi to join in to our pack?” Manabu said as he rested his elbow on top of his desk whilst his chin laid on top of his palm “You seem to be doing a good job at first impressions.”

“Oh, well I was just... Doing the right thing ya know?” he said out with a shy tone of voice.

“Good job Mi-chan, you actually met them already.” was Jin’s turn to interject as he came into the scene and laid a dessert and cook book next to Mitsuru’s own choice of book “This one has coffee flavoured ice cream so you _have_ no _need_ this one!” All eyes fell on the blond as he looked all around them; the mission was going as smoothly as possible and Jin can’t believe their luck that this is going to end too easily.

He laid a hand on the brunet kitsune’s shoulder, albeit standing up in his tippy toes a tad as he pulled the other hunter close to him “Aww, Mi-chan you’re gonna be leaving the nest too soon! I’m gonna miss ya!.”

“Jin, please quit embarrassing me.” He played along, lightly pushing the blond away from him.

“Cousins?” Manabu said as he glanced from Mitsuru to Jin “The resembles is too uncanny.” he chuckled.

“Yeah, well I inherited most of the good and sexy looks.” Jin replied with a cheeky smirk; hands on the collar of his shirt as though he was fixing it.

“I’m Jouri Manabu by the way,” Manabu started as he extended his own hand to Mitsuru.

“Ah, Kurimaki Mitsuru.” he replied back, taking a hold of Manabu’s hand. Manabu then extended his hand to Jin’s to which the blond hunter took with politeness.

“Toshio Jin--”

Yet, as soon as Jin shook Manabu’s hand, he was pulled in and the brunet wolf leaned in close to him for a sniff “You smell human.” he said, catching everyone by surprise.

An inquisitive arch came about to Manabu’s brows as he looked to Jin with a scrutinizing gaze; the fact that he was a human caught everyone’s attention, mostly shocking the trio that the hunters had met earlier.

But, Jin only smiled in reply “Mi-chan’s actually....” he continued off as though he didn’t want them to know the lie that was about to be produced from his lips “Not by blood...” he explained, a melancholic look on his features that was quickly replaced with another pretense mask of Jin beaming at everyone.

“But, this guy’s family no matter what!” He added off whilst punching the kitsune by the arm with force.

Mitsuru had the audacity to wince in authenticity, glaring a tad at Jin as he rubbed at his injured arm.

“I’ll give you our house number,” Manabu said this time as he opened a drawer from his desk and started to rummage his hand in it before it emerged out with a calling card squeezed in between his two fingers “Just contact us any time you’re free for interviewing.” he handed the card to Mitsuru whom took it with great care and a look on his features that said of how grateful he was for the opportunity.

“Tha-thank you so much Manabu-san!” he said in gratitude bowing his head to complete the act “You don’t know how much this means to me.” the brunet continued whilst staring in awe at the card in his hands.

“I have a clue on how happy it feels.” Manabu chuckled.

“Then, you better get started on training your cooking skills Mi-chan.” Jin said off as he pulled out his wallet and took out a couple of paper bills from it “We’ll be taking these three please.” the blond hunter stated as he pointed to the three books they brought to the counter.

Whilst Jin was busy chatting with Manabu, Mitsuru turned to Masato who had been silent throughout the entire conversation “Would it be alright if I asked for your personal number?” the brunet asked the blond whom squeaked a little in reply as he looked up to Mitsuru.

“That is, if your alpha packmates don’t mind.” he added off, glancing to Akira, Mami and Manabu.

“By all means, Masato-kun is probably ecstatic.” Akira teased.

Mitsuru chuckled, fishing out his phone from his pocket pants then, giving it to Masato who nearly dropped it out of nervousness. The blond omega typed with shaky fingers before finishing his number a couple seconds later to give to Mitsuru. The brunet hunter nodded then, pressed call. Immediately a cute ring tone filled the room and Mitsuru swore he could see the omega blush even redder if that was possible.

“Alright, I’m done here. Let’s head out?” Jin said as he and Manabu had finished packing their bought books into an own designed paper bag of the bookstore.

“Yeah sure,” Mitsuru replied before looking back to Masato with a smile “I’ll see you soon then, Masato-kun.”

Masato could only nod in reply as Mitsuru waved good-bye “I’ll contact you all when I have my free time to be interviewed.” he said before he and Jin left the bookstore with the Masahito members waving and telling him to take care on their way.

“Well that was easy.” Jin stated as they started to walk their way back to Ligaya house. “I have no doubt at all that this mission will be over in a month or less.”

“We’ll need to report to Hyde-san again.” Mitsuru replied off as he was fiddling in his phone “Also, pack our stuff into the house.”

“Man, I can’t wait to get out of that cramped out motel room.” he admitted, stretching his arms out whilst yawning “I’m driving by the way.”

“Alright, I need to plan out on our next move anyways. Should we call the others?”

“Nah, we can tell them when we get to the motel.” he told the brunet as Jin opened his hand to Mitsuru “Keys please.”

The kitsune shrugged, unlocking the keys that was hooked onto his pants then, giving it to Jin “Are we meeting Mr. Kawayan at the house again tomorrow?”

“Probably, old man looks too nice and polite... Well, given the fact that he’s an engkanto but still,” Jin continued off as the came to the Ligaya house. He opened the car and got in the driver’s seat, Mitsuru moving to shotgun “We have next to no problem at all.”

“Then, you be Rui’s mate when he gets to the house tomorrow.” Mitsuru said.

“What? Why? Can’t Reita and Rui pretend to be mates?” Jin asked flabbergasted.

“As you may have noticed, Reita has a very visible mate mark near his neck.” Mitsuru explained off as he opened the car compartment in front of him “It will be easier to explain that you and Rui are still planning your wedding rather than, having to explain why Rui’s mate already has a mate mark.”

Jin groaned, eyes rolling to the side as he relented “Fine fine,” the blond agreed as he swerved the car a little on the way to their motel.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, this is just fake relationships.” Mitsuru chuckled “I know how much you don’t want that ass of yours tied down.”

“My ass likes being wild and free thank you very much,” Jin said as he parked their car into the parking lot of the Hotaru motel “Fucking random omegas and betas without having anyone to get jealous is an amazing bachelor’s life.” he stated lastly as the blond hunter got off the car, huffing a little to further prove his sentence to be true.

Yet, his teammate could only laugh in response “Dude, you’re so against mates.”

“Mates are a hindrance to our type of work. You should know that very clearly.” Jin retorted, his voice lacing to one of seriousness “Reita is endangering his mate you know. None of us should follow into his footsteps.”

Mitsuru sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to keep his composure in check. He started to walk to their room first, leaving Jin to tail behind him “I know that... Which is why I don’t have one either.” he said as he opened the door to their room; he told Jin half of the truth as to why he himself wasn’t mated as well yet, that reason alone was not the whole issue as to why the kitsune was alone.

The sigh of Reita sitting on the floor polishing his guns and Rui on their couch with a laptop on his lap was what the duo saw as they entered the room. Both pair of eyes of their teammates averted to them as the Jin and Mitsuru went inside; suddenly realizing that their day may have been a little more tiring than, they thought it was--since they were all trained to ignore their physical needs at a mission at all costs when in playing fields.

“Yo,” was their mare’s first greet “You guys took long, don’t tell me you two went on a date.” he said with a grin whilst looking at both Jin and Mitsuru.

“Shut up,” Mitsuru retorted back as he held up one middle finger for Reita then, proceeded to go to his bags and arrange his own materials.

“What’s got stuck up in that guy’s ass?” the blond mare asked this time as he directed the question to Jin, a questioning look etched onto his features.

But, their leader could only groan out wearily whilst slumping his body down on their shared bed “Mates fucked him up because flirting.” Jin mumbled out a half jumbled explanation as he pointed his index finger to Rui “Ru, starting tomorrow we’re mates so act like it.” he said with not much of an explanation as well.

Their silver haired beta nearly choked on his own saliva, coughing a few times at the sudden decision “Why? Did something happen?” he asked the other.

“Some explaining led to another and now we’re staying at the Ligaya house for our base.” Mitsuru said in Jin’s behalf; he could see the blond nearly fall asleep due to exhaustion, his eyes drooping down from chatting and conversing with their recent new acquaintances. The brunet gave thought to maybe cutting Jin some slack and having him rest since, their mission was going too smoothly. Easy sailing that maybe they could get a rest day as to not over work their leader.

Yet, even as the thought crossed the kitsune’s mind, the very idea of it was shattered by Jin himself. Someone should really tell this guy to get a break before Jin digs himself up his own grave.

“Give me 5 minutes to pack and we’re out of this motel. Me and Mitsuru already arranged everything and we’re going to stay at the Ligaya house.” He explained further as the blond hunter sat up from his place and looked to each and every single member of his unit.

“Mitsuru already got contact with the Masahito pack. From sheer observation alone they seem to be normal but, we can’t let our guard down. Once we finish moving to our new base, Mitsuru and Rui will write a status report. Rui, I want you to plan out with Mitsuru what we’ll do once he enters the pack’s territory. Reita, you’re still on night patrol.” Jin said strictly, giving out his usual orders. The cheery and hyper gleeful tone of voice and mood was gone and replaced by the stone cold hearted killer of a hunter he really was.

“Reita, what were the recent nightmares they had again?” The leader asked as he turned his gaze to Reita.

The mare hummed, continuing to polish and clean thoroughly his glock “They’re a strange group you know.” He started, checking at his gun’s nuzzle and peeping through the hole as one hand took out the cartridge to clean it for later. “When I scanned the area there was next to no nightmares at all as we reported to Hyde last night.” He said whilst looking up at his teammates.

“The only fear I felt were from old scars. PTSD nightmares from two members, that I would assume is from their pack leader Byou and right-hand Manabu.” Reita stated, gaze moving to the right side as if to remember properly the other details “Those fears were strong as fuck. Others were mild domestic fears, probably from that Masato kid I read about earlier.” He shrugged “But, I’m not sure though since I didn’t get any closer to properly acknowledge which fear is which per person.”

The blond leader nodded “We need to keep a close check on them.”

“It’s either they’re innocent or some screwed up psychotic pack that gets kicks from killing their own kind and feel innocent... That or some sort of brainwashing, whatever conclusion comes about.” Reita added with a chuckle on the end.

Mitsuru rolled his eyes “Do you ever take your job seriously?”

“He seems to be like Jin, always goofing and messing around.” Rui sufficed this time as his eyes came back to glue themselves on the laptop. He was working on getting clear pathways and maps on the Masahito pack’s place. As well as an outlining detail of great escape routes in Koushi as a total just in case they were to get in trouble.

Jin scoffed “Excuse you, Reita is more controlled and on leash than, me.” he said proudly.

“Oi shut up!” The mare retorted as he threw the wash cloth he used to clean his guns.

Jin could only laugh in response as he shook his head. The blond grabbed a hold of the wash cloth Reita threw at him and threw it back at the mare’s direction “Make me,” he grinned in challenge. Jin stood up from his place, his legs wobbling a little as he felt himself go dizzy from the sudden action. His sight blackened from the corners as patches of dots started to haze around in his vision.

The hunter blinked a few times, shaking his head again to try and regain control. Balancing himself so he won’t have to make himself look like a weak fool in front of his teammates. Even though it was obvious to just about anyone that Jin was near to collapsing when he stood up.

“Oi Jin, are you alright?” Rui asked from the couch as he laid his laptop down to stand up and slowly walk over to the blond hunter. As much as they all knew that Jin didn’t like being babied or being told that he needed help; Rui couldn’t find it in himself to restrain his urge to help their leader. Mitsuru and Reita gazed a look to the beta as if to warn him not to meddle in with Jin’s current situation... Sometimes, a good-hearted act only ended badly when it was directed to Jin.

“Yeah, just a little tired.” he retorted back, holding one hand up as if to say not to get any closer to him. Jin himself was a little prideful, so if a measly scanning of area and interaction with their targets are exhausting for him, it would feel as though Jin had just stoop down low and can’t be called leader at all.

The blond blond shook his head again, as if it would help his dizzy state and he started to walk off to his bag.

Once Jin walked pass Reita, the other’s head immediately shot up. The mare blinked a few times in puzzlement; closing his eyes in finality for a moment as he sniffed the air “Omega.” he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Excuse me?” Jin turned around to the demon with an arched brow.

“You.” Reita said as he pointed his index finger to their leader “Smell like an omega right now.” he teased with a grin.

“No way?” Jin responded by grabbing a hold of his jacket then, to his shirt as he sniffed around on his clothes “Are you sure?” he asked again, nearly shucking off his clothes to better smell them “I don’t smell anything though---”

“Oh my god, did you just go casanova-ing in the middle of a mission Jin?” Rui groaned with a roll of his eyes. He seriously does not understand the need of his alpha teammates to randomly go around having sex with other people whilst they were doing an assignment. The beta crossed his arms against his chest, looking at their blond leader with a disappointed look etched upon his features.

“No way, he had _no time_ at all to be fucking random strangers. Besides, I was with Jin the _whole_ time.” Mitsuru interject, his hands moving to place themselves on his waist as he glared at Jin, feet tapping against the floor as if waiting for their leader to answer properly to their accusation. If the blond really did do one of his escapades again without Mitsuru noticing he would get pissed at Jin for putting errors in their work.

“Woah, woah, guys chill” Jin told this time as he held both hands up this time in chest level to make his teammates understand “I _did not_ go casanova in the middle of a mission. Seriously, what do you guys take me for?” his tone leaning to offended

Reita coughs after Jin’s words “Scent slut,” the mare said before coughing again “ _Whore,_ ”

Jin glared at Reita’s direction to which the mare only smiled back at him innocently “Anyways,” he started again, hands moving about in a way of gestures and such as Jin did his best to explain himself to Mitsuru and Rui who were being too skeptical.

“As Reita had so kindly said, you guys know I easily get scented.” He explained off “It was probably that omega Masato.”

Mitsuru could only sigh shaking his head in dismay “You’ve been smelling like an omega since the airplane ride anyways.” the brunet admitted before giving another glare at their _leader_ “But for real, _quit_ fucking around before or in missions Jin. _Literally._ ” Mitsuru scolded.

“I do not!” Jin answered back in his defense, acting like a little child who wouldn’t be believed nor taken seriously by his parents “It was probably Tsukasa! I was with the dude for hours before heading to our plane.”

Reita coughed again “fuckboy.” he coughed before Jin’s words finally sunk in to him “Tsukasa? You mean omega doctor from clinic and chemical labs Tsukasa?” Reita inquired this time out of curiosity.

“You were with Tsukasa...?” Rui sufficed this time, looking at Jin in question.

“Holy shit, are you dating him?!” Reita suddenly chirped up out of nowhere as he stood up from his place, a sudden energy surging from the mare “I can’t believe it! Our notorious playboy leader is finally getting chained down! I knew there was a reason you were seeing him all too often!”

“Shut up Reita.” Jin snapped at Reita.

The blond hunter sighed, one hand rubbing at his forehead “I was with Jun for this mission. And seriously, the guy is _so not my type_.” Jin said off as he went to his bag and took out a box from it.

“This is why I was with him,” he added off before opening the box full of specialized bullets “I made him customized these babies up. One bullet of Lunesta for each of us, except for Mitsuru whom I’m giving 2 bullets for.” he said whilst looking at the kitsune’s way “And another bullet filled with Halcion this time for me, Mitsuru and Rui..” he stated as he took the Halcesta bullet which was the only one isolated from the others.

“Hey! Why don’t I get a Halcion bullet?” Reita whined.

“Because Reita, my dear friend,” Jin said as he walked to the mare and gave the Halcesta bullet to him with a grin “You get the awesomest one. This is Halcesta, a fusion of the two bullets. It hasn’t been tested on werewolves yet, so we don’t know if it can be deadly for them or not.” Jin added with a shrug of his shoulders “I’m giving this one to you since you’re the only one here who can snipe shot like Mitsuru.”

“Jin you’re awesome!” Reita said in glee as he took in his hands the bullet before his features scrunched up in sudden realization ‘You’re a sniper too... Even better than, me actually. Why don’t you get the bullet?” the mare questioned.

“I have other things to do; besides I interacted with the Masahito pack’s members a lot. So, trust forming will be easier than, hitting them with a bullet.” Jin reasoned out.

“Less work for you so, you’ll have time to call Tsukasa and flirt with him behind out back.” Mitsuru said from his corner of the room.

“I do not flirt with Jun!” Jin nearly shouted “God, don’t let Tsukushi hear that.”

“Ah, so you’re on real name basis with Tsukasa now? Glad to know it’s taking on a serious level here.” Reita laughed beside Jin.

“Why don’t you want Tsukushi to know?” Rui asked this time from the couch he sat on.

“Because _Tsukushi_ is going out with _Tsukasa_ and they’re very serious!” Jin exasperated with gestures of his hands as though he could explain himself better if he did the action.

In an instant, the room grew very quiet and Jin was pretty shocked by the sudden silence.

“Oh dude, are you alright? I can’t believe your sister--” Mitsuru’s words were cut off by Jin screaming.

“Oh my god you guys! I just said he’s not my type! We have a totally platonic and brotherly relationship!” Jin said as he started stomping his way back to his bag but, not before shoving the box of bullets into Mitsuru’s hands “You guys are going to be the death of me!”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation/Notes: 
> 
> Ligaya - Tagalog for Joy or Happiness
> 
> Kawayan - Kawayan is Tagalog for Bamboo, so in English Jin was talking to a person named Mr. Bamboo
> 
> Hotaru - Japanese for Firefly
> 
> Lei Hong - Is actually my Dad's Chinese name that I decided to use for this fic lol, from the internet I searched it says it means great thunder? idk... isstillreallypissedthatmyparentsdidn'tgivemeachinesename
> 
> Gumamela - A kind of flower found in the Philippines
> 
> Himawari - Japanese for sunflower 
> 
> "Medyo Malamig." - trans: "Kinda cold.", in that part of the story I made Mitsuru speak in Tagalog since it's one of the few languages I can speak fluently. And it being less known would be even better.
> 
> Meaning: When Mitsuru said kinda cold, he meant that Manabu was being stoic or strict or giving off that unfriendly aura, in other words being cold.
> 
> Engkanto - a kind of supernatural being from the Philippines. Usually, Engkantos are like nymphs or fairies. They're usually very good natured and are acquainted to nature itself.
> 
> Okaiii!! That's about it all ~ Tell me if there are other words here that I inserted and you guys have next to no clue or idea at all what it means. Comment or give me critiques! I totally love those and you never know if your comments may inspire me to write a scene or whatnot in this fic ouo


	5. Mission 03: The Concession of a Tactical Variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I fannly updated BtP! This was hella long, like 12k long. I already speculated that it would be this long so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy ~ Don't worry though, I have a feeling that the next chapter would only be somewhere around my minimum, which is 6-8k ouo
> 
> A lot of things are gonna happen here, so if you guys don't read the warning tags I suggest you do. Sooner or later, this fanfic will have intense psychological traumas, dark themes, heavy gore/violence and major character deaths. So, if you guys aren't up for that, I forcibly insist that you stop reading this now.
> 
> This was supposed to be proofread by my bestfriend Alyssa but, some problems arised so yeah, this is unbeta. If there are errors here that you guys don't understand feel free to comment and I'll fix itt! 
> 
> But anyways, to those that enjoy this kind of genre like me, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> Mitsuru got so much screen time here that for a moment here, I actually felt as though Mitsuru was the main character! lol

 

 **A** magazine loaded with bullets was thrown to Mitsuru; the kitsune easily catching it without so much as glancing to the direction of the person whom gave it to him "Why another magazine?" he asked easily, staring at the item in his hands curiously before looking up to place his gaze on Jin.

"What? A leader can't be too sure to give some help to his teammates?" Jin said as he walked over to Rui whose been busy with the computer all day long "So Ru, status report?"

"Well, there's no known movement from the pack yet. So far, we'll have to get Intel on Mitsuru now once he's inside. Since Reita's sniffing for nightmares isn't doing us any progress." Rui stated as a matter of fact, trying to create a map out of the Masahito pack's area with the satellites and internet ASASF has but, even that has proven to be half-assed; it seemed as though there was something blocking their system from getting a full map. The pack's area was a rather large and vast one, with enough garden space for them to run around in their wolf form as well as a nearby lake side. The pack's pretty well off compared to the others, not to mention there's only a handful of members in it. Normally, there would be suspicion at this but, since their unit already knows that their leader Byou and his right-hand Manabu were veteran underworld cage fighters, them being able to get their hands on heaps of money is not a possibility that can be crossed out easily.

The pack could be doing something illegal, they could have used their money from cage fighting for their pack or they stole money from the other packs they've massacred. There were numerous possibilities that could be come up with and their unit wasn't all too sure yet.

More research and data collecting was needed.

"Excuse my ass for not getting anything from their nightmares." Reita says out of nowhere as he enters there conference room in their base "You up and ready Mi?" he asks as he slumps down on the couch near Mitsuru whom was packing his belongings-- _weapons._

The kitsune had just finished packing up the last of the _needed material_ that he _might_ need if ever they were compromised. Not that the brunet would think they'd get caught; he was already starting to doubt in general that the Masahito pack was the one responsible for the massacres.

Yet, better to be sure than, regret shit later on.

"Yup, everything's packed. My other stuff's already in the car; Jin's driving me to them." Mitsuru told Reita "But, I think I'm leaving this extra magazine behind." He added off before throwing the magazine to Reita's direction, the mare almost dropping it with his hands though, luckily his thighs caught it instead "Too obvious and I really don't feel comfortable packing way too many items for this." he stated as a matter of fact, looking over to Jin who was busy discussing with Rui on how to better construct their map of the Masahito clan's place.

"Whatever makes you happy couz," Jin teases playfully as he glances to Mitsuru before placing a kiss on top of Rui's head "Heading out to drop off Mitsuru babe, see you later~" he plays along in a singing voice.

"Whatever," Rui replies back, too focused on his computer to pay any attention to anyone.

"Be careful there dude," Reita says as he lightly bro fists Mitsuru "Call us if you need backup."

"Oh please, this'll be a piece of cake." Mitsuru retorts with a roll of his eye "Not, even worth bringing an agimat."

"Oi, don't break proto--" Reita couldn't finish his sentence as Jin's loud voice beat his.

"Hey! Let's go already!" Jin shouts from the door of the house. How he goes from one place to another without anyone noticing is truly one of his specialties. That or the unit leader is just way too active most of the time that no one can keep up with him.

"Coming!" Mitsuru shouts back "Don't worry Rei, I'm not a rebel like you and Jin." he says with a laugh, as Reita scoffed at his comment and was Rui sniffling down a laugh from his place"Anyways, see you guys in maybe... A week or two?" he says with a shrug before walking out of the room.

"I'll keep an eye out for you at night!" Reita shouts to him.

"That sounds really creepy Rei! Stalker!" Mitsuru replies before he and Jin are out of the house. The sound of Reita's laugh loud and evident in the house as they close the door.

Both Jin and Mitsuru enter their unit's van, Mitsuru bucking up his seatbelt at shotgun this time as Jin drives "So, how are we doing with the books?" the blond asks casually, keeping it clean and simple as he asks whether Mitsuru had fully studied the pack's members. Although, they were wary about the right-hand man since, there was a speculation of Jouri Manabu that he could have a background in witch craft... Which was somewhat of a big rip-off since it seemed to be only a big rumour that could still worth a shot or a fluke. They already had an illusion charm on Mitsuru for safety purposes when he was on initiation with the Masahito pack. And the fact that when Mitsuru doubled his illusion so he wouldn't get caught got pass Manabu meant that if Manabu did have a history, he wasn't that good.

"You mean the cook books?" Mitsuru replies back before shrugging "I already got to practice some of the ingredients. But all in all, I could make all of them." he grinned and looked over to Jin "If you want, I'll make that coffee flavoured ice cream that you like so much."

"Nice, you're gonna knock'em dead with your skills." Jin chuckles "But, let's see how dead the pack becomes first with your ice cream you give me any. Deal?"

"Hai hai, thanks for your concern and support of my cause." Mitsuru says as he checks his phone. He promised to text Masato when he arrives and since the Ligaya house was only a 15 minute drive away from their home, it was only natural for the brunet to inform Masato that they were on their way. It didn't take longer than, a minute for Masato to reply back to him.

\-----------

 **Sender:** Masato

**Subject:**

\----

Really?! I'll tell the others then! Can't wait to see you!

\------------

"Looks like Masato will be a really big help to me with getting along with everybody." Mitsuru states out, too lazy to reply back. But, since he needs to keep the other entertained and be in good terms, he needs to keep the omega happy.

"Told you he'll come in handy," Jin replies back in a gleeful tone of voice, driving through the blocks and roads to the house "Kid looks like he's desperate for attention."

"Don't be rude," Mitsuru says as he could see the outline of the Masahito pack's house "He's probably one of those naive kids that believe in destiny or are easily swooned away."

"I'm just telling the truth. And if he can be easily swooned away, that's also a sign he's desperate for attention ya know?" Jin retorts as Mitsuru playfully rolls his eyes at Jin's words-though, he somewhat agrees to what he said-. The blond leader takes a turn then they're at the gates of the Masahito pack's abode. "We're here, now get your shit outta my car."

Mitsuru chuckles "Are you trying to be an ass to me today Jin? Such a heart-warming good-bye couz." the brunet states off as he gets out of the car. Masato was already at the gates, excitedly awaiting Mitsuru's arrival as the blond omega was quick to run to the brunet's side as soon as the kitsune was out of the car.

"You're here!" Masato exclaims cheerfully as Mami was behind him, waiting for Mitsuru as well.

"How ya doing Ma-chan?" Mitsuru asks as he lightly ruffles the omega's golden locks; Masato easily blushing at the action "Thanks for waiting out here for me, even though I'm just a few blocks away from here."

"Well, we've been eagerly anticipating your arrival if you must know." Mami says.

Jin goes out of his way to open the back of their van to get Mitsuru's bags out "A little help Mi-chan!" Jin tells the brunet as he takes out one bag from the back. Although, the brunet didn't really have much to carry, only having two bags at the back and a couple of his clothes were from Rui even. Their silver haired beta bringing way too much stuff so, he agreed to lend some to Mitsuru to make his stay look more authentic. Mitsuru excused himself from Mami and Masato before he went to the back to get his bags and walk back to the duo waiting for him at the gate.

As soon as Jin and Mitsuru were in front of the gate again, the doors to the pack's house opened and out came Manabu and their pack leader Byou. The curly haired brunet walking right behind their leader as they welcomed their newest member of the pack.

"Mitsuru! Glad to have you in the family!" The brunet leader said as he walked down the stairs and came in to give a hug to Mitsuru "We've been expecting you!" he added off before his gaze wavered to the side and he stared over at Jin "Is this your cousin?"

Jin smiled, extending a hand over to Byou "Toshio Jin, Mitsuru's cousin."

"Nice to meet you Jin." Byou replied with a smile as he shook Jin's hand "My name's Masahito Byou."

"Masahito? Are you-" Jin's question was cut off. Although, the blond already knew the answer to his question.

"Yeah, pack leader." Byou said with a slight shrug before his attention went back to Mitsuru "So, let's get you settled in?" he said, patting Mitsuru's shoulder "Would you like to come in Jin? A simple hospitality."

"If I get to see where my couz is gonna be living from now on then, yes please!" Jin replied back with enthusiasm to Byou "Would it be alright to park our van here or?" he asked with an arched brow as Jin pointed his thumb to their ride on the back.

"Oh, it's alright. You can park there." Manabu interjected this time.

"Alright awesome!" Jin grinned as he stayed by Mitsuru's side trying to help the brunet in carrying his bags... Although, the kitsune was adamant on carrying all bags himself, not like it was heavy anyways... Besides, who knows what other hellish concoction Jin might think of slipping inside Mitsuru's bag so, he'd rather not take the chance.

"It's been a while since we've had a new addition to our family." Byou started off as he lead them to the inside of their home "We're just a new pack and all but, we're slowly growing. I'm surprised Mitsuru even found out about us so soon."

"I've been asking around. Jin was the one who got you guys though, he got some assigned work here last time and found out you guys resided here." Mitsuru said "Although, Manabu-san already knows that?" he glanced over to Manabu and saw the man smile and nod.

"Is that so? Why didn't you tell me anything Manabu!" Byou stopped on his tracks for a moment as he practically whined, though he quickly forgot about his childish little outburst as he opened a door to show to their guests "This is one of our living rooms. We use this one for when we have guests. We have a private one just for the family." Byou explained off.

Inside the room, there was a blond headed beta whom was reading a magazine at one of the couches. He looked up and a smile quickly formed on his lips as the blond skipped and walked over to the group "Welcome to our family!" he said with arms stretching out in a greeting "The name's Harasawa Shin."

"Kurimaki Mitsuru, it's very nice to meet you Shin-san." Mitsuru said as he bowed then, pointed a hand to Jin "Ah, this is my cousin Jin. He's just visiting."

"Yo, nice to meet ya!" Jin gave a lazy salute.

"Shin is our resident captain. He works by the docks, giving little boat trips for the people here on his yacht. If you ever wanna just swim along in the lake, inform Shin." Byou explained off "I'll show you that later, but for now, let's get you to your room so you can leave your bags." And the alpha leader led them to a staircase.

"I'll talk to ya later Mitsuru-kun!" Shin said before everyone went upstairs to the second floor.

"Our house has 4 floors all in all," Masato chirped up this time, walking beside Mitsuru "2 and 3rd floor are full of sleeping rooms. The 4th floor is a big balcony rooftop with a pool on the side." the blond omega explained off, Mitsuru listening intently to his every word.

"We're already near a lake yet, we have a pool on top still?" Mitsuru replies back with a chuckle "This sounds awesome."

 _'And very suspicious.'_ Both Mitsuru and Jin thought at the same time.

"Well, it was installed because first, some people are too lazy to go downstairs and second, we have a member that isn't pretty fond of lake waters. Sensitive skin." Manabu explained.

They were led upstairs to a single room where Mitsuru would stay at; Byou stands by the door and says "This is where you'll be staying. At the end of this hall, we have two chamber rooms for Omegas in heat and the second before the ends are the big rooms for when you want to sleep with more than, 2 of the members, for scenting and the likes."

Mitsuru enters his room and puts his bags down near the bed. Jin stays by the door watching Mitsuru for a moment before he scans the room, the hall and the area they're at in general. He then turns around to look at Byou, an amused quirk at the ends of his lips "You're an awfully hands-on pack leader are you?"

"I just like welcoming everyone that's gonna be a part of our family. I like knowing for myself what's going on directly you know?" Byou answered in amused tone of voice to Jin's curiosity as he stretched out one arm to the point to the stairs close to them "Anyways, let's get on with the tour?"

Masato jumped in from their conversation to talk to Mitsuru "Ah, Mitsuru! If you ever have any questions or need any help, my rooms just right across yours!"

"Really? Please take care of me then," Mitsuru replied back.

"Masato's so hyped up to help you! It's practically destiny your rooms are in front of each other." Mami teases to which, Masato flushed deeply as he lightly pushed Mami and gave her a look to keep quiet.

"Oh! Destiny Mi-chan! Such a cross of fate for this to happen!" Jin tags along, chuckling alongside Mami "The doors of destiny are right in front of you!"

"I like this guy, he's cool." Mami says as he points to Jin and the blond gives her a high five.

Byou showed Jin and Mitsuru from the 2nd floor to the 4th floor of the balcony and swimming pool. The 3rd floor was just like the 2nd, with the exception of Byou having a master bedroom there and it was where Aki, Chiyu, Kazuki and Manabu's rooms were located.

As everyone moved to the top floor, a marvelous view of the lake and garden close to it where the pack can run around in their wolf form was to be seen. It was a vast area with a garden that was definitely always trimmed and taken proper care of. A few more hectares from the garden was the forest Misteryo; where the lake got its name from.

From their top floor, you could easily see the sun setting and it was definitely a great view.

"Would you like to stay here for dinner Jin? It'd be rude not to offer to our guest." Byou suggested.

"You're such a gentleman aren't ya?" the blond chuckled, putting a hand on his waist "But sure why not? Maybe after enjoying the sunset?"

Byou nodded and Manabu took out his phone from his pant's pocket before informing everyone "I'll just text Shin and Aki; I didn't see Aki all day by the way."

"Aki?" Mitsuru asks.

"Aki Toyosaki. She's one of our best cooks here alongside Shin." Manabu informed "You'll meet her later. I just don't know where she ran off to again."

"Ah, the family's fairly big huh?" Mitsuru inquires.

"We've been growing recently. There's been a lot of moments where we take in orphaned pups." Byou says as he moves next to Masato to lightly ruffle the blond omega's hair.

"Oi! Who are you calling pup?!" He complains with a puff of his cheeks, unamused by their pack leader's antics.

Byou laughs and says "But, compared to other packs, we're still fairly small."

\---------------------------------

**Training Simulation: Creature Mythology**

_Chapter 6: Races & Species_

_Subsection: Werewolf_

Pup

\-- A word referred to by mostly the werewolf species. Yet, it has been a normative usage for other races as well such as the Kitsune, White Tiger and other feline related races.

Pup is a singular word used to describe or refer to a new born or young wolf.

\---------------------------------

The sunset watching didn't take long and not a couple of minutes later everyone was on their way downstairs, being led by Byou who was in front as per usual as he assisted everyone to the dining room of the house. The dining room was rather large, a big round table in the center where everyone could fit; and to be honest, there was space for more people to sit in.

Mitsuru comments "That's one of the biggest round tables I've seen." he chuckles.

Manabu led both him and Jin to a seat, the duo sitting close to him and Byou before he said "Well, we like having the whole family in one table. Me and Byou were debating before if we should get a long or round table. If our family gets even bigger, we'll probably buy another round table. But for now, this one is perfect for us."

"This table is super shiny!" Jin said in glee, lightly rubbing a finger at the table as he stares at his somewhat translucent reflection.

Dinner went on with everyone eating Shin and Aki's world famous shabu-shabu hot pot whilst questioning mostly Mitsuru about his history and family. Jin and Mitsuru had already plotted out the kitsune's bio for this mission so, there were only a few adlibs and made up stories that weren't in the plan.

The conversations went on from history to Jin telling especially embarrassing stories to the pack. Mitsuru was almost kept to a tight shut on his lips, Masato not laughing as much as the others as he looked to Mitsuru cutely with a smile. But then, one story led to another and Mitsuru was having a hard time trying to look like a decent human being in front of the Masahito pack.

From a made up story of not knowing how to ride a bike till he was 20, asking a girl out on a date when he was 5 then, crying to Jin and asking Jin to be his make-up girlfriend afterwards, then going to an overseas trip where Mitsuru's English was horrible.

It went on and on till, Jin came to one more story.

"And you know? When Mitsuru first spawned out his tail and ears by accident he was totally crying! I remember him being all red faced, his eyes were like waterfalls and I couldn't help but think he looked super adorable at that time!" Jin told with a laugh, everyone in the table laughing alongside him except for Mitsuru and Masato, whom was a bit flustered with the story and the latter trying to contain himself.

"He started crying even more when I told him, he'll never be able to get rid of that look! He'll have to live with his human form with wolf parts! He was all like _'Jin-chan, Jin-chan! I don't wanna be a wolf man hybrid! I'm scared!'._ " Jin added and after that, even Masato couldn't control his laughter at the blond hunter's ridiculous story.

Except for the fact that the ridiculous story wasn't a lie. Mitsuru had told his teammates on a drunken night before of how he had accidentally first spawned his tails and ears without going on full kitsune form. It was a bad idea to tell Jin such things sometimes; since when in missions their leader wants their reactions to be authentic at times so Jin pulls up his sleeves and uses things like this on missions.

Although not all the time, it was still embarrassing on Mitsuru's part. Which is the reaction Jin clearly wants from him at the time.

As everyone was occupied for a moment, dinner already eaten and stomachs were satisfied thanks to Aki and Shin's culinary expertise. Jin checks his wrist watch "Ah, it's that late already?" the blond said out loud "Sorry, but I think I've over stayed." he grinned sheepishly.

"It's no problem, hearing from Mitsuru's own cousin about these stories can bring the family closer." Manabu said as he checked their wall clock "And yeah, it is pretty late."

"I need to get home now. My mate is probably worried sick." Jin said as he stood up from his seat.

"We'll see you out then," Byou said as he stood up from his seat as well as Manabu and Mitsuru.

"And we'll clean up." Mami said as she, Shin and Aki took the plates and glasses.

"It was nice meeting you Jin!" Shin and Aki bid their good-byes.

"Tell us more embarrassing stories of Mitsuru when you get back!" Aki added quickly before Jin and the others could leave the room. The blond giving a thumbs up to Aki and Mami to whom he had gotten quite close to thanks to their playfully personalities mashing up together nicely.

At the door, Jin hugged Mitsuru "You call me whenever you have a problem, alright couz?" the blond leader said as he tightened his hold on the kitsune "Even with a new family, you'll always be my cousin."

"Don't worry, I'll visit as much as I can." Mitsuru said as they parted and he smiled at Jin "Call me when you get home. Say hi to Rui for me." he said and they fist bumped.

"See you around Jin," Manabu said as he waved to the blond.

Jin gave him a lazy salute "I'll bring my mate around the bookshop. He's a total dork for books."

Jin bid his good-bye's to the Masahito pack, Mitsuru being happily dragged by the omega Masato as Jin took off with their team's van. The blond leader fished out his phone from his pocket, dialing Reita's number where it ringed a couple of times before the blond mare answered.

"Yo, Mitsuru's been delivered. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, meet up?" Reita answered back.

Back at the Masahito pack's place, Mitsuru helped around. He tried to help Shin and Mami with the dishes but they, told him to enjoy around the place and explore, he can help around the house next time. _'Establishing good impressions, done.'_ he said to himself as Mitsuru was contemplating about whether if he should choose to socialize more with the other pack members to get some data for their mission or get back to work on exploring the house instead when, Masato was suddenly begging for his attention once again.

"Ne ne, do you wanna play video games in the living room?" The omega asked.

"Why not?" he smiled to the omega "By the way, how many are we in the family?" Mitsuru inquired as he was led by the other to the living room.

Masato arranged their ps4 whilst answering "Hmm... We're around 11 here, including you now." the omega said with a smile as he held in his hand two CD cases "Tekken or Street Fighter?"

"Definitely Tekken!" Mitsuru replied in glee.

The omega pushed the CD in then, grabbed two controllers for him and Mitsuru "So, when are the other's coming in?" Mitsuru inquired as the game started "I'm gonna beat you with Bryan Fury by the way." he grinned at Masato.

"No way! I'm a master with Eddie, so you're going to eat my dust!" Masato chuckled "And everyone here comes home at around 10:30 or 11." He continues off whilst choosing their characters for the game "Byou and Manabu took a day off today for you though. They always do that when there's a new member coming."

"Eh? Is that so? I can't wait to meet everyone then!" Mitsuru replies with a nod before stating "And Eddie is a button smash character! No fair!" Mitsuru laughs before his phone rings for a text message. The kitsune checks his phone, already knowing for a fact that either Jin or Reita would message him on a status report.

\------------------

**From: Reirei**

**Subject:**

**\----**

Ey yo, how's the new family? Just got checked in with Jin here. You up for some late night calls?

_( Code encryption: I've rendevouz with Jin and on my way to the pack for another round of fear scanning. Any progress on the infiltration? What time can we meet?)_

\------------------

"Pause pause!" Mitsuru said in a haste to Masato as the omega quickly assaulted his character with attacks whilst Mitsuru was distracted with reading Reita's text "No fair! I wasn't looking!" Mitsuru pretended to sulk and pout at the other.

"Well, you're not a very good fighter if you always get distracted!" Masato chirped up, chuckling at Mitsuru "Who texted you by the way? Jin?"

"Nope, it's our bestfriend Reita."

\------------------

**Sender: Mitsuru**

**To: Reirei**

**Subject:**

**\----**

Having fun! Haven't met the whole family yet, but waiting! And no late nights dude! I'll be dreaming somewhere around 12 or 1 so, don't bother me!

_(Code encryption: No progress at all. Haven't even met everyone yet. I'll try to get some more intel but, we can dream meet at 12 or 1. A lot of them would probably be asleep at that time.)_

\---------------------

"Bestfriend?" Masato says as he tries to peek at Mitsuru's text.

"Yup, annoying bestfriend." The kitsune replies back as he shows his message to Masato "He was supposed to come by but, he's always late for things. He's visiting here but, I don't know for how long." he says with a slight shrug of his shoulders as Masato unpauses their game. "He said he met up with Jin at their house already though, so for sure they're gonna be out chugging on alcohol the whole night. Poor Rui, having to deal with those two knuckleheads."

"You're pretty close knit with your family and friends huh? I'm jealous!" Masato comments as Mitsuru easily applied damage to his character the moment they started the game.

"Yeah, they can be annoying sometimes." Mitsuru chuckles "But, I think this family is--"

"I"m home!" Mitsuru was cut off when the sound of the front door opening and a large booming voice quickly echoed throughout the place.

"Welcome back!" Masato shouted out, not bothering to look nor confirm at who had entered their house as the stranger's footsteps could be heard going to their place and Mitsuru found himself looking at a tall alpha man with jet black hair whom was wearing a police uniform. The man grinned at Masato and him as he walked over to their place at the couch.

"Yo, you must be the new guy." He said and Mitsuru already knew who he was.

The kitsune extended a hand for a greeting before their attention was cut off by a loud shout.

"Reno!" Shin came out of nowhere as he ran then hugged the alpha.

Reno laughed, hugging his mate back as Reno placed a soft kiss at the other's lips "Hey babe, how was your day?" he asked as Reno lead both of them to rest on the couch; Masato and Mitsuru scooting a bit to give some space for the two. "Harasawa Reno by the way," The alpha continued off as he looked over to Mitsuru with a grin "Shin's husband and mate."

"Kurimaki Mitsuru, nice to meet you Reno." Mitsuru smiled as he bowed his head; his attention away from the game he and Masato were playing. The blond omega took advantage of the momentum and easily destroyed Mitsuru's character.

"Wooohoo! I win!" Masato shouted in triumph as he stretched his hands out in victory.

"No fair! I wasn't looking!" Mitsuru complained.

"Not my fault!" Masato replied back, darting his tongue out at their new family member.

Reno lightly hit Masato's head "Oi, don't you be bullying our new member now! You'll make him leave!" The raven haired alpha joked as he wrapped one arm around Shin whom snuggled against his side in return, happily watching his family argue over a game.

"Winner gets to have a boss battle with me~" Shin said in a singing tune to the others.

"Eh? No way! I don't wanna go a round with you Shin!" Masato grumbled to the beta.

Reno pinched Masato's cheek "Don't bully my mate."

"I'm not bullying anyone!" Masato whined out with a pout as the second match in their game started.

As the four of them played on, one after another the pack's family members started showing up. The second to arrive after Reno was Akira and Chiyu together. Everyone huddled together in the living room playing Tekken. Shin took it to himself to bring dinner to the new arrivals so they could eat whilst watching Mitsuru play with Chiyu.

It seemed to be the boss battle of the century for the Masahito pack. "Both alphas are equally good and skilled in the game of Tekken! Who will win? The skilled and freshly newcomer Mitsuru or the Masahito pack's own year long master Chiyu! What a fight!" Masato said in glee like an announcer's voice.

"You're a pro Mitsuru!" Shin exclaimed out as he had given dinner to Reno and Akira, putting aside Chiyu's share as he went back to his mate's arms and watched the battle in front of him.

"He's not too bad." Chiyu complimented with a grin as they were on a final round, both characters on the verge of dying when Chiyu spotted an opportunity to do a combo and ultimately beat Mitsuru "But, not good enough to beat me." he added off, holding his head up high with two fingers brushing the blond fringes of his bangs to look cool.

"I bow down to the almighty Chiyu-sama." Mitsuru laughed.

Masato quickly shook Mitsuru's shoulders "Mitsu-kun! You have to teach me how to play! You're as good a Chiyu! I wanna beat him too!" The omega pleaded.

Mitsuru gave him a thumbs up with a wink "No problem, you'll be playing circles around him in no time."

"Oi!" Chiyu interjected, his mouth full of rice as he started to eat dinner "I'm the real boss around here! Don't you guys think you can conspire against me!" he stated whilst pointing a spoon to both Mitsuru and Masato.

The duo laughed before they all heard the front door opening and a loud whine to be heard soon after "I'm tired!" A brunet haired beta came out and entered the living room.

"Kazuki! Come here and meet Mitsuru!" Chiyu said as he beckoned for the beta to come over at their place.

"Hi hi, Mitsu-chan. How're ya?" Kazuki said as he fist bumped the brunet alpha.

"You already know each other?" Reno inquired.

"Duh, me and Manabu interviewed him." Kazuki replied back as he sat down on the floor with Chiyu, Mitsuru and Masato. "I see we're having another Tekken match tonight. Who's winning?"

"Of course, your one and only." Chiyu answered, pointing to himself in triumph.

"Me and Masato are planning on overruling him already." Mitsuru countered with a laugh as Chiyu glared at him.

Soon enough the whole family was in the living room, Byou joining his packmates. Though, Mami and Aki couldn't join in, saying they had to sleep early for work tomorrow. The pack enjoyed the small Tekken tournament in their living room until Mitsuru checked his watch and saw that it was already 1 in the morning. He was totally behind schedule with the mare and was keeping everyone in the pack awake with their matches.

Yet, their late night Tekken match was soon coming to an end. It was Reno and Shin whom were the first to announce their drowsiness and to head off to bed. Eventually they were followed by Kazuki who said he had to get to work early too so, he better hit the hay. And later on, everybody agreed to go to bed all together to which in Mitsuru's relief would help him a lot.

Mitsuru was escorted by Byou and Masato to his room; Masato saying good night before he went to his own room.

Byou placed a hand on the kitsune's shoulder, a smile on his lips "Glad to have you in the family." the pack leader said before he waved good night to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru shut the door to his room, staying still as he waits at his position. He listens intently as he heard Byou's footsteps grow farther and farther until he couldn't hear the other male anymore. A breath of relief left the kitsune's lips; putting in his ear a communication piece and as soon as he turned it on, the sound of Reita's voiced boomed in.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing making me wait huh?" The blond mare complained through their ear pieces.

"Gomen gomen, that omega Masato wanted to play Tekken and soon enough everyone in the pack wanted to play." he whispered through their communicators as Mitsuru went to sit on his bed "But, Byou and Manabu give off that weird vibe. Let's dream meet later, ear communicators might be risky."

Reita grumbled "Fine, I'll wait here. But if you take an hour to patrol the house I'm leaving." and with that, the mare cut off their conversation.

Mitsuru took off his ear piece and went to one of his bags. He rummages through it and found the few paper charms he had packed for the house and a small -no smaller than, a grain of rice- device called the geo scanner. The kitsune placed the charms and geo scanner inside his pants pocket before he stood up straight and gathered his energy. Mitsuru closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and with a quick poof, he had transformed into his pipe fox form.

\------------------------------------------

**Training Simulation: Creature Mythology**

_Chapter 6: Species_

_Subsection: Kitsune_

Pipe Fox

\- A pipe fox is one of the three forms of a kitsune. It is said that this form is either for those of a special lineage or for those whom are nine-tailed. Yet, there have been researches that even some nine tails do not have a pipe form.

( Source:  www.pinterest.com/pin/350084571008198255/ )

***************

**Training Simulation: Hunter's Manual**

Devices.

Geo Scanner - a small device hunters use when in a different area that is either out of reach of ASASF's satellites or protected by magic. A geo scanner has an automatic sticker on the back that lets you place it on any walls or high end area.

There is a controller that always goes along the geo scanner. Once it is activated, a red dot will appear from the center. It is advised that no one should be in the area when the geo scanner is mapping out the vicinity. But, the map can be edited on computer once finished scanning. The geo scanner has a light and heat sensor ray that can go through walls of any material may it be cement, marble or bricks.

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Mitsuru had shifted to his pipe fox form, he slithered down on the floor and slipped under the door. The kitsune moved and placed a little charm on his door, chanting words of protection on it. Though, as soon as he had finishing placing the spell on his door, Mitsuru eyes caught up on something else that glowed at the other end of the door. On a closer inspection, he found that there was another charm there. A protection charm like his.

 _'Probably Jin earlier.'_ he mused to himself and shrugged.

Their leader always knew how to take care of them.

Mitsuru continued on his scavenging and scanning of the house. It was a little more harder to move around the area when it was the dead of the night and the only source of light he could see was the moonlight that was shining from the windows... Or just window in general that was located at the end of the hall of the bedrooms. The kitsune moved to the end of the hall and started to draw an incantation spell on the wall below the window. His words were below a whisper but, if one of the werewolves were out of their room and were to walk close to Mitsuru their highly sensitive ears would be able to hear the soft little murmurs of his voice.

Once the spell was placed on the wall, the writings glowed bright and in a split second it was gone from anyone's eye sight. Mitsuru then, placed a protection charm on the spell. Saying another incantation so the paper charm would become transparent and unnoticeable. Although their unit already knew for a fact that Manabu--if he had any background at all on witchcraft was that he wasn't very good at it. Yet, it was still better to play safe than, sorry. Charms were up, second to place on the wall was the geo scanner. Mitsuru placed a small almost dot like machine on the wall, careful to place it on the end side where no one would suspect.

Afterwards, the same charms and scanners were placed on each floor levels, even on the top floor. If there were any mysterious or abnormal activities going on, Rui would be able to pick it up on his laptop back at the Ligaya house.

There was a basement floor at the pack's place, which in Mitsuru's defense screamed suspicious. But, he let it slide for now, easily and stealthily heading back to his room where no one would have suspected a thing from the kitsune. The basement floor was for another day of exploration; his task on his first night was to help Rui make a map and put on charms.

The moment Mitsuru slithered back into his room, he looked around the place. It was always protocol to keep your guard up no matter where you went. Unlike werewolves, kitsunes didn't have a keen sense of sight that was always like night vision. Yet, they both had highly sensitive ears to any living creature that was in the same area as they were. Once he had confirmed that he was indeed alone in his room, Mitsuru changed from his pipe fox form back to his human form.

He checked his wrist watch, knowing for a fact that he had gone overtime on the estimated limit Reita had given to him. Yet, it wouldn't be a surprise if the blond mare had waited outside the house's premises for longer than, he had said. The kitsune headed to his bag first, pulling out from one pocket a controller to activate the little devices he had planted on the walls on the Masahito pack's house. Phase 3 of the mission was done and now, it was time for mission report. Mitsuru directed himself to bed, laying the comforter on top of him as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Dream meeting was a normal thing for their unit, especially for him and Reita. Their kind had that power to walk into dreams wherever they pleased, whether it was in their wake or not. Mitsuru tip toed in the slumbering pack's home; it wouldn't be good if he were to accidentally visit one of the pack's dreams.

He had sensed Reita's presence just a few short distances from the pack's place. In a flash, he and Reita had met up in their own dreams.

The area of their dreams was white with nothing to be seen for miles and miles on. The only things that were visible in the dream was the kitsune and the mare.

"You really love making me wait huh?" Reita grumbled displeased.

Mitsuru answered with a shrug "The pack's a pretty rowdy bunch. But anyways, preparations have been arranged. Tell Rui the scanners are up and running."

"Roger that," Reita replied as he crossed his arms against his chest and asked "Anything else? My fear scan shows nothing but the same. Though..." the mare continued off in a lower voice "Manabu and Byou haven't been sleeping yet, they're wide awake."

"Just for tonight? Though those two have PTSD so we can assume they're afraid of having nightmares again or they're suspicious." Mitsuru sufficed "But they've had that aura in them recently; I'm getting those bad vibes. Manabu may be the most suspicious of me right now."

The mare nodded his head to Mitsuru's words "I'll report this to Jin. You get some rest and collect more intel on the pack tomorrow. Stay on alert with Manabu."

"I'll keep you guys updated." Mitsuru said and just before he left their connected dreams he stated "And it's already tomorrow Rei." he grinned and vanished in their dream.

"Jerk." Reita murmured with a chuckle before he exited the dream world and opened his eyes to the reality of the Earth. He moved his body and his bones cracked from the action. He had been sitting in an uncomfortable position on top of a tree branch for too long "Stupid fucking fox making me wait in shitty places." he complained before jumping off the tree branch and walking out into the city streets.

Yet, the moment Reita had walked away from the tree his body came to a halt and he felt paralyzed for a split second. That feeling, the feeling of eyes on your back and that you're being watched. It was a different kind of ambiance from when people at the ASAF kept an eye on you.

It was from the gaze of something similar to a lurking enemy.

Reita stood tall and strong as his hands started to form into a fist as he prepared himself. He took a small and tentative glance to his back before resuming back to walking. He felt as though his senses were sky rocketing as every sound his footsteps made felt as though they echoed throughout the entire street.

 _'I need to lose that.'_ he said internally as he went to a different direction from where his unit's base was hiding.

 _'Should I confront? It won't be good if they escape though.'_ Reita tsk-ed in frustration before his legs directed him to a street corner where he knew a hotel was standing by _'I'll have to inform Jin of near compromisation.'_

But before he could even he could even get to the hotel, from the shadows he distinguished a presence. And in a split second, Reita was pulled into the dark alley.

He felt its deep brutal teeth sink into his flesh and the blond screamed in pain. He had been caught off guard as he felt sharp claws gnawing at his stomach and inching deeper and deeper. Blood seeped through his clothes as Reita pulled out a gun from his other hand then, repeatedly shot at the culprit's shoulder. From his vision, he could see clearly that it was a wolf.

They've been compromised.

The wolf had howled and retracted its teeth from Reita's flesh. The distraction was enough time for the mare to kick the wolf at its stomach then, burrowing a couple of more bullets to it. He hit a leg then, the stomach of his attacker to prevent it from catching up to him. It was all done too quickly and once the wolf had been made immobile by his rounds, Reita sprinted at moving into the shadows.

His arm hurt like hell and his side was still bleeding from the scratch it had sported from the wolf's claws. Reita moved faster, looking to his back to see if the wolf had caught up onto him. The mare gritted his teeth in anger as he knew for a fact that Mitsuru was in danger. He was heading out to their base first but then, the sudden thought of their kitsune member already falling into the Masahito pack's clutches and being killed came into mind.

_'They're the only wolf pack around the vicinity.'_

_'I need to get to him quick, they know already.'_

Reita took a double take and moved to the opposite direction, going back to the Masahito pack's house. His uninjured hand moved up to his ear piece "Mayday Mayday, Jin we've been compromised. I'm going to get Mitsuru, we might need back up." Reita said through his communicator before he could see the outline of the Masahito pack's home.

_'Shit, Mitsuru took off his communicator. I need to get him out of there fast.'_

Once Reita was at the house, he moved up then, smashed through the window of the second floor's hallway. The ruckus was enough to wake up everyone in the house and that didn't matter. All he needed to do was to make sure that Mitsuru and their unit would get out of this alive.

In a haste, Alpha Mami and Omega Masato came out from their rooms, Mitsuru included.

"Mitsuru code red!" Reita shouted and in a split second the kitsune pulled out his gun.

Yet, as soon as he did so Reno came out from the dark and ambushed Mitsuru. Reno was still in his human form yet, his eyes shone of a bright brown that glowed in the dark. The raven's fangs baring out and his claws were extracting themselves; Mitsuru could feel their sharpness ripping through his clothes, nearly touching his skin.

Masato's screams could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Masato-kun, get back in your room!" Mami ordered as she prevented Reita from helping Mitsuru.

Mami transformed into her wolf form, tackling the already injured mare as she bit into his other arm that was uninjured. Reita screamed in pain as he took out his gun and switched it to his other hand; Reita repeatedly shot at Mami. He shot at her stomach then, to her legs but, the other only continued to claw at him. When his bullets had run out, Reita started to hit the wolf at her head to get her off. And luckily, he slammed his gun at her neck and got Mami unconscious through it.

"Mami!" Akira shouted this time as she ran towards Reita yet, the mare took a hold of her arm. Reita pulled Akira close to him, kicking at her stomach before he struck his gun at her neck as well. Yet, it wasn't enough to get Akira to black out like her lover. It only made her dizzy and disoriented enough to give Reita time to reload his gun.

At that moment, a loud crashing from outside could be heard. Jin had probably arrived and trashed the main gate to enter. The crashing could be heard till it came to the front door of the house. When Reita had loaded his gun with the tranquilizer they had gotten from Tsukasa, he aimed it at Reno whom was fighting Mitsuru alongside Shin.

Yet, the moment Reita had aimed and fired, Akira got up and tackled him. His shot missed his original target and instead, his Halcion bullet had shot Mitsuru at his back.

"Shit!" Reita shouted as he could feel Akira punching at his injured side repeatedly before throwing him off the ground and to the broken window. Reita couldn't decipher clearly the fast change of events but, when Akira had thrown him outside, he hadn't moved fast enough and surely, his entire body collided down on the cold hard ground and that was when his vision had turned into nothing but darkness.

"Reita! Mitsuru!" Jin called out from the first floor as he held in his hand a gun.

He didn't think that they would get compromised so easily. Even though they were already thinking that the Masahito pack was a fluke, they kept up their guards and moved with much precaution. He could hear the sounds of screaming and guns being fired. Jin ran his way up the stairs; sure enough that the rumble was taking place in the second floor.

The blond leader could hear someone being thrown out from the window, and a body colliding down outside.

Jin could only hope that Reita and Mitsuru were the ones winning here.

Once Jin had stepped onto the second floor, he was taken by surprise as an arm snaked around his neck and the blond alpha was locked into the arms of the Masahito pack's leader.

Jin struggled, Byou was larger than him and taking into account the fact that the other was a veteran fighter of underworld cage matches; Jin was in a slight disadvantage here. Yet, he took a hold of the Masahito leader; adrenaline rushing into Jin's veins as he carried the other's weight and put him on a reverse bridge. Jin rolled away from Byou, shooting at the Alpha leader's chest but the other had moved quickly and he only got to scrape Byou's leg.

"Shit!" Jin cursed as he got up to his feet and aimed at Byou.

Byou had turned to his wolf form, glaring at Jin as he bared his fangs at the other. Jin continued to aim at Byou, showering bullets at wolf. Yet, Byou proved to be the veteran he was, evading nearly all of the bullets and only gaining scrapes from each shot that Jin had aimed at him. Byou opened his mouth to bite the hunter but, Jin moved to the side, and as he did so, he kicked the pack leader at his stomach.

The wolf howled and Jin took the chance to shoot at Byou again, yet the other continued to dodge his bullets and it only scraped at Byou's ear.

Jin ran from the alpha, yet when he came to the hall where Shin and Reno were ganging up on Mitsuru, a punch came to Jin's face.

Jin looked up to see Manabu. The brown haired alpha looked down on him and his eyes glowed white; Manabu held in his hand a copious amount of charms "So you are from ASASF." Manabu said to Jin.

Manabu looked to his side where Byou was growling, it seemed as though the Alpha was ordering something to Manabu as the other had nodded to their pack leader "I already told the others to pack. We're leaving."

"You're not--" Jin struggled to say yet, the moment Manabu turned his attention back to the hunter, straps made of light binded Jin down to the floor, enabling him from any movement.

At this moment Byou took the time to transform back to human. Now that the other wasn't in his wolf form, Jin could see the damage he had done to the leader. Byou may have evaded Jin's shots but, it did a number on him as well. Byou was limping as he walked, and his arms and stomach were bleeding.

Manabu threw his jacket to Byou's direction, so the leader wasn't walking around butt naked "What do we do with him? The others over there seem to be dying already." Manabu asked.

Byou walked over to Jin, looking the other over as he held the blond's face in his hands "We'll take him hostage. I wanna know what the ASASF wants with us." Byou said as he continued to punch Jin on his facial features, over and over again till Jin couldn't feel his face anymore and that he couldn't see as well. His face was swelling and he was slowly losing consciousness "Bind him good Manabu," Byou ordered and his right hand man nodded to his order. Byou looked over to Shin and Reno and said "Go back to yours room, the others probably tried to pack as many clothes as they could from your there. Get other necessities that they forgot."

Shin and Reno nodded their heads and ran to their room. Byou looked back to Jin "Manabu, you and Kazuki already have my stuff right? Carry it for me, I'm taking this guy." Byou ordered again as he took hold of Jin's body and lifted him up from the floor.

Yet, as soon as Byou carried him from the ground a magazine fell out from Jin. Byou stared at the magazine on the ground. The top bullet of it was glowing with a sort of liquid trapped inside of it. He placed Jin on his shoulder; the hunter a little more heavier than he thought he would be. Byou crouched down on the floor to grab a hold of the magazine, examining its contents and seeing as there's only one bullet with that different kind of luminescence in it.

"This isn't liquid ultraviolet. Is this a new kind of wolf killer?" Byou said to Jin whom was only breathing out heavily on his shoulder.

"Jin..." A weak voice caught Byou's attention as the kitsune was on the floor, trying to sit up as his hand was stretching out to him and Jin.

Byou's eyes narrowed at Mitsuru, anger evident in his gaze as if his glare alone could produce venom to kill the other. He walked away, certain that Mitsuru was on the verge of death. He saw that guy from earlier accidentally shoot at Mitsuru from behind. The moment Mitsuru was shot, his entire body shuddered and his scream was loud from pain. Reno and Shin did a number of beatings on him, so he wasn't worried at all of Mitsuru tailing them out. Byou then, walked out to the end of the hall, looking down from the broken window was probably Jin and Mitsuru's other teammate.

The blond guy with his face covered with some clothing laid down dead on the ground, currently swimming in his own pool of blood on the ground.

"Jin... Jin... Wake up..." Mitsuru continued off, his breathing louder as it was his last.

At that moment, Akira came out from the room she and Mami were sharing. She had in her back a large bag where her and her mate's belonging were stashed in; she carried in her arms Mami, whom was still in her wolf form and was unconscious.

"Byou, we need to hurry." She said in distress, tears prickling at the side of her eyes as she trembled "Why are you taking him? Kill him!" Akira shouted, already marching straight to Byou as if she herself could do the job instead.

"We need him alive. Who knows what other things the ASASF are planning." Byou answered as he tried to calm Akira down.

"Guys!" Kazuki's shout could be heard from the other end of the hall "Hurry! We're all ready!"

Akira and Byou nodded, Byou casting one last glance to Mitsuru. The other was near death already, eyes slowly dropping down yet his gaze never left him and Jin's. Byou tore his gaze away from Mitsuru's bloodied figure, running down the halls before the police could catch up to them.

The last thing Mitsuru ever saw was Byou who was taking Jin away.

On his shoulders, Byou could feel Jin faintly trying to struggle in his arms. So, the blond hunter was still awake, it seemed as though the earlier beating he had given to Jin wasn't enough for him to be put to sleep. Byou ran to the fields with his pack, the sounds of police sirens slowly becoming more and more evident.

"Hurry up! Omegas and girls put them on the front!" Byou shouted.

The pack came to the Misteryo Forest, just a few short walks away from the lake where Shin usually worked by the docks.

Manabu was leading the pack; they entered into the woods, hearing police cars stopping at their house with dogs barking and running all over.

From Jin's peripheral vision, everything was a blur. One moment they were in the pack's house and the next, they were running in the woods. Jin couldn't decipher where exactly they are but, he was sure they were in the forest near the pack's home. He couldn't move an inch and the binds that Manabu had casted on his body weren't helping at all. It was getting harder and harder to breath with how Byou had beaten up his face and now, from being moved around like a sack of potatoes.

Their mission had ended up badly and now, Jin was being taken hostage by what would seem as a pack full of lunatics who gets kicks out of massacring their own kind.

Once they came in deeper to the forest, Manabu could see the outline of an old rusty door. Their escape route that he and Byou had devised just in case troubles such as this were about to come in hand.

Though, none of them would have ever suspected that it was the ASASF tailing them.

Manabu opened up the rusty door, easily breaking its chains as he searched around the area. There was a small hole in the area that him and Byou had made for them.

As they entered the area, Shin fell to the ground. The beta's breath were large puffs as sweat beaded down his face. Mitsuru had gotten the chance to shoot at Shin's leg, making it harder for the blond move around, even with Reno's help.

"Can you still get up?" Reno asked his mate, crouching down as he looked over at Shin's leg "Let's patch that up for a second." Reno tore off a piece of his shirt, tying it around Shin's injury "I'll carry you."

Shin bit at his arm, not wanting to scream and attract attention to them "No no, I can still run Reno." he panted heavily.

"Shin, we can't--" Reno's words were cut off when they heard policemen wandering around the forest already. Dogs could be heard barking and their flashlights didn't look that far away from their place.

"Manabu." Byou growled as Manabu was struggling on opening up the hatch on the ground.

"Just give me a sec..." Manabu gritted as he and Kazuki pulled at the opening together.

The hatch opened with a loud sound, Manabu gesturing to Aki and Masato "Let's go, I'll lead." he said and entered first followed by the others.

Byou looked over to where he could see the policemen's flashlights. They were getting nearer and nearer. Kazuki walked over to Byou, giving a controller to their alpha leader.

"I knew you'd forget it." Kazuki said with a grin.

"What would I do without you and Manabu?" Byou replied as he and Kazuki walked to the hatch.

Kazuki was first to enter, Byou giving Jin to Kazuki to carry as the brunet beta quickly ran to follow his pack mates. Byou pushed the button of the control device Kazuki gave and in an instant, a bomb detonated a couple of miles away from them but still in the forest. Once the bomb had detonated, Byou was sure that they had their distraction in place so he closed up the lid.

Byou quickly ran to his pack, easily catching up to them even when he was limping "Hurry up! I'm gonna blow up the entrance so, we better get to the other half of this lake fast!" Byou shouted and everyone in their pack started to sprint off in the tunnel.

The escape route was a small underground hall that lead a couple of kilometers away from Koushi province once exited. When they came to the half of the lake, a metal door could be seen. The route from the start was only made of cement. But, once Manabu had opened up the metal door, the halls started to be covered in metal.

Manabu lead everyone to safety first, Kazuki and Byou at the end so that if anyone had followed them in their route they could be dispatched of easily. Byou closed the metal door once everyone was inside. He looked to his side and there was a metal locker in it, Byou opened it up and inside was another detonator. The moment Byou pushed on the button, the ground started to shake and his pack's screams echoed throughout the halls.

The entrance to their escape route had been destroyed and now, all that's left is for them to get to the end of the route to make it safe to their safe house.

Byou ran up to Kazuki, them being in the last as Byou couldn't see the others anymore that were all being led by Manabu "Do you have your phone with you?" He asked the beta.

"Do you really need to make a call at a time like this?" Kazuki grumbled as he struggled to get his phone whilst carrying heaps of bags and Jin on his shoulder "Here, don't detonate that one too."

"Pfft, like I actually put bombs in your phones." Byou said as he dialed numbers into Kazuki's phone, the beta only looking at him with a knowing look.

"Alright, I can make phones into a bomb but, I'm not gonna explode this one up okay?" Byou answered with a grumble and a roll of his eyes as he placed Kazuki's phone onto his ear "Don't give me that look." he chuckled as the number started ringing and--

"Kamijo? It's Byou." He started as he could faintly see light on the other end of the tunnel. "We got caught into some trouble. Apparently ASASF has been snooping around." he explained off "Meet me at our safe house... Yeah, in Pasay City." he said and Kazuki listened to their conversation, or in Byou's end of the conversation anyways.

Byou was given instructions through the phone, nodding his head a few times.

Kazuki was the first one to get out of the tunnel. They were located in a garage somewhere outside of Koushi. This was the first time the beta had ever been in the area, only Byou and Manabu knew of every exit or route that was made in their home. Most of the time, the reason for escape routes such as these were for protection reasons. Though, none of them would have ever thought that the pack would become a target of ASASF.

A car was waiting for them inside of the garage, it was ready to leave. Shin opened the door to the van "Here guys!" Shin said.

Byou and Kazuki immediately came on board the van, Reno driving away as fast as he could from the area.

Once they were driving away from the vicinity, everyone gave out a sigh of relief. Byou placed Jin next to him on a seat "How are the others?" Byou asked as he started to pat Jin's body in search of weapons or tracking devices on the blond.

Reno was the one to answer their leader "Manabu took off first, taking the omegas and injured with him. Me and Shin waited for you guys."

"Do you know where we're going? Or where Manabu's going?" Kazuki inquired to Reno.

"Nope," Reno replied as he took a quick glance to the others on the backseat "I actually forgot to ask Manabu."

"Pasay City." Byou answered this time as he pulled out a phone from Jin's pocket. The pack leader opened the back of the phone, searching and pulling apart parts and seeing that there indeed was a tracker on Jin's phone, he took no chances and threw it out of their car "We have a safe house there, and I'm meeting a friend who can help us."

"We better not be doing any illegal shit for the ASASF to be attacking us Byou." Reno lashed out to their leader, teeth gritting as he gripped tight on the steering wheel.

Shin saw how his mate's anger could sometimes take a hold of him. He didn't want any fights to rouse between their pack at such a crucial time. Shin leaned in close to the driver's seat as he was seated behind Reno. Shin took a gentle hold on Reno's shoulder as he slowly came close to hug the alpha "Relax, don't get angry." he said in a calm soothing voice "Let's talk about this when we get to Pasay City okay? Please?"

Reno glanced at his mate through the front mirror of the van; he saw Shin with a tender smile on his lips. His mate was scared and paranoid as well but, Reno's the alpha so he should be stronger and try to protect Shin and his pack the best he could now.

Reno sighed and smiled back to his mate "Alright, I'll just drive." he said, though he still sneaked a glare to Byou.

"Thank you Reno." Shin said as he kissed the other's cheek.

"Don't worry." Byou said as he looked at Jin's beaten up face. Jin seemed to be listening to their conversation but, from his state he'd doubt if the other was comprehending any of their words "Our pack's been clean the whole time. I'll get to the bottom of this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So did you guys enjoy it? I haven't had the chance to properly update the Character List, Creature Mythology and I haven't gotten the chance to post the Hunter's Manual as well. 
> 
> I didn't write anything as of yet about "Agimat" because you'll be reading about that in the Hunter's Manual. I promise to post that soon ~
> 
> ALSO Manabu's birthday is coming up soon, expect a oneshot and an update of Sujin cafe ouo
> 
> I'm very proud of this chapter actually, very violent and dfjiwejk. The forest Misterio is just a Tagalized word of Mystery. From the code encryptions to where Reita and Mitsuru dream met, it was all beautiful in my opinion. And I was really proud of the fighting scene here! I thoroughly enjoyed the little inserts of Manuals and mythology as well ouo
> 
> Manabu will look more and more cool now, as well as Kazuki, more characters will be introduced so get ready you guys! 
> 
> Kamijo is just the beginning ~ so get ready for more awesome scenes 
> 
> Also, Pasay City, that's the place where I grew up XD I just thought of giving it some space for the fanfic and it fit in quite alright ouo 
> 
> If there are things here, words and stuff that i forgot to translate please tell me so I can edit it! Hope youu guys enjoyed!


	6. Mission 04:  A Sybil Concourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, with each chapter that's going by I feel as though Mitsuru is looking more like the main character here XD
> 
> But tbh, I didn't expect for this fanfic to have so many characters and that I'm actually delving into them as well. Like, this was mainly gonna focus on Byojin but like, it actually got a hella more serious with the side character becoming more and more like main characters as well? 
> 
> I am actually very pleased with that ouo
> 
> Also pairings pairings ~ tbh, I'm thinking of focusing more on the story now rather than romance. I mean, obviously this started out with my main goal of it being romance and smut lol but overtime, this fanfic is becoming one of my best works and I will write this even better or like, I just really treasure this fanfic okai?
> 
> It's so messed and fucked up once you guys get to read the next following chapters =w=
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy! This was Beta-ed by my awesome bestfriend Alyssa, she the tru mvp you guys <3

A hand was gently caressing his cheek, the touches were soft and with caution. It was as though the person was afraid of harming him. Mitsuru groaned, the action woke him and it was giving him a splitting headache to not be in the arms of slumber. Yet, the man called out to him, saying the brunette’s name over and over again as though he wouldn’t allow Mitsuru to fall back to sleep.

“Mitsuru, Mitsuru.” His voice was familiar, hand brushing along the strands of hair that Mitsuru felt were blocking his face.

He groaned once again, his body felt heavy with ache. But, he knew that he shouldn’t stay asleep any more longer. He felt as though he had some sort of responsibility, that he needed to do something of dire importance. Slowly, Mitsuru tried to regain consciousness, his eyes were trying to keep shut but he fought against them. Steadily, he opened his eyes, his vision was nothing but a blur of white, with a form of something hovering in front of him. It bore the colours of yellow, black and grey. Mitsuru stared at the apparition in front of him before his sight slowly adjusted and saw that it was Reita looking down at him with a grin.

“I can’t believe that worked!” The blond mare said in glee, voice a little too loud that Mitsuru had to wince.

“Shut up,” Mitsuru replied back, his voice hoarse. His throat felt unbelievably dry and sore.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Reita said.

Mitsuru watched the blond, he could see bandages wrapped around both of the mare’s arms as Reita poured water in the cup that was placed on top of the bedside table. Mitsuru tried to straighten himself up into a sitting position as Reita gave him his glass of water.

“Better?” Reita asked with a grin, lightly ruffling Mitsuru’s caramel brown locks.

Mitsuru smiled, looking up at Reita “Ye-yeah.” He replied back before gazing at the place they were at “So, guess this is HQ’s hospital?” He asked.

“So smart Mi-chan.” Reita replied back sarcastically with a chuckle “You’ve been out for three days you know?” The mare added off in a low tone of voice “I was worried.”

Mitsuru felt his heart skip a beat yet, he masked the feeling of flattery with a roll of his eyes “Don’t look down on me man.”

“Oi, just when I was trying to be emotional.” Reita whined as he patted Mitsuru’s head “It was my fault for shooting you with the Halcion. Doctor said you might get paralyzed, what do you think?”

The brunette relished in the feeling of Reita’s touch; how the blond lightly brushed his hair. Even if the mare was doing more of messing up his hair, it felt good. He felt secure and the warmth that radiated from Reita was what he really wanted and needed. He wished time would stop just for him to cherish this moment a little more longer.

“I think I’m fine--”

The door to their room suddenly opened and in came Tsukasa “Oh, you’re awake.” The omega said with a smile before he turned to Reita , “Rei, you have a visitor.”

In that moment, Kai came right behind Jun and his eyes quickly fell upon the mare “Reita!” Kai shouted as he ran then, gave the mare a hug “You stupid fucking idiot! I thought you died!” The raven haired omega said as he hugged Reita tightly, making the mare gasp out in pain at the sudden attack.

Yet, Reita made no move to peeling himself away from Kai “Hai hai, sorry for making you worry.”He said, hugging his mate back as his hand came to lightly pat Kai’s back.

Kai buried his face in the crook of Reita’s neck “You should be, you idiot.”

Mitsuru wishes he could erase the scene in front of him.

“Hey Mitsuru.” Tsukasa came to the kitsune’s side “how’re ya feeling? Anything hurting? Can you move?”

“It’s a little difficult to move, but I think I’ll recover. My body hurts, especially on my spine but, it’s tolerable.” Mitsuru answered.

“Ah, that’s my fault.” Reita interject with a sheepish smile on his lips “Kinda, accidentally shot your back.” He said as he looked to Mitsuru. The mare had his arm wrapped Kai’s waist as the raven was hugging onto Reita.

“You’re such a klutz” Kai scolded “Don’t drag other people with your injuries.”

“What did you say?” Reita said to his mate as he started pinching Kai’s cheek “I couldn’t hear you Kai, say that again.” He chortled.

“Alright you love birds,” Tsukasa said this time “As much as I’m glad that both of you are good, Mitsuru-kun here needs to rest.” He added off before continuing “You seem to be doing well. Your body was initially shocked by the amount of drug that was shot into you, it’s probably due to the fact that you haven’t been near any sacred places recently which is why your body was weak to it.” Tsukasa explained off before writing on his notes.

“We’ve placed in you in a special care room, this one has more plants and a little shrine so, I hope that helped?” Tsukasa asked Mitsuru.

“Ah yeah, it helped.” The kitsune replied back, if it wasn’t for the shrine and plants he would’ve probably taken more days to wake up.

“That’s good. Did you see anything wrong before he woke up, Reita?” Tsukasa averted his question to the mare this time.

“Nope, he was sleeping like a baby the whole time.” Reita answered.

Mitsuru arched up one inquisitive brow at Reita “You were watching me?”

“Duh, it was practically my responsibility you know?” Reita replied back to his teammate.

“Huh, surprised the sacred things here didn’t mess you up.”

“Yeah,” Reita said as he stretched out one hand then, made his neck sound a crack “It made me feel fuzzy a few times but, I’m good.” He said before turning to his mate “You alright Kai?”

Kai hummed out his reply “I’m still good.”

“Alright, I’ll be using this data as source for the Halcion on Kitsunes.” Tsukasa made note.

“Wow, thanks Tsukasa. Makes me feel real special to be a test subject.” Mitsuru replied with a roll of his eyes.

Tsukasa chuckled “You’re welcome.”

Everything was going smoothly when all of a sudden, the door to their room opened with a large bang and in came Tsukushi. The alpha had a look of determination on her features, one that said she wasn’t afraid to do something stupid if needed. Her eyes fell upon Mitsuru and Reita, and she gritted her teeth at them.

“Who the fuck let him be kidnapped!?” She shouted to the duo whom avoided her murderous gaze.

“Tsukushi, please calm down.” Tsukasa tried but, she only forced her way to Mitsuru’s bed.

“What the fuck were you guys doing?!” Tsukushi says as she grabs a hold of Mitsuru by the hem of his shirt and pulls him near her “How could you let yourselves be compromised by them?”

“Oi oi, calm down!” Reita retorts this time as he makes Tsukushi let go of Mitsuru whilst Tsukasa pulls her away “Don’t take this out on us!” Reita shouts back, he doesn’t care if Tsukushi is one of the best damn alpha hunters in their company, he won’t let her harass his teammate.

“You let my brother get kidnapped! You fucking watched him get kidnapped!” Tsukushi shouted.

“Tsukushi please, not here.” Tsukasa pleaded.

“Calm down.” Kai was the one to speak this time as he stood in front of Tsukushi to protect both Reita and Mitsuru. “Instead of raging in here on the injured, you should be asking them questions.” He said with his arms crossed against his chest.

“I don’t need advice from a fucking Uwan.” Tsukushi hissed out.

“Well, right now I think you do.” Kai said calmly, glaring at the alpha “Did you even take the time to check out the files reported?”

“I came back as soon as I can when I heard the news, haven’t checked the new files reported today.” Tsukushi replied back.

“Then, you’re stupid.” Kai commented.

“Oi Kai,” Reita tried to warn his mate but, Kai only held up one hand to make Reita shut up.

“If you bothered to even read instead of charging in here like an idiot then, you would’ve found out that the entire Masahito house was cursed with spells.” Kai continued off, gaining gasps and shocked reactions from everyone except for Tsukasa “It was hard to take them out and show, but some high level witchcraft was engraved on the walls.”

“So, you’re telling me...” Tsukushi replied back, realization dawning in her eyes.

“That they were probably compromised even before the mission had started.” Kai continued for her “The Masahito pack probably had a high level witch or warlock with them to make spells as powerful as that.”

“Jouri Manabu,” Mitsuru sufficed.

“Yes, it was probably him.” Kai replied.

“How could we not have filed that in our data?” Reita questioned.

“Because they hacked into our system.” Tsukushi said with clenched fists. “I’m taking on this case.” She said as she turned around to leave the room.

“Hey wait! You can’t just claim to take it. Our team is still on this, Rui’s already planning a counter attack.” Reita said before Tsukushi could leave.

She turned around, one meticulous brow arched up “A bedridden kitsune, a whole body injured agent that barely can even walk on his two feet and a tactical specialist? You’ve got to be kidding me if you think Director would even let you touch this case.” Tsukushi said coldly “Stay out of my way or I’ll make you.” She said with much finality before harshly slamming the door close.

There was silence amongst the room before Tsukasa started “I’m sorry, please forgive her Kai-sama.” Tsukasa apologized as he bowed lowly.

“It’s alright,” He said with a smile, gesturing for Tsukasa to stand up straight again “I understand she’s in a lot of stress so I predicted she’d be really hot-headed.”

“And you,” Kai continued off as he pointed a finger to Reita “What were you thinking? Why would you even take this case still at your state?”

“Well, it’s practically our team’s responsibility to bring back Jin right?” Reita replied.

A sigh left Kai’s lips, shaking his head as he turned to Mitsuru “I’ll talk to Hyde. I’ll let Tsukasa keep you updated of any news. So, get better soon Mitsuru.”

“Thanks Kai.” Mitsuru said with a smile.

Kai turned to his mate this time “Reita, we need to talk.”

Reita visibly stiffened at Kai’s tone of voice “See you later Mitsuru.” He said, waving good-bye to the kitsune as both he and Kai exited the room.

The duo walked in silence in the halls, Reita fidgeting nervously as to what his mate wanted this time “We’re going to see Rui first, ask for a status report before we go to see Director Hyde.” Kai said as they both entered an elevator.

Reita heaved out a breathy sigh “I thought you were gonna make me quit.”

“I want you to.” Kai answered, looking to Reita with teary eyes as he hugged the mare “I’m worried. This is a really big case and I’m hoping that Hyde would give this to Tsukushi instead.” He admitted.

“You worry too much,” Reita chuckled as he ruffled Kai’s hair “Look, I survived two werewolf bites, a claw to the stomach and being thrown off a window. I can handle this case easily.”

“That’s not a very comforting thing to say you know?” Kai retorted with a pout.

The mare kissed his mate’s forehead “Yeah I know,” He says before walking out of the elevator with Kai grumpily holding his hand. They made their way to the team’s _current_ base-one of the many meeting rooms in HQ-, where Rui had been holed up ever since they came back from their mission. Of course the silveret had been visiting both Mitsuru and Reita when they got hospitalized but, the beta had his full attention on solving the case and getting Jin back from the Masahito pack.

“Yo Rui,” Reita greeted the other whose face was practically glued to the screen he as working on.

“Hey,” Was the silveret’s only reply.

“How’s the research going Rui?” Kai stepped up this time as he walked to Rui’s side.

The beta looked up for a moment, taking in Kai’s presence before he averted his attention back to his work “It’s hard to find the pack’s location. I’ve been analyzing all the data’s that been given to me but, all I can say is that they’re heavily associated with the underworld.” Rui said as he looked up to Kai, arm resting on the backrest of his chair “We may need your help Kai.”

“Absolutely not,” Reita retorted this time “Kai is not coming in our missions--”

“We need his underworld connections. If someone from a powerful clan helps us with his connections, we can find Jin sooner. Because from the way I see it? Byou probably has some big time connections himself.” Rui explained “And it’s not like we’re going on suicide missions, charging the pack. Kai just needs to talk to people.”

“I really don’t think--” Reita was cut off again and this time, by Kai.

“I’ll do it. Just so I can keep an eye on this knucklehead.” The raven said as he pointed his thumb at Reita.

“Good, thank you Kai-san.” Rui said with a bow of his head before he went back to work.

Reita grabbed a hold of Kai’s wrist, dragging his mate out of the room “Rui, we’ll be in my room for a second.” He said, ignoring Kai’s little protest of asking where the hell Reita was taking him as the mare made Kai come with him.

There was another change in Reita’s mood; Kai had already expected the mare to become like this if he accepted any job relating to their case. They were silent for a moment, in the elevator down to the hall where every agent had their own private room. Reita opened his room and let Kai in first before he himself entered then, locked the door.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Reita scolded “You can’t join this case.”

Kai arched up one brow, arms folding against his chest “So you don’t want me to keep an eye on you?”

Reita sighs, shaking his head as he felt a headache coming “I don’t mind that but, I don’t want you getting involved. You said it yourself earlier, this is a dangerous case.”

Kai rolls his eyes at his mate, Reita can be such a hypocrite sometimes “Duh, which is why I’m helping you. You act like I can’t protect myself.”

“Kai,” Reita says, his voice almost pleading as he slowly lifts up his hands, injuries hurting a tad at the action but he lets his hands rest on the raven’s shoulder “I know you can. Even for an omega you’re a clan leader, reserved agent and someone with high combat skills. Not to mention your healing is fast like a vampire’s.” He says as he looks into the raven’s eyes “But come on, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“That’s very unprofessional of you. We should be working any agent available on this case; it could cause mayhem for the underworld.” Kai trailed off “Especially for the darker clans of the werewolves.”

The mare sighs, forehead resting against Kai “Please don’t make me choose.”

“Even if you decide to quit this case or not, I’m still helping.” Kai answered.

Reita gritted his teeth in frustration, fingers curling into a fist “I know this is our job but fuck it. This mission became a whole lot more dangerous than, it originally was.”

“Reita calm down,” Kai said softly, trying to soothe his lover’s anger “I’m gonna be fine. You’re there as well right? You’ll protect me.” The raven said as he cupped his lover’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Yet, the mare turned and moved away from Kai. Reita walked to the desk in his room, piles upon piles of papers stacked on top of it. He sighed, looking some of them over as he still had a hard copy of the Masahito pack’s files... Although, it was pretty outdated from the fresh new files they were being given currently.

The mare tsk-ed, throwing the papers back down to his desk as he sat on his chair then, fished out his phone. He entered into the company’s file system, trying to find the new files he can download of the Masahito pack.

“Reita don’t do this.” Kai said to the mare.

But, Reita wasn’t talking to him. The mare felt beyond pissed that his lover was helping “You should be watching over your clan instead.” Reita bit back as he started skim through the files that he thinks he may need that may be related to the Masahito pack.

“Reita,” Kai said again but, Reita didn’t reply back anymore. Kai walked over to his mate, the mare not even glancing his direction as the blond was way too engrossed on the files he was downloading.

Kai sighed, hand gently placing itself on top of Reita’s shoulder “Reita,” Kai tried again yet, the mare only shrugged his hand off.

“Reita,” Kai called out to his lover as he moved to lean in close and sit on the blond’s lap. The action caught Reita off guard, Kai accidentally nudging his injuries as the raven sat himself comfortably whilst wrapping his arms around the mare’s neck. Reita still paid no attention to Kai as Kai started nuzzling his cheek against Reita’s own.

“Akira,” Kai whispered softly to Reita’s ear, making the mare shiver.

They weren’t allowed to use their real names; especially if they were in HQ territory. It was a main rule not to mention anyone’s real name for protective reasons. Of course, there were some exceptional cases that Reita never really heard for himself but, just heard in rumours but... He wasn’t one to break protocol.

“Don’t,” Reita warned, glaring at Kai.

“Akira, Akira,” Yet Kai only chanted his name more, pressing his body against Reita, chest against chest as Kai moved his hips then, pressed his ass against Reita’s crotch.

The mare groaned, the action not entirely unwelcome but HQ was definitely not the place right now... Especially when they were in the middle of such an important case “Kai...” Reita struggles in his words “Don’t.”

Kai kisses Reita’s cheek, lightly humping him. He feels the mare’s erection, growing and getting harder underneath him “Akira,” Kai whispered at his lover’s ear, breath ghosting against Reita’s sensitive ear, making the mare shiver against Kai’s ministrations.

Reita grasps at Kai’s hips, making him stop as the blond pulls away to stop his mate “Kai, I said stop--” He scolded his lover yet, when Reita saw the look on Kai’s face he felt as though he had been too harsh on the omega. There were tears on Kai’s eyes, ready to fall and stream down his cheeks. The raven bit on his bottom lip, trying to sniffle down his cries as Kai clutched hard on the shirt Reita wore.

“Hey,” Reita said softly, one hand cupping Kai’s cheek. His thumb wiped away his mate’s tears as Kai leaned in to his touch “I’m sorry.”

“I fucking hate you.” Kai retorted back in a choked sob.

The mare chuckled, leaning in close to give a kiss to his lover “I love you too.... Yutaka.” He murmured lovingly, forehead resting against Kai’s.

“I was so fucking scared Rei,” Kai started, his words stuttering. He gripped on the shirt Reita wore, afraid that the mare might leave him if he didn’t hold on tight “So scared... I thought I was gonna lose you.” Kai admitted as he cried, tears escaping him as they made rivulets on his cheeks.

Reita held Kai’s cheeks with both of his hands, making his mate look him in the eyes “Hey, it’s gonna take more than a couple of wolves to get rid of me okay?” Reita comforted his lover.

“I already told you; that’s not a very comforting thing to say.” Kai replied back, easing out a little chuckle to Reita’s words.

“I know.” Reita answered as he gave a kiss to his lover. The kiss was slow and sweet, a light press of the mare’s own lips against Kai’s. They moved languidly, Kai wrapping his arms at Reita’s neck to pull him closer as he darted his tongue out to ask permission to enter Reita’s own mouth.

Reita lightly sucked on Kai’s tongue first, tasting his lover before he stuck his own tongue out to meet Kai’s. Slick muscles met and instead, Reita’s tongue entered Kai’s mouth. The omega moaned, letting his lover take over as Kai felt Reita’s hand slither down under his shirt and massage the flesh that was heating up due to their current... _Situation._

Kai pressed hips down to Reita’s crotch again; he moaned as he felt the mare’s fingers caress up to his chest and pinch at his nipple. Reita started to thrust up to Kai, feeling his pants get tighter with each friction that happened. Reita groaned, wanting Kai’s shirt as they both pulled away at the same time. Kai to catch back his breath and Reita to tell his lover that he wanted his shirt off.

“Shirt off,” Reita ordered.

Kai easily complied, nodding before he stripped himself off of his shirt. The raven stared at his mate with hazy lust-filled eyes; Kai tugged on the bottom hem of Reita’s shirt telling him that he wanted the other’s shirt off as well. Reita only raised his arms as Kai started to gently take his clothe off, Kai being extra careful as to not nudge at any of Reita’s injuries.

Once Reita’s shirt was off, Kai took his time to look at the blond’s bandaged abdomen. Reita’s claw wound was at his ribs leading down to his stomach as Tsukasa had explained earlier. The raven couldn’t see it with the bandage but, he could tell by the large wraps that it was a big and deep cut. Kai lightly traced his fingers on where his lover,s injury may be, wanting so much heal his mate’s injury or maybe even take the injury for himself instead.

Yet, Reita caught a hold of Kai’s hand. The mare lead Kai’s hand up to his lips, lightly kissing his lover’s finger tips as he looked to Kai with a smile. Kai smiled back, kissing Reita on the lips again. Reita’s kisses were from the lips and slowly trailed down to Kai’s jaw, neck and eventually to his collarbone. Kai moaned at the attention Reita gave, his body shivering at the pecks then, bites the blond made. Reita would bite then, suck on his skin until he left a trail of love bites from Kai’s neck to his collarbone.

A hand traveled to brush then, grab a hold a lock of Reita’s blond hair. Reita groaned as Kai’s other hand moved down to undo the mare’s belt; throwing it off to the floor before he started to unfix the buttons and zipper of his pants. Kai touched the growing bulge underneath Reita’s boxers, making the blond halt from his ministrations to let out a pleased sigh.

The raven smiled, biting on his lower lip. Kai gave light, fleeting strokes to Reita’s erection. When his lover moaned lowly, Kai started to peck kisses on Reita’s shoulder blade, his kisses traveled down to the mare’s chest until Kai found one nipple and sucked on it. Reita gasped, hip involuntarily arching up against Kai as the sudden touch of Kai’s tongue on his hardening nubs caught him by surprise. Kai sucked hard, giving tiny bites for a moment before he looked up to Reita mischievously.

Reita looked into Kai’s eyes panting with want. Kai lifted himself off Reita’s lap, pulling away from the mare in which Reita groaned in displeasure.

Kai fell to his knees in front of Reita, both hands pulling Reita’s underwear down, just enough to release his cock. Reita’s cock stood hard and proud, making Kai lick his lips in anticipation. Kai firstly gave a kiss to the tip of Reita’s cock, lips slowly taking in the head as his tongue dipped down to taste then, slip to the slit.

The mare moaned, hand brushing along Kai’s raven locks as his lover teased him. Kai slowly took in Reita’s shaft, teeth lightly scraping along the mare’s dick making Reita groan. Once he got to the mid of Reita’s shaft, he pulled back and started a slow and agonizing pace of bobbing his head up and down.

“Shit, baby.” Reita cursed, thrusting up to Kai’s mouth for more. Kai allowed Reita to thrust up, he would have preferred it right now if the mare could fuck his mouth. Or maybe, Kai would better benefit off with teasing his lover more.

He decided to give what his lover wanted; Kai took in more of Reita sucking and hollowing out his cheeks. Reita fell back to his chair, fingers gripping on Kai’s hair as his hips lightly arched up to his mate’s mouth. Kai started to fasten his pace, deep-throating his lover as his tongue massaged everywhere it could.

When Reita felt the head of his cock hit the back of Kai’s mouth but, only for a moment he couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Kai varied his suction, from taking in the whole of Reita’s cock then, just to the middle and giving a quick full on attention of sucking and licking the head of his cock, giving special attention to the slit sometimes. Kai moaned around his dick, the vibrations giving a pleasurable wave up to Reita’s spine making the blond shudder in a bliss.

And as much as he loved the way Kai was enjoying his cock, sucking on it like a lollipop he wanted his lover to feel good as well. He let his mate please him with his blow job for a few more seconds, letting Kai deep-throat him before Reita lightly tugged on his mate’s raven locks.

Kai slowly sucked up on his lover’s erection, releasing his dick with a loud pop as Kai looked up to Reita with half-lidded eyes.

Reita leaned down so he can kiss Kai full on the lips, tasting himself on his lover’s lips “Get on the table.” Reita mumbled against Kai’s lips.

“Oh? But the table’s full of important papers Rei.” Kai teased with a grin.

Reita growled at Kai’s reply “Fuck the papers.” He cursed, pulling Kai up by the shirt as he pushed his lover till Kai’s back hit the edge of the table. Reita kissed his mate with much fervor, biting onto his lower lip, tasting as much as he could. One hand pushed aside the papers on his desk, not caring whether they scattered or got ruined in the processes.

Kai sat himself down on the desk, hands resting upon Reita’s waist “Easy Rei, your wounds.” Kai warned his lover as the blond was pecking a few kisses to his lips every now and then. The mare was unbuckling Kai’s belt, throwing it away. Reita placed a hand on Kai’s chest, softly pushing him to lie down on his desk. Kai complied to Reita’s silent request, letting himself lay on the desk as he looked up to his lover whom was unfixing his pants.

“Rei,” Kai tried again to tell Reita to be careful yet, the mare only silenced him with another breath taking kiss. Reita’s fingers clutched at the hem of Kai’s pants and boxer before he swiftly pulled away to hastily take Kai’s remaining clothes off.

His eyes immediately trailed down to in between Kai’s legs; the raven’s dick hard and leaking... And so was his ass “You’re already wet down here.” Reita said huskily, his index finger poking against Kai’s entrance, feeling it soaked with slick.

“Ah! Rei...” Kai moaned, thrusting back down to the mare’s finger as he felt it teasing him. He parted his legs wide, giving more than enough space for Reita “Please, please.” He pleaded.

“Yes Kai?” Reita asked with a smirk, pushing finger in deeper as a second finger was only lightly prodding at the entrance.

The raven whined, pushing back to Reita as he wanted to feel more of his lover “Oh fuck, Rei...” He panted heavily.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Reita said as he leaned down to Kai’s ear to trace his tongue at it. He started to enter a second digit into Kai, teasing and lightly scissoring his lover. The tip of his finger massaged the inside of Kai, feeling the heat and slick that coated his digit, he tried to find that bundle of nerves that would make the raven scream out his name or better yet, just scream in general forgetting everything and only focusing on their moment together.

Reita bit on Kai’s neck again, the raven hugging him close. Kai started whining more, wanting to feel more of his lover, wanting--no _needing_ to feel Reita inside him. Kai nails started to scratch at the blond’s back, the pain making Reita moan deliciously.

“Come on Rei,” Kai said, wrapping his legs around the mare’s waist, careful not to hit Reita’s injuries. He nipped at Reita’s neck, biting and tearing a little bit of skin as Kai lapped on the treacle of blood from the _love bite_ he made. “I missed you so much, take me, fuck me.” He hissed out his plea.

The mare shivered at Kai’s words. He hastily added a third finger into Kai, trying to prepare his lover as much as he could. Kai arched up into Reita’s touch,his body more than ready to take on the mare’s cock.

“Rei, stop teasing me you asshole.” Kai told.

Reita hummed, giving one particular harsh thrust of his fingers that made Kai moan “Should you be talking like that to me Kai-chan?” He teased.

Kai whined “Fuck you Rei, fuck you!” He cursed, head falling back against the desk as Reita found his prostrate and repeatedly started to hit it; turning Kai into nothing but a moaning mess that only held onto Reita for dear life.

“God, you look so fucking sexy Kai.” Reita commented, fingers staying still on Kai’s prostate to tease him all the more.

“Reita!” Kai shouted, his hips shifting and trying to make his lover get on a move on.

Kai’s ordering voice brought a shiver down Reita’s spine, making him tremble just from his name being said. The blond pulled away, shoving his pants further down as he grabbed a hold of his cock. One hand took hold of Kai’s thigh, trying to keep him still as the mare looked to his lover. Kai only moaned, his hips shifting impatiently; staring at Reita’s cock, anticipating for the blond to take him already.

Reita brought his attention back down, watching himself penetrate Kai. He slowly inserted the head of his cock, moaning low at the sight. Kai just seemed take his cock so greedily, he could feel the slick and heat of Kai.

“Fuck baby, you’re so wet and hot.” Reita said, watching Kai whom was closing his eyes and moaning, adjusting to the size that was entering him “You’re almost in heat are you?” Reita panted out, knowing very well his mate’s heat cycle.

“Next week.” Kai struggled in between moans; he grabbed a hold of one of Reita’s arms -careful not to grip on his injury-. “But you’re gonna...” He tried to continue but, Reita pushed himself further and Kai was having difficulties in trying to reply back “Make me... Early...” He said in broken words, unable to say properly that Reita’s arrival was probably making his body push his heat earlier than, expected.

The raven panted, he was suddenly feeling over-whelmingly sensitive. Every more and touch from Reita made his body shudder in delight. He could feel the mare’s length slowly come inside him; Reita fully sheathing himself in Kai.

Once Reita got himself in to the hilt, he controlled himself in not just blatantly screwing his lover. He waited, gazing at Kai to see if the other had fully adjusted to the length inside him and for him to give Reita the cue to go. And the wait wasn’t that long, as soon as Reita had stopped on hiss heel, Kai started to move his hips, thrusting him back to Reita.

“Fuck! Rei... I missed this so much.” Kai moaned.

Reita hummed, a smile was on his lips as his thrusts were slow yet, hard. Every movement Reita made, he made sure he could feel the sweet friction and tightness of his lover. He’d move his hips slow, loving every second wherein Kai’s walls would be greedily trying to suck Reita back in and Reita would reply by harshly slamming his cock back in. Kai would reply with pleased moans, his grip on Reita’s arm tightening, a message of him begging for more.

The blond could feel his lover tremble under him, the short gasps that would escape Kai’s lips invigorated Reita.

“Rei... Reita...” Kai called out his name, the raven was calling to him over and over again. Chanting out the mare’s name in both lust and need.

In return, Reita’s pace started to speed up. He knows his lover has been holding back and Reita has done the same; weeks of not being able to touch and see each other was torture.

“Kai,” Reita whispers his lover’s name lovingly, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Their kiss was hungry, dominating, tongues clashing against one another as they both swallowed each other’s moans. Both of Reita’s hands were now holding onto Kai’s waist for control, Kai on the other hand was back to clutching down on Reita’ s back. The raven clawed at the skin of his lover, red lines appearing on Reita’s back and the mare was thoroughly enjoying the attention Kai was giving.

He shifted his hips, thrusting into a different angle and in that moment, Kai pulled away. A scream erupted from the raven’s lips as he quaked under Reita “God, Rei! There! Harder!” Kai begged, fucking himself back onto his lover’s cock.

Reita obeyed Kai’s demands, pounding back to where he found Kai’s prostate. Kai wrapped his legs around Reita’s waist, pulling the mare close to him as he pushed himself down to Reita, wanting to feel more as he could feel his climax moving faster. There was that certain coil in the pit of his stomach, a heat pooling in him that meant he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Harder, fuck Rei.” Kai cursed “God, I can’t believe you almost fucking died on me.” He continued off, pulling Reita close to him as he kissed the mare “Fuck you, don’t you ever die on me.” Kai threatened, teeth gritting as he fought against not letting Reita screw the living day lights out of him “You hear me Rei?”

Reita chuckled against his lips, licking Kai’s own plush kiss bruised lips “Do you...” Reita started, pounding harder into Kai as he felt his lover’s finger grip at his blond hair, making Reita moan and shiver in delight at the pain “Get off... on threatening me?” He asked, feeling himself near his climax.

“Rei,” Kai said, his hole tightening on Reita’s dick making both of them moan “I’ll fucking kill you if you die on me.” He struggled, panting and stuttering on his words.

The blond kissed his lover again, his kisses sloppy and wet as they slowly moved down to Kai’s jaw then, to his neck. Reita’s harsh thrusts that abused Kai’s prostate were hard and strong, making the desk his lover laid on move a couple of inches away from its original position.

He placed more love bites of his lover’s neck, not caring if anyone were to see them. Let the world know that he owned Kai and Kai owned him as well. Reita licked at the mate mark on Kai’s collarbone, kissing it then, biting down hard on it.

Kai screamed, the stimulation of Reita’s attacks on his prostate accompanied by the sudden bite on his mark was enough for the raven. His body shuddered violently under Reita, nails digging into the blond’s skin where Reita’s was sure new found wounds would be there. But, he didn’t care, the way Kai’s body arched up against him, his loud scream and the way Kai’s head leaned back to the desk, the look of pure ecstasy on his mate’s face.

Reita would have to be an idiot to die and leave his mate.

The raven’s sudden climax caught him off guard. Reita was watching him the whole time, every movement Kai made Reita wanted to engrave it deep into his retinas, burn the very image of his mate in his memory. Kai looked beautiful under him, the way he writhes and screams under Reita’s ministrations.

Yet, he wasn’t finished yet. Kai’s legs tried to stay firm on their hold to Reita’s waist, their trembling too evident. Kai’s senses were on an overload, every little thrust and move that Reita made was amplified tenfold, most especially when the blond was hitting his prostate dead on.

Reita straightened himself up and started to reach his own climax, moaning in a bliss as Kai tightened himself around Reita’s cock. He could feel his own peak nearing; he gripped hard on Kai’s waist, crescent moon shapes forming on the raven’s skin as Reita dug his nails hard.

“Reita, Reita,” Kai was moaning out his name, begging him to cum “Give to me Rei, fuck I want it baby, cum inside me.” He said to his lover.

Reita growled, giving one more particularly harsh thrust to his lover and he came. His seed spilling inside of Kai, hitting Kai’s pleasure spot and making the raven moan with the mare in unison.

Heavy pants filled the room, the atmosphere still heavy with sex as both tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Reita was the first to pull back, slowly unsheathing himself from his lover. When Kai felt his lover leave, he whined at the loss, his hole gaping at the space Reita left there.

Kai shifted, trying to move his weary body.

“So...” Reita said, not entirely catching his breath yet “You’d kill me if I die?” He teased, grinning at his mate.

Kai groaned, slowly pushing his body up as he sat down on the desk then, wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck “Yes, so don’t fucking die you hear me?” He replied back, placing a soft and gentle kiss on his lover. “But really, I was scared.”

“I know,” Reita answered “You said that already; I promise to be more careful.”

“If I say it over and over again, it might actually get through to that thick skull of yours.” Kai chortled.

“That’s horrible babe,” Reita laughed, hands traveling down to Kai’s ass to give both cheeks a squeeze “I’m not that thick headed.”

“Mm... Maybe?” Kai said before his eyes landed on the bandages on Reita’s abdomen “We’ll need to patch those up again.” he said as his fingers lightly traced over the bandages that had traces of blood damping through it.

“It’s alright, we can do that later. It doesn’t really hurt that much, I’ll come by to Tsukasa after our meeting.” Reita answered with a shrug, not really noticing at first that his wound started bleeding again.

“You sure?” Kai asked.

“Very.” Reita replied as he kissed his lover’s pouty lips.

“By the way,” Reita suddenly pulled away, looking to Kai with a serious look etched upon his features “You took some pills right?” He asked Kai “I forgot to wear a condom.”

Kai could only rolls his eyes at his mate’s question “Rei please, I’m _almost_ in my heat. My body’s not that fertile yet.”

“Kai.” Reita said sternly “We talked about this. What if I get you pregnant? You should’ve told me!”

But, the raven only chuckled at his mate, pulling him close and lightly rubbing the tip of their noses together as his breath ghosted against Reita’s lips “That’d be great then, we’d have a mini Akira running along soon.”

“Not funny Kai.” Reita answered “We’re gonna have to get you checked.”

“Yes sir,” Kai giggled cutely, holding onto his lover for leverage as Kai got off the desk and stood up on his feet “Your room is a mess by the way.”

Reita ached his brow up at Kai “And who’s fault is that?”

“Yours.” Kai replied back, sticking his tongue out as he moved to get his discarded clothes “I think some of your cum got on the Masahito files though.”

“Oh shit!” Reita cursed as he scrambled fixed his pants and went to look for their case files. And like Kai had said, there was cum on the papers. He’d have to print up new ones for this.

“Don’t worry Rei, I’ll print them for you.” Kai offered as he went to Reita to kiss his mate’s cheek before putting on his shirt then, grabbing one of Reita’s jackets that were lying around the room. “I’ll only be gone for a minute.”

“Oi, who’s going to clean the place up?”

“You of course!” Kai said cheekily “Clean up and after this, we’ll talk to Rui and Hyde.” He added off before waving to Reita then, leaving the room.

The mare sighed, picking up the papers that he and Kai--no, that _Kai_ had messed up. He started to file the papers back to order, checking which one go to which before his door room opened again and Rui came into view.

“Hey Ru,” Reita greeted.

“Kai was limping when I saw him.” Rui mentioned to the blond.

“He was what!?” Reita shouted, quickly shooting up from his crouching position.

“Just kidding,” Rui said with a smile, making the mare grumble in annoyance “I may have a few leads on the Masahito pack. We’re going to need to talk Hyde today.”

“That’s great then,” Reita commented “Are you going to help me or not?” He asked to the beta whom was standing by the door doing nothing.

“Nope, you look like you got that all covered.” Rui replied making Reita roll his eyes “Where did Kai go by the way?”

“He was going to print out a new copy of the Masahito pack’s files.” Reita answered.

“Oh wow,” Rui sufficed, walking to the papers that were scattered at the ground. He contemplated for a moment whether he should really help the mare out or not, since Kai going out to print for new ones meant that the papers must’ve been...

“Can you please stop looking so disgusted at my papers?” Reita said as he bundled up a few files and organized them.

“You know your desk is very unsanitary for those right now.” The beta pointed out “And I probably need coffee right now.”

“Thanks for the suggestion Ru, very helpful.” Reita replied back as he searched through his drawers for some tissues.

“You’re welcome Rei,” Rui replied back as he fished out his phone and started to go through the files he had “You should finish up quick.”

“I would,” Reita started as he put out an alcohol and started wiping at the drying cum on his desk with his tissues “If _someone_ were helping me right now.”

Rui decided to ignore the mare, much too preoccupied with reading the files on his phone. Reita sighed, rolling his eyes tot he side as he started to clean up his room again. Minutes later, Kai came back to the room with a bundle of papers in his hands.

“Hey, I got your files.” Kai said cheerily to his mate.

“Thanks Kai,” The mare said as he took it from his lover and started organizing it to his now cleaned desk.

“We should talk to Hyde now.” Kai suggested.

“I agree, before Tsukushi persuades the Director to give her the case.” Rui sufficed.

“Fine fine,” Reita answered as he grabbed his shirt then, starting dressing himself up properly.

The trio made their way to the Director’s office, Kai literally just barging into his room without so much as a warning.

“Yo Hyde!” Kai greeted.

“Kai! Don’t come in here like you own the place!” Hyde reprimanded the raven.

“Sorry but, we just have to discuss the Grex Pervestigabant case with you.” Kai retorted back.

“I already said I’m taking that case alone!” Tsukushi loud voice came, she was sitting by one of the couches in front of the director. She stood up and glared daggers at the trio whom had interrupted her meeting.

“Tsukushi!” Hyde scolded his agent.

Tsukushi held her tongue, crossing her arms against her chest as she gazed coldly at them.

Hyde could feel his headache worsening when the four were about to go to war on his own office “As we were talking earlier. This is a serious case so, I’m making unit REW team up with you Tsukushi. We’ll need all the help we can get and I’m assuming Kai-san is already in on this.”

“I am. I’ll be helping get Jin back.” Kai answered.

“No! I need to do this alone! This is my brother we’re talking about!” Tsukushi shouted to the director, hands slamming down on his desk.

“Which is why we _need_ to compromise!” Hyde shouted back to Tsukushi, glaring at her as he intertwined both of his hands together “I understand that this is important to you but, the preservation of your clan is also at stake here. We cannot risk losing both you and Jin because you decided to go on a suicide mission alone.”

“He’s my brother! Family needs to save him first!” Tsukushi argued.

“Which is why you’re helping lead this mission!” Hyde argued back as he stood up from his seat and slammed his hands against his desk as well “Do not make me take you off this case Tsukushi.” Hyde threatened.

Tsukushi tsk-ed, moving her hand away from the director’s desk.

“Besides, you’re overreacting Tsukushi.” Reita suddenly commented out of the blue, grabbing the alpha’s attention “You can trust us to get Jin back.”

“From my calculations, we already have leads on whom the Masahito pack is dealing with.” Rui backed Reita up this time “We can help you get him back faster.”

“Right, so stop acting like your brother’s some helpless omega with no military background. He’s an alpha who’s on top of the hunter’s list here alright?” Reita tried to reassure her.

“Jin is the heir of the Teishikata clan. If you guys screw this up, I will never forgive you.” Tsukushi spit out in ire.

“Calm down, we’ll get him back.” Rui sufficed.

“Yeah, besides it’s Jin we’re talking about here.” Reita added off “I’m pretty sure he found a way to escape already.” He said with a smirk. “I mean, the pack probably took him because he’s human. That's the stupidest thing they've done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Grex Pervestigabant - The Band/Pack of Blood Hounds
> 
> Comment or critic what you guys thought? Tbh, the smut here was really not part of my plans it just happened lol


	7. Mission 05: In Captivity - the Start of Dissection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one month *poses* Anyways, I didn't get to update Sujin Cafe last month because time management ;w; So yeah, same time with BtP now, but next month it's back to usual routine ~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ouo It keep getting better and better =w=
> 
> Also, this is un-beta so I hope you guys don't mind ;w; just comment or smth if you find any mistakes or a part where it's hard to understand and I'll edit it! ouo
> 
> Lastly, tbh Byou and Manabu's old pack was supposed to be named Joker but I was all like... Meh, so instead made it DIAWOLF. I guess it's pretty much spoilers already because of the name huh? ehehehe But just wait for the next few chapters =w=

****”Y**** ou took him because he’s human!? That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done!” Kazuki exclaimed out. He couldn’t believe the words that were pouring out of their pack leader’s lips as soon as their meeting had started. They were currently in Pasay City; one of the many hide outs Byou and Manabu had thanks to their connections and own hard work. And one of their connections, whom was currently involved in their meeting was none other than, Kamijo.

Yuuji Kamijo, leader of the Yuuji clan whom is the most feared and powerful of the vampire clans in the underworld… Or possibly in the whole world.

“For some odd reason, I do have to agree with Kazuki here.” Kamijo stated off. “Just because he’s human doesn’t make him any weaker. You should have considered the fact still that he’s an agent working for ASASF.”

“Well, we needed to take a hostage and informant; with the time we had finding one of their allies wasn’t easy.” Byou reasoned out. “One of them was a kitsune, the other someone whom was clearly from the netherworlds.”

“I suspect Demon.” Manabu offered.

“Suspicions aren’t what’s most helpful right now.” Kamijo retorted.

“True, but we have to take in the fact that he was the only best option. There’s a possibility either or both of those two are dead already. This guy was our best bet.” Byou explained.

“But still, in the process of everything you have killed two ASASF agents.” Kamijo pointed out, hands clasping together as he rested his forehead against them. “This is not good Byou.”

“I said possibility Kamijo-sama.”

“That is still not helpful Byou.” The vampire quipped, glaring at the pack leader. “What did you do to get you in the ASAF’s radar anyways?”

“Nothing, we’ve been clean the whole time.” Byou answered in all honesty, staring back at Kamijo’s eyes.

Kamijo turned his gaze towards Manabu this time, questioning the brunet. Manabu looked back to the vampire leader, his features stoic and unyielding as he replied back. “There has been nothing illegal or dangerous activities happening ever since we started our pack.”

The blond vampire nodded his head, fully believing the duo. “Well, if that’s the case then we have somebody targeting your pack.” He explained carefully, assessing any and all possible reasons for this predicament. “We need to look into this. Your old owners of DIAWOLF may be behind this.”

“DIAWOLF? But, you said that was handled already?” Kazuki inquired this time.

“It was. But, there can be a possibility that they’re trying to either get Byou and Manabu or exact revenge for leaving the pack. They were and __are__ still valuable.” Kamijo said.

“I find it hard to believe. Not when we have Tomomi with us.” Byou countered.

“That’s true. DIAWOLF wouldn’t dare lay a hand on us with Tomomi in the pack.” Manabu backed their leader up.

“If that’s the case then, ASASF’s accusations on your group may be a false. What do we know about the agent?” Kamijo questioned this time.

“Firstly, we knew him as Toshio Jin. Kurimaki Mitsuru’s so-called adopted cousin. But, from further investigations his real name seemed to be Teishikata Kunihiko.” Manabu reported.

“Teishikata.” Kamijo echoed in a murmur the name. “Did you just say Teishikata?!”

“Why? Is he that famous?” Byou inquired with an arched brow.

“You idiots!” Kamijo shouted hands slamming against the table; his outburst had effectively made everyone in the room silent. “You took the Teishikata heir!? Do you know how serious this is!?”

“Woah woah, let’s calm down for a second--” The pack leader tried but, was quickly cut off by Kamijo himself.

“No, you fucked up big time.” Kamijo said glaring at Byou again. “That is the heir of one of the most ferocious hunter clans in the human race. ASASF will track you down and hunt you and kill every single member of this pack once the Teishikata heir says so. He will do everything in his power to erase the Masahito pack from existence.”

“Last I heard, this clan doesn’t have much power anymore.” Manabu interjected.

“Who told you that?” Kamijo questioned. “Are you underestimating them because there are only 3 living members of the family and you currently have one as hostage? Don’t be foolish. This family can be as powerful as they were back then, it’s just a matter of how they handle situations.”

“Well then, we’ll be powerful as well on how we handle this situation.” Byou insisted. “Who cares if he’s an heir? He messed with the wrong pack.”

Kamijo sighs. “I have to contact Asagi about this. I trust that he can find a better location for you to move into soon. This one is only temporary so you’ll have to find a way to move your prisoner.”

“How long will that take?” Byou asks.

“Maybe less than, a week. We can’t have your pack staying here for long. In the mean time, interrogate the Teishikata heir of whom he’s working with and what we may be up against. ASASF’s main priority right now will be to look for him, so we need to be extra careful in our next moves.”

“I’ll come with you in every interrogation. But in return, only the two of us can enter that room. I can’t have any of our packmates going near that hunter.” Manabu stated off to their brunet leader.

“We’ll need someone guard the doors 24/7 though. And we can’t always be the ones to guard that--no, scratch that. We’ll both be busy so, we’ll need someone we can trust.” Byou replies back.

“How about me?” Kazuki offers.

“I trust Kazuki. Chiyu and Reno have also volunteered earlier; you guys will have to find time to switch. I don’t trust Akira at the moment.” Manabu says.

“Akira… Is she the one whose mate is still bedridden?” Kamijo asks.

Byou was the one to answer him this time. “Yeah, Mitsuru hit her head but, she woke up a couple of hours ago. I also think Akira won’t be leaving Mami’s side any time soon. If she does, it might be with the intention to kill Jin.” Byou explains off. “So, we might want to put her off-limits with our prisoner.”

“Calling Jin our prisoner makes you sound so cruel!” Kazuki scolds the brunet leader.

“I don’t think hostage was any nicer of a word Kazuki,” Manabu says with an arch of his brow. “Hostage, prisoner, or whatever they’re all the same.” Their mage adds off with a shrug.

“Do you have any other packmates that could think of killing Jin right now?” Kamijo asks Byou.

The brunet hums thoughtfully for a moment before answering. “Well, Shin got hurt by getting shot in the leg. But, I don’t think Reno would be grudgeful enough to want to kill Jin. Beat him to bloody pulp yeah but, to kill? Not yet.”

“Is that all the injuries your pack sustained from this fiasco?”

“Yup, excluding me of course. But, we all know I’m still alive and kicking.” Byou smirked.

“Apparently, that hunter should’ve tried harder to shoot you at that smug face of yours.” Kamijo said, as smirk of his own appearing on his lips. “But, I guess your packmates wouldn’t want you to be alpha leader anymore. They’d lose all respect.”

“Hey!” Byou wanted to argue but, Manabu cut off their little fight.

“Anyways, we should check on Mami and Akira first before interrogating Jin.” The brunet mage advises as he stood up from his seat along with Kazuki.

“Right,” Byou agrees. “We’ll leave you alone now Kamijo-sama. What time will you be leaving?”

“After this call with Asagi I’ll leave. No need to bid good-byes.” Kamijo answered.

“Alright, thank you again for meeting me on such short notice.” Byou said, bowing down to the vampire as he was grateful for the other’s help.

“Normally, I wouldn’t help. But, since my clan owes you Teru’s life this is just a life for a life.” The vampire explained off. “We’re grateful for that Byou. Now, leave me be.” He says, showing the pack off with a wave of his hand.

The trio bowed their heads in respect before exiting the room.

“He’s a bit of a snob ain’t he?” Kazuki was the first one to speak up, immediately getting nudged in the stomach by Manabu.

“Shut up, he can still hear you.” The mage scolds.

“Snob, royalty or whatever. Kamijo-sama is the person who can help us right now, I don’t care if I have to lick the guy’s boots clean just for our pack to survive.” Byou tells the two behind him. “So, do your damndest to get into that guy’s good graces. Even just a 3% of his help would get us out of here.”

“We know Byou.” Manabu comforts their leader.

“I didn’t know about you saving this Teru guy though. Who is he?” Kazuki inquires as they make their way to the room where Mami was currently resting. As they make it to the door of the place, Byou stops momentarily and looks at both Kazuki and Manabu.

He gives off an easy smile before saying. “That’s something I’ve been sworn never to tell.” And with that, Byou entered the room with Manabu and Kazuki whom was whining as to why he couldn’t tell them.

Manabu was quick on his heel to move beside Mami. “Hey, how you doing?” The brunet mage asked with a smile.

“Better actually. I’m not having anything serious am I?” Mami inquired Manabu.

“No, of course not. You just had a little bump on the head, do you want any pain killers?” He replied back softly.

“It’s alright, Akira already gave me one earlier.” Mami said as she looked towards her lover then, smiled. Akira held her hand tighter, smiling back at her mate.

“How did the meeting with Kamijo go by the way?” Akira inquired this time.

“It was good. We may need to move out soon so get well fast.” Byou answered.

“Mami never would have gotten hurt if it weren’t for those fucking ASASF agents.” Akira said, her eyes glowed yellow in rage as her fangs unconsciously spawned themselves.

Yet, Mami was quick to calm her lover down. She gently nudged at their clasped hands as her other hand went to softly pat the raven’s hair. “Calm down, I’m fine. No need to get all worked up for nothing now.”

“Yeah but--” Akira tried but, Mami didn’t let her finish.

“Shuush, no buts. If you want me to get better soon you better not make any trouble for me.” Mami told the other.

“Yes Ma’am.” Akira said with a sigh of defeat. “But, can __this butt__ be allowed?” She added off and one hand went underneath the covers making Mami yelp.

“Well now, it seems that we weren’t even needed here.” Kazuki joked.

“You guys seem to be doing great so, we’ll just leave and give you guys some privacy.” Byou said as he grabbed Manabu and Kazuki and dragged them both out of the room.

“I’ll check on you later Mami!” Manabu said in a haste before Byou could fully exit them out.

After checking on Mami, the atmosphere between the trio quickly changed. Byou was the first one to speak up. “Manabu, get your truth vial out. I want to hear every single detail this Jin guy has to give. Kazuki, get the files we have on this guy in my room. I’ll meet you both at the basement.” No words needed to be said from the two as they both went their separate ways to get the items that Byou had requested from them. The pack went straight to the basement to check up on Chiyu and Reno alongside their prisoner Jin.

He hadn’t answered Kamijo truthfully earlier but, Byou was one of those people that truly wanted __to hurt__ and __kill__ Jin. He was the reason right now as to why their pack was in danger and on the run, Jin’s team of agents were the reason as to why they had to leave home and run around the country like a bunch of criminals. That night when Byou was fighting Jin at their home, he wanted to end the blond’s life then and there. He wanted to cover the walls with Jin and to make him pay for this.

But he can’t… No, he __wouldn’t__ because murdering this ASASF agent wouldn’t be the answer.

It would only bring them deeper into hell.

He walked down the stairs to their basement and immediately caught sight of Chiyu and Reno. The two seemed to be in a rather serious conversation, one that Byou can’t immediately decipher what it was about but, it concerned Masato.

“Hey, how’s our guest doing?” Byou inquired.

“Been eerily quiet this one. Earlier he was shouting and trying to break lose his chains but, looks like he gave up.” Chiyu answered with a shrug.

“I like to think he’s resting and concocting up evil plans to escape and kill us all.” Was Reno’s answer.

“I’ll go with Reno’s--” Byou couldn’t fully finish his words when he caught of whiff of something in the air. “Was--” and he couldn’t finish his sentence because Chiyu didn’t let.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I know Masato’s scent is still here but, we tried to get him out as soon as he came here.” Chiyu admitted with his head bowed down.

Byou arched up one scrutinizing brow before his gaze moved over to Reno. The other alpha pulled his hands up as if not knowing exactly what else to say. “Don’t look at me, we tried to keep everyone out.”

Byou sighed, shaking his head in dismay. “I’ll need to talk to Masato later.” He mumbled out to himself.

“Good call. The kid’s still looking for that Mitsuru guy.” Reno said in distaste.

“Ah, true love really does hurt.” Chiyu said in a lowered tone of voice whilst nodding his head in understanding.

Reno and Byou had the audicity to glare at Chiyu.

“Joking! Joking!” The alpha was quick to defend himself. “Come on you guys! Don’t look at me like that!”

Byou decided to ignore the other alpha in favour of averting his attention back to Reno. “Anyways, stay on guard. Manabu and Kazuki are coming here and we’re going to question that guy.” The brunet leader said before adding off. “Make sure that __nobody__ enters this basement again.” He emphasized.

“As you say Alpha.” Reno obeyed.

It only took a few moments before Manabu and Kazuki came down; Byou gestured for them to enter and Reno was the one to open the door for them. The room that they had catered for Jin looked much like a prison. It was dark, dirty and only had one light. And to further make the room more like jail, there were bars that restricted Jin’s area as the blond was chained down to the ground. The cage like cell and shackles he wore made him look like a war prisoner, given the fact that Jin was still bloodied and dirty and that he was currently on his knees as it was the farthest he can stand up due to his cuffs.

“So, how do you like your room Jin?” Byou inquires.

“I gotta say. It’s real nice and cozy. So heart-warming, gets me all tingly inside.” Jin retorted back with a smile on his own, not caring that his split lip stung a lot from the action. Once Byou had gotten a little more closer to his cage, Jin took the moment to spit at the floor.

“We did our best to accommodate you to not escaping.” Manabu spoke up this time as he opened the door to Jin’s cell. He was the first one to enter, followed by Byou and Kazuki.

“I see, how very thoughtfu--” Jin couldn’t finish his sentence as Byou had suddenly kicked him at his chest. His back collided against the cold hard ground, knees bent at a very painful position. Manabu was quick on his heel to kneel beside Jin. The brunet mage grabbed a hold Jin’s chin, forcing his mouth to open as he took out the vial from his backpocket and made the hunter drink the light blue liquid.

Jin struggled against his captors, trying to fight his way away from Byou and Manabu. He tried not to swallow the vial that Manabu had shoved down his throat; it was obvious just from its colour that it was a truth serum. The hunter had his fair share of studying vials and sorcery to know what and which kinds to use and avoid. But he needed to breath, he couldn’t stop himself from trying to inhale since Manabu had blocked his nose and kept his other hand still on Jin’s mouth. The blond had no choice, -no matter how hard he tried- but to swallow the treacherous drink that was forced down upon him.

It felt as though an eternity had passed when his two captors had finally let him go. Jin turned to his side to regain himself as he fought between wheezing and trying to regain his breathing or doing his best to cough then, vomit out the vial he had just taken.

“Don’t even try. I altered that vial to go down and take effect as soon as swallowed; trying to barf it out is pointless.” Manabu explained off non-chalantly.

“If there’s a will, there’s a way right?” Jin panted heavily, still grinning at the wolves above him.

“Enough already.” Byou said as he pulled Jin by the hair so they were face to face. “Tell me why the fuck ASASF is hunting us down?” He asked Jin, voice laced with venom.

“Oh, scary.” Jin joked, laughing at Byou’s face. “The team’s actually into pretty boys, we were stalking Manabu here and just got caught.” The blond chortled but, his answer only got him a fist on his cheek. Jin could feel blood pooling on his tongue as the Byou’s punch had enough force in it to break his jaw. Or maybe dislocate it or worse if the other had decided to hit him harder and more.

“Quit playing around fucker. I want names.” Byou hissed out in anger, both hands grabbing on the top hem of Jin’s tattered shirt.

“Let’s see. There’s this one called fuckface, another called bitchsuru, and asshole Rui.” Jin replied back smugly, though he could very well feel that the effects of the vial were starting on him.

“You know this would be a whole lot easier if you just came in clean.” Manabu sufficed this time. Manabu looked to his side to see Kazuki turning away from the sight of Byou beating Jin for information. He knows for a fact that this is something the beta was not used to at all, something you don’t see everyday and would never want to see on a daily basis. He somewhat wishes that he and Byou were the only ones interrogating Jin right now.

“Fuck you.” Jin retorted back by spitting at Byou.

The pack leader had to let Jin go, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt before he gave another punch to Jin. The hit this time was more powerful than, earlier nearly making Jin collapse down on the floor as he felt the room around him spin around.

“Just great.” Byou said as there were still stains of blood and saliva on his cheek.

“That’s a great-- _ _horrible__ look on ya.” Jin tried to taunt but, it seemed that the truth serum was on full gears now.

“We have 3 hours of him being truthful.” Manabu said, fully knowing that the vial was working now. He checked his wrist watch, counting up to what time it’ll end.

“Usually truth serums lasts for 6 hours. You modified it?” Jin inquired, words spilling out of his lips as soon as he thought about them.

“For it to immediately take effect and be swallowed at first contact yes.” Manabu answered Jin in honesty.

“Now,” Byou started as he grabbed a fist full of Jin’s blond locks again. “What did the ASASF want with us?”

“To fucking… Observe the killings… Information.” Jin tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut. The truth serums he had before and trained with weren’t as powerful as the one he was given right. He was used to the normal ones that lasted for 6 hours and could be vomitted out if you tried hard enough. But this one? No, this one stuck down to your system like a second limb and was a hundred times more powerful than, the normally used ones.

And maybe… More dangerous.

“You said you modified this. Is it lethal?” Jin turned his attention towards Manabu this time.

“Depends.” Was the only answer the mage gave back.

Jin could feel his insides burning up, there was a twisting and painful cutting feeling in him that was making his blood boil. It was like he was being tortured on the inside, his guts turbulent and being toyed with like being ripped out from his stomach and being pulled with him tagging along.

Shit.

But, the effects weren’t just internal. The others could see very well the effects the vial had given, Jin’s entire body turning a shade of red as veins became more evident to sight. But there were some red lines that obviously weren’t veins. No, they were something else especially catered by the vial Jin had taken. The blond’s eyes were now bloodshot as he struggled to keep himself in check.

“You said observe the killings. What did you mean by that? What information is that?” Byou continued to bombard Jin with questions.

Even if he wanted, Jin couldn’t help the way his body was moving on autopilot. It felt as though that if he didn’t talk, he would be in a whole lot of pain. “Intel said… Your pack’s been on… A killing spree… We came to observe if it was true.” The blond panted out his answer with much too much difficulty but, the moment that piece of truthful information came out of his lips a feeling of relief overcame him and the painful ministrations stopped for a moment.

“Killing spree?” Byou echoed out the hunter’s words as he looked over to Manabu then, to Kazuki for answers. Yet, his two companions only mirrored his looks of confusion.

“You seem clueless huh?” Jin commented.

“What killing spree are you talking about!?” Byou demanded.

“Fuck you!” Jin spat out in a haste only for him to feel a sudden outrageous burn inside of his body. It felt like he was on fire but, the fire was starting from inside him and was fastidiously creeping up to his entire body. Jin screamed in agony, his body quaking at the pain as his veins felt like they were about to pop right out of his skin due to the heat and speed of his blood rushing.

“Wolf killing spree! Wolf killing spree!” He shouted back to Byou, feeling his body curling up into a small ball from how much he felt he was being cut on the inside whilst skinned on the outside.

“What wolf killing spree!? Which packs!?” Byou shouted as he grabbed a hold of Jin’s hair again then, one hand came to deliver another punch to the blond’s cheek.

Jin was gasping, he felt as though his lungs were being crushed. Blood had spilled and trailed down from his lips to chin. The hunter looked to Byou. “Meine, Gou, and Aoba packs were massacred.” He admitted because not only was the pain too much -he could’ve beared it and kept screaming instead- but, the vial itself was too strong. Jin had never encountered such a serum before that made you spill nearly everything that was asked of you.

Fuck, Manabu may be the kind of person that they should be hunting when the mage was alone.

“Aoba? You mean the Aoba pack from Sorowitz?” Kazuki inquired this time, his eyes wide with shock.

“Yes…” Jin replied back in a hiss.

“What do you know about them Kazuki?” Manabu inquired the beta.

“They were massacred a couple of weeks ago. I had a cousin who was close to them and he said it was so brutal that it didn’t even get touched by the news.” Kazuki told everyone in the room.

“Is ASASF accusing our pack for those murders?” Byou quickly asked Jin.

The hunter only stared at the pack leader, breathing heavily before his lips uttered a small. “Yes.”

“Fuck,” Byou cursed as he let go of Jin and walked away for a moment. It felt as though a big bomb had just presented itself to the three wolves and they didn’t know how it ended up there nor how can they even detonate it. “This is bullshit, where did they get that kind of information?”

“The pack’s traces are everywhere in the crime scene.” Jin answered.

“Somebody is setting us up Byou and I don’t think they want __any__ of us staying alive.” Manabu said as he went to Byou’s side and whispered. “This is bigger than, what we were thinking about. We need to walk through this carefully.”

“Should we do another meeting?” Kazuki had joined in their conversation, voice low so Jin wouldn’t hear too much.

“We might take long for a meeting right now. Can we give him another serum later?” Byou inquires to Manabu.

“He might die, I suggest we ask him as much information right now and do the vial for another day.” The mage offered.

Byou nodded his head in agreement to Manabu’s words before he turned to Kazuki. “Give me the files.” The beta gave Byou the files they had gathered from Jin. Byou walked back to their prisoner and said. “You’re going to help us clear our pack’s name.”

The only reply the hunter gave back to Byou was a laugh and. “Like fuck I will.”

“Whether you like it or not, you will.” Byou said off this time as he started to read Jin’s files. “So apparently, we underestimated you Teishikata Kunihiko.” At the mention of his name, Jin’s eyes widened and he tried to mask the look of shock in his features but, his thoughts were a jumbled mess that he couldn’t think properly anymore and was letting everything go with the pack’s flow.

“That’s your real name isn’t it? Teishikata heir.” Byou smirked, enjoying the angered look on Jin’s face.

“We have several questions for you concerning your background and your teammate’s. That is, considering the possibility that they’re not yet dead.” Manabu said this time.

“Fuck you! I’m not talking!” Jin shouted but, the reply only earned him a kick on the stomach from Byou. The hunter gasped, his body curling away from his captors as he felt himself vomit a bit of blood.

“Okay, back to business. You’re the Teishikata heir but, there’s another alpha in your family. One whom we recovered to be named Teishikata Mao. There’s a high possibility that she’s a top agent just like you and that she’s already joined a rescue mission for you; so we need her agent name.”

“Tsu-shut up!” Jin shouted but, Byou only started hit him again.

“Oi, quit screwing around and give us what we want.” The pack leader said as he bombarded punches onto Jin. A couple on his face then, to his chest and stomach.

“Byou, you’re going to kill him. Calm down and let me handle this.” Manabu said as he gently eased Byou to relax. The brunet leader tsk-ed, doing as Manabu said as he walked away and let the mage do all the talking.

“Again, her agent name Kunihiko.” Manabu said.

“Quit calling me that!” Jin shouted back struggling against his cuffs.

“Alright then, __Jin.__ What is your sister’s agent name?” Manabu said as he cupped Jin’s chin with one hand.

“Tsu… Tsu… Tsukushi…” The hunter said with much difficulty.

“Good, just like you she has the tattoos right?” Manabu said as he looked to Byou and asked for the files the alpha held. “The Teishikata family has their traditional tattoos. The red roses, the crown and… What is this? Fairy sparkles?”

Jin tried to headbutt Manabu, how dare this fucker insult his family. He greeted his teeth, fighting hard against his restrains. He hated that smug look on Manabu’s face.

“Sorry sorry, I was just teasing you.” The mage chuckled. “But, it’s true right? You have the tattoos to prove it. Ah, but only the true heir can have the red roses right? Tsukushi’s is probably a pink.” he held Jin’s hair with one hand as the other was holding the files, Manabu started to read a little something about Jin’s family. “The roses are specifically for heirs only, they mean family and heritage right? The crown symbolizes lineage, purity of the blood and loyalty to the family.” Manabu said with a smile, looking over to Jin. “You hunter families are just like those pure-blooded ones.” He continues off with a sigh.

“Where did you get that?” Jin questioned.

“Oh, you’re curious? Well, I can’t answer that since you’re the one were questioning here.” Manabu said off as he read the papers again. “Oh,” The mage said, eyes catching something interesting written. “Are these rumours true? They say you’re no alpha but, a beta.”

“Shut up!” Jin screamed, he hated the words that were spilling out of Manabu’s lips, hated how there was information about him that he could so easily read. Although, some of those were already known facts about the family, like the tattoos.

“He’s angry. It’s probably true.” Byou taunted.

“I’ve heard that the Teishikata family __never__ had betas before. Not in your bloodline I presume? Since betas were considered to be a disgrace.” Manabu said in disgust. “Let me guess. Your family killed off all betas huh?”

“Anyways, I’m done teasing you.” Manabu said off. “Now for more important manners. I want the names of your teammates.”

“Go to hell.”

“Tut tut, Jin don’t be so rude.” Manabu smiled because he knows. He knows that every wrong answer or evasion of telling the truth, it was only torture for Jin. Sooner or later, his lips would betray him and that Jin would spill everything there is to know. One of the serum’s compositions was to torture its host so much on the inside that when they’ve been mentally strained enough, they would unconsciously spill the right answers.

“Name’s Jin. I want the names of your teammates, even the ones from the house before.” Manabu repeated his question.

“Mitsuru,” Jin panted, even when he told a bit of truth it still hurt him. “Reita and Rui.”

“Real names Jin.” Manabu pushed further.

Jin tried his damnedest to keep quiet, groaning a loud and nearly shouting. It was too much that he felt as though he was going to black out; he can’t even remember what he was doing anymore.

“Shiobara… Yasutaka.”

“Su… Zuki… Akira…”

“Hoshizora… Hoshizora Mitsuru!” The blond shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to fight off.

“Is that all Jin?” The mage inquired.

The hunter could do nothing but, nod his head in agreement. He can’t keep up anymore, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore and has no idea nor clue as to what Manabu is asking. His body is moving on automatic.

“Good boy. Now, the chances that Mitsuru’s agent name is also his real name?”

“Agent is real name.”

“The possibility that Mitsuru and your other teammate survived from the house?”

“Mitsuru… And Akira are still alive.” Jin whimpered, not having enough strength to reply back as his voice was that lower than, a whisper.

“Who else is involved in this case?”

“Nobody. Just the team.” The blond replied back but, as soon as he finished his words another string of pain came to him. He shouted, body quivering under the pain as he quickly added. “But! The director might let other people get involved in the case! Like-like Tsukushi! And… And Akira’s mate Kai!”

“Who’s Kai?” Manabu demanded

“Kai is Reita’s mate!” Jin shouted.

“Who is Kai?!” Manabu shouted back.

“Uke Yutaka!” At that, Jin’s body collapsed. He couldn’t keep up with the torture anymore and he felt as though he had blacked out for a split second. And in all honesty, Jin does wish he could have fainted in this situation because aside from thee pain, he can never live with blurting out such classified information… Especially about his teammate’s well-being.

The brunet mage held Jin up; he still had loads of questions to ask the other but he doesn’t know if Jin can even keep up with him. He turned to Kazuki for a moment and ordered. “Kazuki, find out the backgrounds of all the names you heard. Report them to Mia then, to us when you get something.”

The beta nodded his head and headed out of the room as soon as Manabu’s words had ended.

“Uke Yutaka. Are you talking about the current leader of the largest and most powerful Uwan clan in the country?” Was Byou’s turn to inquire this time. “Are you telling me that the mate of one of your teammate’s is __the Uke Yutaka?__ “

Jin’s reply was a weak hiss of. “Yes.”

“Shit, this is bad. Even worse than, what we originally thought earlier.” Manabu cursed. “What’s the background of this Akira teammate of yours?”

“Akira… Akira is from the Suzuki family of Mares. Just like mine… They’re a respected long line of hunters.” Jin struggled, he was barely even awake at this point.

“How about the other two?” The mage inquired.

“Rui… Rui is a human beta from a normal family…”

Manabu could feel Jin slowly losing conscious, but he can’t let the blond black out yet, not yet when they had so much more information to ask and they can only drug Jin like that for only once or twice. The side effects of the vial he had made was too much of a strain on the human body; although Jin was a hunter and came from an elite clan with generations of good genes to back him up. There was no telling on how many he can survive before he’ll have to deal with life-long health consequences or worse, death.

“And Mitsuru… Mitsuru is a Kitsune… Had relatives whom were hunters but… His whole family is more likely normal.” It was at this moment that Jin had closed his eyes. He seemed to have become lifeless now, slumbering out the effects of the truth serum as his body couldn’t endure anymore of the torture.

But, Manabu won’t let him rest yet.

“Oi Jin,” He started off, slapping the blond hunter’s cheek a couple of times. “Oi! I’m not done with you yet.” He pinched the other’s cheek. “Jin-chan~” Manabu said in a teasing tone of voice. “Byou, want to help me out here?”

“Give me a sec.” Was Byou’s reply as he left the room for a moment. He poked his head out of the door where Reno and Chiyu were guarding them. “Hey, can I borrow your tasers for a minute?” Byou told the duo.

He looked first at Chiyu, the other not moving and seemingly looking guilty before both Reno and Byou sighed. “Here’s mine.” Reno spoke up as reached behind him to take out the said item.

“Thanks,” Byou said before turning back to Chiyu. “I told you guys earlier. __Always bring a fucking taser.__ ” He emphasized before shutting the door with the loud slam.

“Why didn’t you bring a taser?” Reno questioned the other alpha.

“I forgot alright!” Chiyu retorted back with a whisper, words hissing at the end.

Byou came back in the room with a taser in his hand. “Give me some space.” He told Manabu whom moved to let Byou hold Jin. “Wakey--wakey.” He said before tasering Jin by the arm. The hunter didn’t react that much at the first contact, his body only spazzing from the shock of energy. But, the second time that Byou tased Jin his eyes opened and the blond hunter screamed.

“There we go.” Byou said as he let go of the widely awakened and panic stricken hunter. “He’s all yours Manabu.”

Once the pack leader had retracted himself from Jin, Manabu came back into view. “Hey, you left us for a while there.” Manabu said as he crouched down so he came face to face with the hunter. “We still have loads to talk about Jin.”

The blond hunter only groaned, trying to move away from the mage but, he couldn’t for Manabu had him on a tight hold. “Don’t be difficult now; you know it’ll only be harder for you.” He said as he continued on. “Now, back from where we left off. Since our biggest problem is that Uke Yutaka connection, you’ll have to tell me more about him…” He trailed off before adding. “And of course a little more about your background. Since you’re an heir I know they’re just __dying__ to get you back.”

“Fuck you.” Jin spat out in ire.

“I know he’s important but, this guy is seriously getting on my nerve Manabu. Can I maybe beat him up a little before or even after you’re finished?” Byou suddenly interrupted as he cracked his knuckles whilst glaring at the blond hunter.

“Byou, calm down.” Manabu said as he gave a split second glance to their pack leader before averting his attention back to Jin. “Let’s not forget how important he is __alive.__ I don’t our pack to get into more trouble because we can’t take care of a measly prisoner.”

“Who you calling measly blood hound?” Jin jittered with a smug smirk even through his torture he could still push his captor’s buttons.

Manabu bit on his bottom lip, seemingly trying to keep himself in check. Yet, his cool wasn’t long lived since the brunet mage was quick to deliver a punch to Jin’s cheek whilst kneeing the hunter on his stomach two to four times. Jin was again coughing up blood as Manabu held him tight by the hair; Manabu stared at Jin with cold dark eyes.

“I thought you said to calm down?” Byou interjected, not really restraining his packmate as he kept his arms crossed against his chest.

Manabu huffed out a breath, not really liking to be the one to torture or inflict pain on their prisoner. He was mostly the one to make up potions and say spells rather than, do all the physical work. He brushed off some stray hair from his forehead whilst glancing at Byou. “That’s for you, I’m calm while I beat him up.”

As soon as the mage had said so a chuckle had erupted from Jin. “You called that a beating?” he said before spitting his own blood on the floor. “That felt like an ant’s bite.” He taunted, smiling up at Manabu.

He arched up one judgmental brow at Jin, seemingly contemplating on what he should do before answering. “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to aggravate me and that’s not going to work.” He said with a menacing tone of voice. “Because we both know for a fact that right now you’re useless and that’s the only thing worthwhile you can do right now. Piss the fuck off of us.” He ended off with a smirk.

“Well,” Jin struggled in his words, straining back a smirk at Manabu. “A guy’s gotta try huh?”

“Right you are Jin,” Manabu replied back. “That’s why, we’re gonna pluck out that info from you whether you like it or not.” There was a rather sinister way Manabu had smiled and spoke those words to Jin that made the blond nearly want to become frightened.

“Let’s start then?”


	8. Mission 06: The Act of Dishonour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know all of you who read BtP know that this fic is hella fucking dark and batshit crazy with really underground themes but like
> 
> Some can handle torture and I'm gonna outright say this now, this chapter has a **rape scene**. So, if you guys can't read it I'll just put a lil summary at the end notes of this fanfic.
> 
> Hope ya all enjoy =w=
> 
> And also for the record... OH MY GOD, I FELT SO FUCKING DISGUSTING AND LIKE A SHAMEFUL FUCKING HUMAN BEING FOR WRITING THAT RAPE SCENE OH GOD
> 
> And ya all know me, I write really detailed shit cuz I live for that. There was a small moment in my life that I was contemplating whether to make this scene detailed or not shit. But still, my ego won =w=
> 
> So please, read this and come to hell with me <3 FUCKING BECOME A SINNER WITH ME U PIECES OF SHIT, I AM CRYING, I AM SUCH A DIRTY DIRTY FUCKING WRITER QAQ  
> I'm going to hell.

********H**** e had been in their captivity for about 2 days now. There was a dreading feeling growing in the pits of his stomach and it was not one bit a feeling that Jin could remove. He knows for a fact that Mitsuru and Reita were still alive, Rui already scanning and taking this mission into his own hands, and that the ASASF were already plotting on how to ambush and get Jin back. But, all of these thoughts and knowledge did nothing to quench that horrible thought in the back of his mind.

Or was it really in the back of his mind?

It was a thought that had slowly crept itself out of the back and had invaded every single corner it could reach in the blond’s brain. And now it was on every fiber, neuron, and particle of him and it would not leave Jin alone in peace. He should be concocting up plans to escape, to fool the other party and to have his own way. But, he couldn’t and his mind was filled with horrors.

Horrors of what would become if he stayed in this cell longer.

He had tried to see if there was anything he could do about the bonds on his hands. Twisting it a little and even going as far as trying to dislocate the bones on his thumb to try to escape. Yet, all of that came to no use as even his chains were spellbounded. If he had known that the Masahito pack’s Jouri Manabu was such a powerful mage they would have prepared before hand. All of this was becoming such a headache to the blond.

How did this pack even get close to ASASF’s computers? Their security facility was at the top most and every hacker or computer genius was just begging to be recruited into their agency. But now, faced with the fact that they had been compromised even before they had started this mission means that something was messed up here. Something was seriously not adding up.

 _‘A mole in the agency.’_  Jin thought in pure ire.

But, there was also another thing that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Why was this pack acting so clueless about all the wolf killings? Sure the government and with the agreement of their agency this  wolf killing fiasco had been kept in secret and away from the media. But, the mere fact that this pack hadn’t even an inkling of news -save from that one Kazuki- then, something was awfully suspicious here. There were always times wherein Jin had his doubts and this was one of them.

He tried to deduct everything in his head.

No matter how hard it was because he still had a splitting headache from the beating he had acquired from Byou and Manabu.

The vials that Manabu had made him drink a couple of days ago still had some effects on him. And it at that wherein the raven haired mage had gained Jin’s respect. There was a coiling in the pits of his stomach and his entire body was still heating up. He would have expected the effects to loosen up a bit since it had been days but, the heat in his body just seemed to grow more and more. It was uncanny, for this kind of thing to happen to him. He hated how his own skin burned but, this was a different kind of feeling from the one that he had experienced from the truth serum.

Jin had tried to pinpoint what exactly this uncomfortable feeling was; he was afraid for a moment that maybe his life was seriously going over the line here.

There was a weird tingling sensation and that everything made him feel sensitive. He didn’t know when this feeling had started exactly but now, he felt uncomfortable. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was starting to get heavier by the minute.

What has Manabu done to him?

Yet, just as Jin was about to be consumed by his queer thoughts and feelings the door to his room had opened to distract him.

Byou had decided to pay another visit to Jin. Even though they had already squeezed out as much information as they could from Jin when they had tortured him with the truth serum; he still felt as though he should see the blond. There was still that seething rage inside of him that he knew, he could never forgive the blond for what he did. And yet at the same time, he needed to have a sort of closure with this guy.

He knows for a fact that he should have told Manabu about this visit of his; they were paying extra caution so as nothing would go wrong. But, Byou was confident that he could handle all of this himself.

“Don’t tell Manabu I came to visit him.” The leader told Chiyu and Kazuki. “I just need to talk to him.”

“Sure, just don’t beat him up too much.” Kazuki tried to say jokingly, somewhat wanting a light atmosphere but he knew that would never happen. Still, a guy could try right?

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Byou retorts back as he opens the door to enter but, not before telling the duo. “And for fucks sake, I keep smelling Masato’s omega scent here. I told you guys, keep that kid out of here.” And with that Byou closed the door shut.

Chiyu and Kazuki looked to each other questioningly. It was the brunet beta whom had spoken first. “Did Masato come here?”

“Not really.” Chiyu replied back with a shrug before he took a hold of his jacket then, started sniffing it. “It must’ve been me. Byou’s smell is too darn sensitive I tell ya.” He complains with a groan and roll of his eyes.

Kazuki could only chuckle. “I know right?” he replies back although, the brunet was having a bad feeling. He didn’t know why but, Kazuki felt as though Byou should not be seeing Jin at all.

 “So, how’re you doing here princess?” Byou inquires with a sneer towards Jin.

“Oh hey, it’s my maid. Came to clean up my place I see.” Jin retorted back with just as much disgust in his voice. The blond had gazed up at Byou and looked at him with much distaste. “You still look as shitty as ever.”

“Aw, is that any way to talk to the only guy that’s keeping you alive?” Byou inquires with a sadistic smile on his lips as he suddenly lands a kick on Jin’s head.

The blond immediately came crashing down to the floor; his chains pulling on his arms rather harshly making his wrists bleed all the more. Jin could feel a tooth fall off so he had to spit that out alongside with the blood that had pooled in his mouth. He looked up to Byou again, sneering for a moment before he smiled and retracted back to sitting on the floor. “Now, that wasn’t nice.” He said whilst licking at the blood on the corner of his lips. “Is that how you treat all of your guests?”

“No,” Byou replied back as he leaned down close to Jin. “Just you.” He delivered a punch this time on the hunter’s stomach; a loud scream mixed groan escaping Jin’s lips.

“Now, let’s get back to business. I feel as though, you’re hiding something from us even with the truth serum we gave you.” Byou said this time, crouching down so he was on an eye to eye level with Jin. He wasn’t one to normally stray from one path to another when doing business. He’d more likely prefer to get straight to the point. “I need you to spill.”

Jin could only laugh. “Wow, greedy much?” he mocked the pack leader. “Even with all that information you’re still not satisfied. What a fucking loser.” He taunted, although that itself was a big mistake since Byou was not one to fool around anymore. As soon as the words left Jin’s mouth another punch had landed upon the blond’s hunter’s stomach. This one was not as light as the other’s before and if Byou really wanted to, he could break a few bones and cause more internal damage.

“There, better?” Byou inquired with an innocent smile before his features hardened again. “Now, tell me what else we need to know.”

Jin was panting, he was already out of breath and he had only received a minimum of three hits. This day was seriously not going his way; he only hopes that he could prevent it from further turning into a disaster. But, what can he do? Usually at situations like this, Jin would be logical and calculate every move and area in this vicinity. Yet, there was something blocking his train of thought from making him think properly

 _‘Is this another one of Manabu’s spells?’_  Jin inquired mostly to himself.

The blond dozing off into his own world may have been more evident than, he thought. Jin hadn’t realized that he had become silent and was only staring into Byou for a few seconds. The brunet leader was not the least bit happy about this reaction. A growl had escaped Byou’s lips and the sound of it hitting Jin’s ears had brought the hunter back to reality.

“Stop making a fool out of me.” Byou threatened, irises glowing bright for a moment making it seem as though he was ready to transform into wolf form at any moment. “What are you hiding?”

As much as Jin would even be happy to relay important information to the wolf leader; he was not even in the right sense of mind to be thinking such things. His mind was clouded with so many things as he couldn’t keep one coherent idea from another. There was something bothering him and it went on to a physical level. The heat in his body was rising by the minute and Byou’s presence did not make it anymore better.

What was this wolf doing? Why did Jin’s body have to react like this? What did Manabu do? Why is Byou adamant on knowing so much more when Jin had already spilled out most of the information that he could from the brown haired wolf.

“Fuck off,” Were the only words that Jin spat out. Physically and mentally, Jin was not in any condition to be around anyone. He didn’t want anyone to see how much of a disaster he looked right now, how shameful that an ASASF agent had been caught, how he had dishonored his family and put yet, another taint into the name Teishikata all due to his existence.

It was his fault all over again.

“I don’t owe you shit so, quit bothering me already.” The blond hunter adds off, blood and spit dripping from his lips.

Yet, his reply only proved to broaden a smile onto Byou’s lips. “There it is; that’s what I want to see.” The brunet pointed out smugly, index finger pointing onto Jin. “Your weakness, the great Teishikata Kunihiko hitting his lowest point in the hands of a mere cage fighting wolf with no name.” He taunted.

Jin’s eyes widened at the other’s words; it had hit harder than any beating that the pack had given him. Because the words that Byou had spoken were the truth and there was nothing more painful, more cruel than, the cold hard truth. Jin gritted his teeth in anger, he couldn’t stand this _blood hound_  insulting him like. The other may break his bones, torture, and even more _kill him_  but, never humiliate him.

Humiliation was something he had to live through his entire life.

He was not about to take another kind of humiliation from this animal.

“I wonder which one of us really hit the lowest point here, when a leader like you can’t even protect his own pack? Must be tough huh? For an underground mutt like yourself to bear such a big responsibility yet, to fail so miserably.” Jin taunted back, a small smile of triumph etched upon his lips as he knew that he as well had hit a sore spot.

But, it seemed that the other was more calm than, Jin had expected him to be. He had expected Byou to be a hard-headed and ill-tempered man but, today he was nothing like that. He was proving to be nothing like Jin had expected as Byou kept on his facade. There was no emotion on his features, nothing but the cold and stoic look… Much, like a killer looking onto his prey in a calculated and meticulous manner.

“I know that’s what you think of me right now. And that’s how you think I think right now. But, you’re wrong.” Byou answered, his voice monotonous and devoid of emotion. “You don’t have an inkling of what I think right now Jin, so I suggest you keep those thoughts to yourself.”

Byou’s words struck a cord in him. The man was using his alpha voice, commanding and authoritative and it brought a dangerous shiver down his spine. For a moment, Jin had felt fear and dread run through his veins. He hadn’t gotten this feeling in the longest while, and it was a rather rare scene for him as well. There were only a select few of people whom could have made him feel this way; and by select Jin means one person only.

And that one person was his grandmother whom was the head of their family right now.

The only alpha that could ever instill true fear into him. Yet, right now what he was experiencing with Byou was different. It was something utterly and totally different that Jin felt afraid. The blond hunter felt like obeying the alpha wolf; he felt a though he should be doing what Byou had said because what was in store for him if he hadn’t wouldn’t be pretty.

Sadly though, Jin was not one to obey.

“What’s with this all of a sudden? Getting so serious? What do the fuck do I give about what you’re feeling?” Jin taunted back. He wasn’t so much as thinking right now; his mouth was running on autopilot. Which meant that whatever came into his mind immediately got transferred down to his mouth to become words. “I already gave you everything but, you still keep pestering me like a leech.” He hisses out, panting heavily as he said out those words. He doesn’t understand why he’s all of a sudden feeling so bold to be talking without a filter, to be doing all of these without so much as thinking it thoroughly but, he was.

“What more do you want to take away from me?”

His own words had caught him by surprise; Jin hadn’t meant to say it but, he did. Why did he say it though? Why was he suddenly becoming the one who was so emotional here? Is this because of Manabu’s serum? But, no Jin knows this reaction from his was far more from the serum. Truth serums don’t make you as emotional as he is right now, they don’t make you feel weird things even though, the burning sensation that was prickling from his skin was close; it was still far from the torture he had received. So why? Why this? Why here? Why now?

He knows very well the answers as to why he’s becoming like this.

Fuck, Jin wishes he hadn’t postponed taking his _medicine_  last time when they had fully infiltrated the Masahito pack.

He was already 3 days late of his schedule on drinking those pills so, why had he done that?

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Byou’s palm cupped the blond hunter’s chin, fingers clutching at the cheeks as Byou stared straight into Jin’s eyes. “You’re different today.” He commented, studying Jin’s beaten up face. “You seem more…” The brunet seemed to have been contemplating on his choice of words before he blurted out. “Fragile.”

Byou’s words brought another feeling of dread to Jin; his eyes widened and at that moment his features turned into one of fear. This wasn’t happening to him, this was all a nightmare and any moment now he would wake up from a cramped car or hotel room. He’d wake up soaked with sweat and panting heavily and people would ask him what’s wrong and he’d say some stupid shit like dancing on stage wearing tutus and elephant costumes. Then everyone would brush it off as him having PTSD and he’d end up in the bathroom or somewhere secluded to over think and prevent this from ever happening.   

But, this wasn’t a nightmare.

This was reality.

And it’s far more worse than, a dream.

Jin trembled under Byou; he was becoming more and more compliant against the other. He hadn’t even dared to speak up against the alpha anymore.

Byou had caught up on all of these changes and if he were to be entirely honest he himself was feeling weird. The moment he had stepped into the room he knew something was different but, he had ignored it in favour of prying out more information from the hunter. But, now that he was inside and this close to Jin he could feel and now pin point what was wrong. No, calling it wrong was a mistake itself; this wasn’t wrong. It feels right.

“You’re in heat.” Byou states the now too obvious thing in the room.

\------------------------------------------

****Training Simulation: Creature Mythology** **

_Chapter 01: Body Physiology_

_Subsection: Omega_

Heat Cycle:

\- Heat cyle or heat for short is the monthly period wherein an omega is ready to mate or for their mate to take and impregnate them. Heats usually last for 3 to 7 days. When omegas experience heat, they are engulfed in an intense feeling of heat (hence the name of this occurance). And eventually, if an omega is not taken by an alpha or surpresses their heat cycle for a long time they will experience pain. Every omega experiences pain much like that to child birth when in their heat cycle, although it varies at times.

Most omegas whom report to have minimal to almost no pain at all are those whom have not supressed or used pain killers before whenever they have their heat. Although, that is up for discussion whether they had grown accustomed to the pain or not.

Aside from the warm feeling and need to breed, omegas also emit something called the _heateno hormone_  to lure out alphas, betas, and even fellow omegas at times. Heateno hormones are often used by omegas so that someone could help them relieve the pain or it can also be used to find potential mates.

 

Heateno Hormones:

\- Heateno or more commonly known as heat hormones are hormones that omegas emit whenever they are in heat. It is a biological substance used by omegas to find people to copulate with or better yet, for them to find their potential mate. These are a special kind of hormone that leave the body of an omega that travels through the air and becomes like aphrodisiac.

Although this hormone is biologically important for an omega, there have been instances where this has become a dangerous hormone. There had been many cases where an omega whom sometimes do not realize they are in heat or not even in heat at all that release this hormone; causing mayhem upon the alphas and betas among them. As such, it has been advised by doctors around the world for everyone to use scent hiders or heat sniffers-which has been included in most pill vitamins nowadays(heat sniffers have no effect on omegas and can still know whether a fellow omega in in heat. A such, there is a high chance of heat sniffers not working on betas as well).-, especially outside.

Although, there had been numerous cases wherein scent hiders did not work for other omegas; modern technology continues to advance its studies on this for the safety of everyone.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jin gasped and he was beyond scared but, at that moment he also remembered everything his family had taught. The blond gritted his teeth, glaring at the alpha in new found anger. “No, I’m not!” He shouted at Byou, trying to pull away from the alpha’s hands. “Let go of me! Let go of me you fucking blood hound!” Jin screamed.

Outside of the room, Chiyu and Kazuki were hearing everything.

“Don’t you think they’re going a little too far with this?” Kazuki inquires nervously to the other. Jin’s screaming was getting louder and louder by the second; telling their pack leader to let go and stay away from him. Hearing all of those didn’t settle nicely in his stomach.

Chiyu looked to him, glanced for a moment at the door before he shrugged. “I don’t know, seems pretty normal to me.” He stated non-chalantly, not really caring what was happening inside. Evem from the start Jin was already screaming out his lungs to be released and even more so when he was being tortured. In all honestly, Chiyu was already going deaf from having to listen to that guy. So hearing him screaming again for Byou to let him go was nothing new.

“Chiyu, this could be serious!” Kazuki exasperated.

Chiyu placed a hand on Kazuki’s shoulder. “Dude, chill. This happens a lot so you really have nothing to worry about.” He said trying to reassure his friend. “That guy scream everyday nearly 24/7. You saw Manabu and Byou torture him right? Well, his screams were way more annoying than, right now. So, keep your cool aright?” He said with a smile.

Kazuki took in a deep breath, trying to listen to Chiyu. “Alright, I guess I’m just feeling a little too worried.” He admitted.

“Is alright, just keep watch.” He said before looking ahead again and trying to ignore the screams inside the room.

“Okay, if you say so…” Kazuki agrees. Anyways, Jin’s screams were slowly simmering down anyways so, maybe he and Byou were getting along now?

Back inside the room, Jin was now planted face first on the floor. He couldn’t scream anymore because Byou was trying to muffle him out whenever he tried to go against the alpha.

“Stop fighting me!” Byou commanded in his alpha voice. He had Jin on his knees, trying to get him to be more obedient. He didn’t understand as to why he needed Jin to comply and become more of an omega but, he wants… He wants something, but Byou doesn’t want to admit, doesn’t want to do what he knows he’s already doing. He’s not even thinking straight anymore.

“Stop fighting me first! You started it!” Jin tried to shout back, squirming away from the man whom held him. He knows that if no one tries to interfere from this it’s all going to end up in a shit storm. And Jin worked way too hard for years in his life just for all of it to be ruined by this guy.

He’ll have to find a way to kill this guy along with the pack.

He can’t ever let anyone else know about this.

He just hopes his team finds him soon… And by soon, he means _now_.

Byou growled as he kept Jin’s head plastered on the ground. This omega needed to be taught some manners. The brunet was never one to hurt omegas, let alone torture them but fuck, he was reacting different towards Jin. Maybe, he should have a boundary? Omegas from the ASASF or anyone that was trying to kill his pack were not omegas nor even living breathing beings to be respected at all. Or was this what he really felt towards the situation?

“Obey your alpha!” Byou shouted again.

The command made Jin still yet, at the same time got another idea brewing in his head. He could do this one thing that he had never done in his whole entire life. It’d make him swallow his pride and years of training but, if he can just fool Byou and escape then, maybe… Just maybe…

“Yes alpha.” Jin replied back as meekly as he could.

He had stopped struggling all together and had become docile to the other. Or as obedient as he can be, everything in his whole system was trying to fight against his natural state. Of course mentally Jin was an alpha, he was trained and raised to be one for their family but, physically? He had never experienced nor had he ever had to endure anything that omegas had went through, not even heat. He had started drinking heat suppressants as soon as he had hit puberty. When his body was on the verge of growing up, his grandmother had prevented it and made him take scent hiders and wash himself in alpha hormones.

All in all, Jin had no idea what the heck being an omega felt like. He only knew them from books, articles, and stories that people told.

Byou seemed to have soften at Jin’s sudden change of heart. A second or two after Jin had calmed  down, the brunet alpha seemed to follow through immediately. Byou had let go of Jin’s head and was no longer pushing him down on the floor. Instead, he had seemed to give Jin more space. The blond quickly took advantage of the small freedom and slowly lifted his head up to peak at Byou. The alpha still glared at him but, there was an obvious change in his mood.

Byou was seemingly giving Jin a chance.

Ha, what a fucking idiot.

Jin took advantage at the leverage; he knows he looks nothing like an obedient omega what with his face bloody and beaten up with a black eye. But, no alpha could resist an omega in heat. Alphas are those dumb idiots that get blinded by the smallest of heat hormones. In other words, they’re animals.

“Alpha, I’m sorry. Please forgive me?” Jin pleaded in a soft voice. “I was just scared alpha. Please don’t hurt me anymore.” He said with his voice and lip trembling.

Jin would like to thank the academy for this award he will receive.

Byou’s hand cupped Jin’s cheek; the act was so soft and gentle that Jin knew he got the alpha right where he wanted him. “Prove to your alpha that you’re sorry.” Byou said and Jin could tell there was still a slight of poison in his voice.

Huh, Byou wasn’t one of those alpha’s that were easily fooled. Jin may have to step up his game here a bit.

“I… I was just doing what the ASASF told me to do alpha.” He said with tears prickling his eyes. “I had no choice.” He continued off, leaning up to Byou’s touch as he stared into the other’s eyes for a moment before he moved in closer to lightly brush his cheek against Byou’s. “I’m so scared alpha. Being forced to work for the ASASF, becoming an agent, being in those cold dark room.” Jin added with a stutter as he nuzzled against Byou’s neck. How easy was it to get this close and personal with the fucking pack leader? Alphas really are dumb as fuck.

Jin breathed in Byou’s scent; taking into thought the unique and rather alluring hormones the other was emitting. It was quite mesmerizing if Jin could admit. He could feel Byou’s hands on his waist, slowly going up to feel his back. Jin purred in delight at the other’s hands, he lightly kissed at Byou’s neck down to his collarbone. He nipped at the flesh were a mate mark could be bitten into and Byou seemed to enjoy the little attention he had given. Jin continued on his ministration as he could feel Byou’s hand slipping under the shirt he wore and woah woah--

Back the fuck up, Jin is not letting himself submit to this fucker.

He tried to bite his tongue and wait for the right moment to kill Byou. He still hadn’t thoroughly thought out his plan but, he needs to firstly get the alpha unconscious then, break his chains. The chains part he already figured out yesterday; Manabu’s spells may be powerful but, there was always a way to decode the spells and break them. It was like being a lawyer and finding loop holes into a case. Jin may not have magic in his blood but, he’s trained enough in witchcraft to actually find a way to weaken the bonds on his hands and feet enough to break away. He just needs to give Byou a really _really_  hard headbutt and smack on the neck to get him to sleep.

Jin moves up to come face to face with Byou again; he smiles at the alpha and for a moment there Byou’s lips seemed to quirk a little in reply. Yet, before the alpha wolf could even do so, Jin had quickly retaliated with giving a harsh and heavy headbutt at his nose. A smudge of blood had tainted Jin’s forehead as Byou had screamed in pain moved away from Jin whilst holding his now bleeding nose.

He now had enough time to murmur a quick dispell chant. The bonds hadn’t immediately come off but, Jin pulled and pulled against the chains until eventually the metal had cracked and Jin broke free… On his left hand. The hunter had dislocated his wrist but fuck it; this was now a do or die situation and Jin will be damned if he’ll let this pack keep him here for another day.

As soon as one hand broke free it quickly traveled down to Byou’s throat. The hunter had lifted the other up and repeatedly started slamming his head down on the floor. Jin was now screaming the chants to release his other hand and hopefully, his feet as well. He tightened his grip on Byou’s neck, trying to find a pressure point to make him black out. The blond wasn’t even in the right track of mind to be doing all these; his body practically resisting any sort of straineous activities.

 _‘Damn this fucking heat cycle.’_  Jin cursed internally as he glanced to the chains on his right hand.

Any moment now he’ll be able to break free, he just needs to--

In a sudden spur of the moment -and Jin wasn’t even _that_  distracted- Byou had seemed  to turn the tables. The alpha had grabbed a hold of Jin’s arm, pulling the other to roll over so that the brunet leader was on top of the hunter. Jin’s free hand had been twisted in a painful angle; he screamed and tried to squirm away from Byou. Yet, the action only proved to make the matters worse.

Jin’s heat was already nearing its peak; his hormones already making any alpha in a near vicinity go blind with lust. It didn’t help as well that when Jin had squirmed, he had accidentally rubbed himself up against Byou’s crotch. A simple mistake on Jin’s part that had given the wrong message to the wolf leader. Byou growled, the animal in him taking control as his irises glowed into a bright aurate colour.

Byou leaned down to Jin, chest against the blond’s back as he inhaled the omega’s scent. It was the most addictive and alluring scent that Byou had ever smelt. Underneath the first layer of the scent of gun powder, alpha smokes, and coffee. There was a hidden one that scent hiders would do a bang up job of hiding this hypnotizing and unique that was entirely of Jin. It was something akin to cherries, grass with dewdrops, and old wood from traditional Japanese homes that Byou only had the pleasure of stepping into at least twice in his life. Jin’s fragrance alone was bewitching that Byou couldn’t help but, nuzzle his nose against the other’s nape.

One hand held Jin’s wrists firmly whilst the other was holding the hem of the blond’s pants, slowly pulling it down. Jin panicked when he realized what the hell Byou was doing; he desperately tried to pull away from the alpha screaming:

“Get the fuck off of me!” Jin shouted. “Get off! Get off!” He repeated numerous times but, the alpha wasn’t even listening to him anymore. And even with body language, the blond shoving Byou away the message still couldn’t be understood as the alpha didn’t let go of Jin.

Horror filled every fiber of Jin as he knew what was going to happen but, he’ll be damned if he let it. He felt Byou starting to undo his own pants; Jin’s already pooling down his knees. Byou nuzzled against the blond hunter’s nape and slowly traveled down to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Byou kissed the exposed skin, making Jin shiver at the contact.

“Stop it…” Jin was nearly pleading, he struggled to break free from Byou’s clutch but, he was weak. “Don’t do that… Don’t…” He gritted his teeth in both anger and shame.

Shame of letting such a thing happen to him.

He felt the other’s arousal touch him from behind and Jin froze. It was hard and warm and poking against him and Jin trembled in fear. He doesn’t want this, never wanted this to happen in his entire life. His first time of being taken like the omega he really is in such a shameful manner. Being fucked in the back by a total stranger whom had tortured him and now was raping him.

He felt as though he was going to vomit.

“Stop it!!” Jin screamed out yet again, frantically trying to get away from Byou whom was holding him by the waist and repeatedly, slowly thrusting in to him. Jin’s eyes prickled with tears, threatening to escape at any moment. It was painful, horrible, and the other’s prick felt warm, too warm in fact that Jin felt his skin burn against the unwanted penetration. Fingers tried to clutch against something, _anything_  on the ground as the blond tried to move away.

Yet, he couldn’t. His body was reacting in a different manner, although he already knew by fact that there was a big difference when an omega was openly wanting to mate during heat or not. An omega in heat being raped was not a rare occurence, even in this day and age.

When Byou leaned against him again, breath ghosting against Jin’s neck the hunter’s eyes widened in fear.

 _‘Holy shit no.’_  He thought internally when he felt the alpha’s teeth lighting grazing upon on his neck, so close to where mate marks were supposed to bitten on.

“Shit, shit shit!!” Jin quickly tried to scramble away from Byou; body desperately trying to avoid the other’s especially Byou’s lips that seemed to be wanting to bite against his flesh. “Stop it! Get away from me!!” The hunter screamed out yet again, trying to free his hand or at least get to hit Byou’s face by his shoulder.

But the action had only seemed to anger Byou even more; the alpha was long gone from thinking logically. His instincts had kicked in and there was nothing he wanted more than, to take care of the omega and mate with him. The brunet alpha needed to take Jin and finally, mark him as well. Byou couldn’t understand but, the other’s neck was calling out to him, begging for Byou’s touch. The touch of his lips and the bite from his teeth that would ultimately make Jin his.

The mere idea of having Jin for himself had excited Byou. His cock was already halfway inside the blond and with Jin squirming beneath him and making all that delicious friction, it got him all the more aroused and hot under the collar. He steadily pushed himself inside deeper, feeling the tight and warm constricts of Jin. It almost felt like the other had _never_  done this before. The hunter felt amazing and Byou had never been able to feel so attached to someone before. God, Jin was making him go crazy, his omega scent was getting him high and so light headed.

Nothing else mattered; there was nothing but, him and Jin.

Byou and Jin.

That seemed to have such a nice ring to it Byou thought.

Once the alpha had fully sheathed himself inside Jin; he was careful enough to not make any abrupt movements. Byou kissed against Jin’s neck, a little irritated that the other was playing hard to get. He tightened his hold on Jin’s wrist, making the blond whimper and cease his actions if only a moment. Byou smiled against the exposed flesh; it was beautiful and tempting and fuck, that part where mate marks are supposed to be seemed to be glowing up and calling out to the alpha. Byou had never seen that happen but, for some odd reason he seemed right.He kissed at the mark, loving the taste of Jin’s skin against his lips. And eventually, he darted out his tongue to taste the bittersweet flavor that was Jin’s skin.

Why did it feel so right to be doing this?

Byou gently started to graze his teeth against Jin’s neck and down to his collarbone. The hunter was still squirming and seemingly trying to get away. Why was he doing that? Byou couldn’t fathom nor could he understand as to the weird antics that the hunter was suddenly displaying. It was curious and queer. But then, the thought of the hunter being one into power dynamics and not one to easily submit had come into his mind. Byou had met a handful of omegas whom do no easily submit to an alpha and that alone had always been such an attractive trait if Byou may say so himself.

Jin was becoming more and more perfect in his eyes.

And to seal the deal, Byou had thought to himself _‘Make him mine and mine alone.’_. So with that in his mind Byou had easily and quickly sunk his teeth down onto Jin’s mate mark flesh.

Jin screamed in pain, accidentally bucking back against Byou’s hips wherein it made the alpha push deeper inside him. Tears had started to cascade down his cheeks but, Jin will be damned that he wasn’t been trying his best as well to keep all of those to himself.

“Stop it!” Jin doesn’t know how long he’s been screaming and nearly pleading for Byou to let him go and stop. His body ached and hurt, his pride had been crushed, and he was being thoroughly humiliated by being bit down on his neck. “Get the fuck off me!!” He struggled and there was a pooling heat as well as warm liquid flowing out from his neck where Byou was biting him.

Fuck, the alpha was marking and mating with him now. This was not happening, this was not happening to him! Jin feels as though he’s going to collapse any moment now but, he can’t let this go on. He can’t let Byou do this to him.

Jin gritted his teeth, lips trembling as he fought an internal battle whether he should start screaming out for help to the others outside this room or not. But, if he does that it would be the end of him. This whole pack would know of his family’s secret, of his shame and family’s disappointment in him.

No, he needs to get out of this himself.

He needs to save himself.

But fuck, the more he tries to struggle and break away the more serious the situation is becoming.

From the looks of this, his heat was already nearing its peak. And with Byou marking him it wouldn’t be long till he would be able to affect the others outside their room. Jin had already assessed the room as soon as he was back into a normal conscious state when he woke up. It wasn’t a soundproof room but, with the way his voice kept echoing back he knows for a fact that outside of this room or probably the whole ground floor was soundproofed. And Jin wouldn’t put it pass Manabu to hex every single wall of this area so that their prisoner _a.k.a. Jin_  would not be able to leave this area alive.

He was losing his strength more and more; knowing for a fact that if the others guarding outside this room were unmated alphas Jin would be thoroughly screwed.

Jin’s heat hormones had slowly wafted the entire room and steadily outside to the place where Kazuki and Chiyu were guarding. Chiyu for quite some time now had already been feeling hot. The blond alpha doesn’t understand why he was all of a sudden acting weird. His breathing had slowly gotten heavier until he started to pant and feel his chest get a little heavy. His clothes started to feel like an offensive piece of clothings and he doesn’t understand as to why he wanted to strip. He leaned against the wall behind him, seeming unable to keep to himself.

Kazuki on the other hand was having an even more heavier feeling. He looked to Chiyu whom was slowly looking less and less normal as the minutes passed by. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Kazuki inquired as he himself were starting to feel slightly lightheaded. He had inquired about Chiyu’s state for what felt like the umptenth time. When Jin’s screaming had become more erratic and dire Kazuki had grown all the more scared.

He doens’t understand as to what was happening inside but, Kazuki knows that something bad was definitely about to happen.

“I don’t know.” Chiyu replied back with a bit of a struggle. “Kazuki, something’s wrong with me.” He answered the beta and Chiyu was either clueless or denying that there was an omega nearby whom was affecting him with their heat.

“Shit, I’m going to check up on them.” Kazuki said in slight panic as he tried to open the door.

“Wait no, Kazuki!” Chiyu tried but, when Kazuki had opened the door to Jin’s room they were nearly blown away by the amount of heat hormones that had been encased inside the room.

Chiyu fell down to his knees on the floor. “Fuck!” The hormones were too much and he could feel himself slipping away. _‘What the hell?! Wasn’t that guy supposed to be an alpha!?’_  Chiyu thought internally as he panted and tried to regain some control. But it was hard to do so, the omega was calling out to him and he wanted to come to him and have that omega whom was clearly begging just to be in the arms of an alpha.

“Ahhhh!!” Chiyu screamed out as he tried banging the back of his head against the wall behind him. He felt hot and sweaty, unable to control his alpha instincts. Slowly, on shaky legs Chiyu stood up and growled.

The omega was calling out to him.

“Chiyu stop!” Kazuki’s voice suddenly broke through as the beta pushed him back against the wall. Kazuki himself was affected by the heat hormones but, betas were always better at controlling themselves. Not having the same physical anatomy as alphas whom would kill to have their subservient omegas; yet it didn’t erase the fact that betas would still be under an omega’s spell. Especially when they were nearly peaking at their heat.

“Let go of me!” Chiyu screamed out to Kazuki as he growled at the beta, eyes shining a bright aurate as he felt the need to come see the omega.

“Chiyu snap out of it!” Kazuki shouted back as he punched the alpha.

The action seemed to have a little effect on the blond alpha as he looked to Kazuki with wide eyes, yet there was still a bit of struggle in him.

“Chiyu, get out of here and call Reno and Shin.” Kazuki pleaded as he started to push the other to the exit door. But, Chiyu was fighting against him. Jin’s heat had quickly taken effect on the alpha as Chiyu was struggling whether to come back into a logical state of mind or to let his primal instincts kick in and join Byou in the fiasco of pleasing that omega.

But, Kazuki had pleaded. “Chiyu please! Get out!” Kazuki shouted again as he pushed and pushed against Chiyu’s chest. Desperately trying to save both Jin and his pack.

The blond alpha screamed again; the hormones was messing him up and he was having a hard time thinking straight. He tried to focus on Kazuki, focus on what the beta was talking about and as to where he was pushing him off. Chiyu still had the slight sense of mind to be able to tell that yes, Kazuki was pushing him away from the omega and yes, the door he was pushing him off was the exit. He growled in anger but, tried to think about it again. He tried to listen to Kazuki’s words.

“Reno… Shin… Get out… Get… Reno… Shin…” He could only be able to under a few words and they even seemed to be rather jumbled out. Chiyu shook his head, trying to understand better as he looked to Kazuki. He studied the other’s features, how the beta seemed to be struggling as well and pleading for the alpha.

He hadn’t noticed it when his back had already hit the door. Chiyu looked behind him and quickly grabbed a hold of the knob.

“Please, get Shin and Reno.” Kazuki pleaded one more time before Chiyu nodded and quickly left the room.

For a moment Kazuki could sighed in relief. One less problem to deal with but now, he had to help fix the _bigger_  situation. He wanted to take a deep breath and calm himself first but, knowing that heat hormones are everywhere and practically wafting around in the air like an aphrodisiac aroma meant that he had to inhale as minimal as possible and to keep himself in control.

Just because he was a beta didn’t mean he couldn’t get affected by Jin.

“Byou!” Kazuki shouted, one hand on his nose as he tried to get in between the two without so much as hurting either of them or him making the situation even worse.

Kazuki grabbed a hold of Byou, trying to make the alpha leader let go of Jin as he tried to pull them apart. Kazuki had noticed as soon as he had seen them that Byou was already biting onto Jin’s neck. And that was a _very bad sign_. The blond hunter’s mate mark was already bleeding and Byou was still adamant of not separating from Jin. The brunet leader seemed to be stuck to Jin like glue and Kazuki was already pulling and hitting Byou’s back to make the leader come back to his senses.

“Byou! Let go of him!” Kazuki said, glancing to the door as he desperately hoped that Chiyu would hurry up and get Reno and Shin. Those two were their only hope, to get Byou away from Jin and to hopefully talk some sense back into him. The beta was already feeling lightheaded, he could feel his own body grow hot and bothered the longer he stayed in the room-especially being so near Jin.

He had never even seen an omega in heat, let alone be near one. The effects were way more terrifying than, he had ever imagined it. And by terrifying, Kazuki only means it as such because firstly, he can hear Jin being in pain and screaming for their leader to let go of him and secondly, Kazuki did not like the effects it was having on his body. It was one thing to be under an omega’s biological spell and another to actually be a slave to what it wants. He doesn’t want to end up like those people whom had no control over themselves and could nearly die of guilt because they had taken advantage of an omega.

Even if said omega was from the ASASF whom had tried to kill their pack just the past four days ago.

Kazuki held onto Byou’s shoulder and another hand onto Jin as he tried to separate them. He could hear Byou growling against him; glaring at the beta and looking almost like he could kill Kazuki.

This would not end well.

“Byou! Get the fuck off of him! Don’t be a fucking idiot!” Kazuki shouted as he could slowly feel the space between the two widening. And as he did so,as if right on cue Reno and Shin had arrived. “Guys! Help!” Kazuki shouted to the duo.

“What the fuck happened!?” Reno inquired to the beta as he went to the other side and helped Kazuki in pulling Byou away.

\--------------------------------------

****Training Simulation: Creature Mythology** **

_Chapter 01: Body Physiology_

_Subsection: Mates_

Mate Mark:

\- A mate mark is normally located at the connection between the shoulder and the neck. It usually takes on a birthmark colour that similarly looks like inverted flower petals that face one another in a circle. It glows and has a warm touch to it whenever a person meets a potential mate. Once the mate mark is bitten, bleeding will occur to both people’s mate mark and eventually bite marks will be the first to appear on the skin.

Eventually, the mate marks will heal and form a different design corresponding to the people’s species and their mate’s. There had been known to be a myriad of different designs all unique for each person; much like the finger prints.

 

Mate:

\- A mate is someone who is biologically, physically, mentally, and emotionally compatible to a person. Mates are not to be confused with marriage as it is a whole different thing. People who are married can be mates or not; as it can be the same for mates but, very rarely.

Marriages is what was mostly used before the era of equalization where arranged marriages were very much popular. People whom were not mate compatible were married off for families whom were either of political power or to form strong bonds for dynasties and such. Almost a statistical consensus of 28.4% of married people are mated whilst, the remaining 72.6% of them are not.

People whom are mated on the other hand have a 87.86% of being married to each other. This count has also included ones whom were annulled due to mental retardation or incapability.

This statistical study has been acknowledged with the degrees of freedom of 1 and SPSS by the year 2.0~k5s1t

 

Heateno Antibodies:

\- A further delve into mates is that once a person is mated, they develop a natural antibody against heat hormones of those whom they are not mated to(specifically for Alpha and Betas only). This hormone is called as the Heateno antibody or more commonly known as Heat antibodies.

This specialized antibody increases and becomes more effective as years to come. Due to the new body development of alphas and betas, when first mated they become more clingy and protective of their omega or beta mate. The growth of this antibody takes up to 1 or 2 years, which makes the changes of an alpha or beta explainable when mated because their hormones and body chemicals are adjusting to the new antibody.

\----------------------------------------

“I don’t know! One moment me and Chiyu were guarding and next this!” Kazuki tried to explain as fast as possible as he and Reno were now successfully detaching Byou from Jin.

Shin had done a great job in making Byou let go from biting onto Jin’s mate mark. The beta had looked at Jin’s mate mark in horror as he desperately tried to calm the omega down whilst wiping away the blood that flowed from the skin. Byou’s bite was deep and evident on Jin and Shin feared that this may result in…

Shin doesn’t even want to think about it.

“We need to get Byou out of here _right now!_ ” Shin told the duo as Byou started to flail and growl at Reno and Kazuki whom was holding him away from Jin.

Byou howled, his mind a total frenzy as the alpha refused to be taken away from Jin. There was nothing in Byou’s mind aside from the thought of Jin and mate. The alpha had drawn out his sharp wolf nails whilst fangs had appeared. He was ready to fight off _anyone_  that were to get in his way; it didn’t even matter whether he was fighting members of his own pack or not. Byou was in no state of ind to recognize anyone aside from his mate.

Reno’s own eyes started to glow bright as he growled right back at Byou. Their leader was now a lost case, the heat hormones had totally blinded Byou and now there was no stopping the alpha unless…

“Kazuki! Your taser!” Reno shouted at the beta but, Kazuki was also trying to fend Byou off from Jin. If he were to let go right now, Byou could easily overpower Reno and all hell would break lose.

Never separate an alpha when with their _supposedly_  mate in heat. It’ll only go down in chaos.

“Shin! Shin! Back pocket!”Kazuki shouted out to the other beta as Shin scrambled onto his heels and quickly tried to grab a hold of Kazuki’s taser but, Byou was faster.

Although the alpha was in no state of mind to understand everything around him, he had seen Shin’s movement and had misinterpret it as him being a threat to both him and Jin. When Shin came into a close distance to him, Byou had immediately kicked Shin on the chest.

The blond beta came stumbling down onto the ground, gasping out for breath as Shin could feel pain seething through his entire chest. Shin tried to normalize himself but, it was so hard when panic had stricken through every fiber in his body. Seeing their own pack leader become a mindless alpha and seeing his own mate trying to control him was a harsh scene that made tears prickle his eyes.

“Shin!” Reno shouted as Byou’s actions had angered him. Reno quickly pushed Byou back to get him against the walls. One hand had slithered up to Byou’s neck as the alpha was this close to wanting to break the other’s neck. “Shin! Taser!”

Reno had wrapped one leg onto Byou’s trying to prevent the other from further doing any damages. Shin on the other hand had tried to crawl his way to Kazuki. The other beta had immediately tried to stuck his hind out for Shin; the taser slipped into his back pocket. Shin quickly took hold of the taser as he stood up on shaky legs. Both hands held onto the taser as Shin looked to both Reno and Kazuki.

“Shin! Hurry!” Kazuki screamed out to the other beta whom seemed to have been paralyzed for a split moment.

Shin quickly scanned on where he should tase Byou. He had learned from Reno a myriad of different places _not_  to tase someone. He didn’t want to accidentally tase Byou near a vital organ and have their own leader dying at his own hands.

“Shin!” He heard Reno shout at him this time. “Do it!” His alpha commanded and Shin felt himself crying all the more.

The blond closed his eyes, trying to regain a bit more courage as he ran towards Byou and quickly pointed the taser right at Byou’s torso. In that instant, Byou’s body began to tremble as the alpha felt the electricity from the taser run through him, successfully making the pack leader become thoughtless aside from the pain and his body become almost immobile.

 

Byou’s body became paralyzed at that moment and Reno quickly took advantage of the situation. He grabbed a hold of the handcuffs that he had hastily packed on his back pocket. Reno moved to Kazuki’s side, he snatched their leader’s hands from Kazuki’s grasp as he locked both of Byou’s wrists onto the handcuffs. Reno and Kazuki let their leader’s body fall to the ground for a moment before Reno barked an ordered from Kazuki. “Get his belt and tie up his feet.”

Kazuki shuffled quickly as he took their leader’s belt; he wrapped it around the alpha’s feel, just ahove Byou’s achilles hill. Reno came to the beta’s side as he helped with tying their leader up before he came back to the upper side of Byou’s body and held him up by the arms. “Get his legs Kazu, we need to get him out of here!” Reno commanded.

“Wait! What about him?” Shin interrupted as he pointed to Jin.

The hunter still had his pants down but, he was on his side screaming in pain. The full effects of his heat had started to hit him and Jin was now in unbearable pain.

“Leave him for now, we’ll get Manabu!” Reno said as both him and Kazuki continued to carry Byou out of the cell basement.

Shin took one last glance at the omega behind them. He felt sorry for him but knew that he shouldn’t help Jin. Who knows what other sly trick the hunter may have up his sleeve if someone were to take pity on him right now.

For all they knew, this could be a trap that the hunter had played to get out.


	9. Mission 07: The Simmering of a Dilemma in a Sleet Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! So, since the new year my schedule has been hectic as fuck and gosh, school work and other stuff have been dragging me along so I almost barely had enough time to even write my updates *cries*
> 
> Ah but! I won't go down that easily! So here it is! BtP's 7th chapter <3
> 
> Also, it makes me kinda happy cuz I updated this in Chinese New Year <3 Kung hei fat choi for 2017 guys! And here, I will officially say that, I will do updates either at the 27th or 28th of every month for my updates <3 Just to give me more time cuz, there are times where I'm trying to meet ends meet with my fanfics and I end up not posting an update cuz I couldn't make it to 27 ;w;
> 
> But as much as possible, 28 will only be used on very rare occasions.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> PS: Un-beta so yeah ;w;

 

 **“G** et everyone out of the way. No one’s to be in the halls or to the chambers path until I get him.” Manabu stated to Aki, Shin, and Akira. The trio was tasked to keep everyone safe whilst their mage moved Jin to the upstairs heat chamber for omegas. The raven had taken anti-heat pills for alphas; a kind of drug that’s released for Alphas to become immune to omega heat scents. It was a very convenient drug, it helped family members take care of their unmated omegas and not make alphas or beta’s become mindless sex animals.

Although, just to make sure that he was safe; Manabu doubled his protection and cast a spell on himself. A kind of spell that usually only witch doctors themselves use on occasions such as this one.

“Oi Manabu, be careful. You never know if that asshole has some more tricks up his sleeves.” Akira warned the other.

“Don’t worry, I come prepared.” Manabu replied back as he held in his hands a couple of charms. Normally, Manabu never had use to more than, one charm when handling people. He rarely even carried charms. Yet, the person they’re handling right now is different; an agent from the ASASF is not someone to take lightly. And although Manabu may not look it, he was putting up a strong front. He can’t let the younger members see how worried he has become.

And he also can’t let them know how angry he feels as of now.

For an ASASF agent to take their leader and put him under his own spell was disgusting. Although, that was Manabu’s route as well, to trick and fool others... He doesn’t particularly like it when somebody else does it to his family though.

With at least 5 protection charms in his hand Manabu opened the door to their basement –a.k.a. Jin’s hostage room-. His eyes glowed a bright white as he scanned his surroundings; he was ready for any kind of attack Jin may have towards him. A protection shield wrapped around his entire body that if the hunter were to so much as step 5 feet close to him, chain bonds made of light would appear to shackle Jin once again. The coast seemed clear and slowly, Manabu descended down the flight of stairs until he eventually came to the door to their hostage’s room.

Manabu took a moment to take in his surroundings as well as to take a deep breath. Nothing seemed to be wrong or cursed with the door; if anything, he could only hear Jin’s anguished screams... Or are those moans?

He held the door handle, muttering an anti spell to counter or to fully kill out any curses that Jin may have put on the door. Once the deed was done, Manabu had opened the door and the sight in front of him almost surprised the raven. Jin was laying on the floor, panting and sweaty, even with the anti-heat pills he took, Manabu could feel the atmosphere in the room become hot and heavy.

 _‘I probably would have done the same as Byou if I were put here.’_ Manabu mused to himself as he stepped closer—

“Stay away from me!” Jin shouted when Manabu entered the room. The blond seemed to have forcibly pushed as much strength as he could in moving his body then, looking up at Manabu. The action seemed to be something of an herculean task as Jin glared at Manabu. “Stay the fuck away from me.” He repeated.

“You’ve got some guts to be bossing me around.” The mage countered as he continued to walk his way towards Jin and kneel in front of his their hostage who is _now an omega_. Leaning in close to Jin, Manabu’s nose tickled of the sensation and scent that came from the omega.

 _‘What the actual fuck? This is the strongest heat wave I’ve ever encountered.’_ He mused internally as Manabu took Jin in his arms to carry him bridal style. He could feel Jin weakly resist him, trying to push the raven mage away. He’d never seen anyone become so weak because of a heat cycle; albeit except for first timers of course.

“Fucking hell, let go.” Jin protested, his entire body shaking in both fear and being so close to an alpha. “If you do anything like that asshole leader of yours, I swear to fuck I’ll kill every single member of your pack.” He threatened through gritted teeth.

Manabu could only look at the other with an arched brow. Did he really think that lowly of their pack? What an asshole.

“Don’t worry, I have neither intentions nor do I even wanna think about wanting my dick anywhere near you.” Manabu stated as a matter of fact. Although, he if he were gonna be completely honest Jin’s scent was too radically strong that Manabu may or may not feel a slight tinge of arousal building up.

_‘Gah, should’ve taken more pills.’_

He carried Jin up the stairs from the basement. Once he had opened the door, he checked left and right whether anyone was in sight. Of course, he and the others have sprayed the entire house –especially the path where Manabu’s walking through- with scent neutralizers. It wouldn’t be a good sight to see for one of your pack members to walk through the place and smell Jin’s heat scent. Seeing any of your alphas or betas running around like wild animals in search of an omega to fuck is clearly the least delightful thing to see.

Manabu walks through the halls, careful with each step he takes whilst all the while keeping a close eye on Jin. The blond seemed to be panting heavily and in total pain. It makes him wonder for a moment how long it has been that Jin has gotten his heat cycle? Or if not, did the scent hiders or vigorous training and job at ASASF affect him this much when in heat?

Ah, so many questions that run through Manabu’s head but, he knows only so little of them will be answered.

He comes up to the second floor, goes to the middle farthest room chamber at the end.

\-------------------------------

**Training Simulation: Creature Mythology**

_Chapter 01: Body Physiology_

_Subsection: Omega_

Heat Chambers:

-Contrary to popular belief, heat chambers were not a form of torture for omegas in the olden days. Since omegas were always seen as trophy wives or husbands, parents back then needed to keep their omegas pure and untouched till they were to be wed off to their future alpha or beta. Heat chambers are specialized rooms –that is recommended for every household to have-. They block off omega heat scents yet, are not exactly that sound proof.

The reason for such inventions is so that family members will immediately know if something is not right when they leave their omega in at chambers. Although, nowadays specialized heat chambers with phones inside have become a new thing in the age of equalization. But, there are still some traditional folks who prefer to not fully sound proof their heat chambers just in case.

\---------------------------------------

Manabu opens up the door for their heat chamber and places Jin at the bed in the center. “You’re lucky we’re even letting you stay here.” He says to the omega that had seemed to immediately relax when he was carefully placed down on the mattress. And Manabu has to admit for the second time, that he was slowly starting to grow soft on the other.

_‘Damn shit, fucking heat hormones.’_

He could hear Jin laugh mockingly at him. “What makes you think I’m feeling lucky right now?” Jin bites back, glaring at the mage. “Why not kill me instead? I hate that you’re trying to be fucking nice.” He struggles to say back; Jin’s entire body was reacting too badly to being at such a close proximity to an alpha. Earlier when he was alone with no one close by, the pain was a tad bit bearable; he didn’t have to indulge in the shame of _anybody_ knowing he was an omega. Nobody had to watch his shame of going through heat.

The raven leaned down again, his face only inches away from Jin’s. Yet, Manabu’s right hand snaked down to the blond’s throat, seemingly wanting to strangle him. Manabu whispered in a low tone of voice. “Don’t test me. The only reason you’re alive right now is because you’re useful.” He said menacingly, although it was hard enough to do so when Manabu could smell Jin’s scent and fuck, was it not such an amazing aroma that Manabu’s feeling intoxicated.

Jin chortled, continuing to fight back. “Let’s see how far me being useful to you will get.”

Manabu tried to break the code of whatever the hell Jin was talking about, trying to comprehend what his words meant but, Manabu knew as well that he shouldn’t stay in this room for too long. With a growl escaping his lips, Manabu shoved Jin further down the mattress as he quickly walked away to the door. “You’re going to help our pack clear our name whether you like it or not.” Manabu said with a hint of ire as he stood now by the open door. “And if keeping you here hostage forever is what it’ll take, I won’t mind doing this for the rest of my life.” And with that, the raven shut the door close with a loud slam.

As soon as the door was shut and locked –alongside a spell on Manabu’s just in case as well- the mage couldn’t help but, rest his back against the door. His hand clutched tight at his chest as Manabu panted. That was one hell of a heat hormone that the other was emitting. Manabu would admit for the third time, that he was so close to breaking apart in front of the omega.

 _‘But why? How?’_ Were the words that flowed into his thoughts; Manabu had never encountered such a strong hormone in his life and for a moment, he was concerned for taking advantage of the hunter’s own well-being. _‘This is bullshit. Gotta be some sort of trick up his sleeve.’_ Manabu mused as he bit on his thumb. He could still feel his body shivering at the effects of Jin’s heat hormones.

 _‘Gotta get this feeling off,’_ He told himself as Manabu slowly regained himself back and started to walk away from the room. _‘I need to tell the other’s that it’s done and check up on Byou.’_ He started listing down the things he needed to do once he had calmed down from the little high Jin had given. _‘Probably need someone to guard the room again, although I’m not too sure on letting only alphas guard.’_ He contemplated then, groaned. “Ugh, this is giving me a headache.”

“What’s giving you a headache?” Akira’s voice drafted towards his ears and Manabu nearly jumped in shock. The reaction earned him an arched brow from the other alpha. “You alright there?”

“Yeah.” Manabu sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just didn’t expect his heat hormones to be _that_ strong.”

“That strong?” Akira echoed out the other’s words, her eyes narrowing. “You didn’t catch anything did you?” She inquired. “You know better than, us to fall for that ASASF scum’s tricks.”

The mage held up one hand. “Stop. I know. Just give me some breather here.”

“Alright.” Akira said with a nod of her head. “If you need any help, Masato and Aki are by the living room. Their scent will be good for you to clear your head.”

“Thanks Akira.” Manabu said with a smile as he headed down to the living room.

Yet, before he could make his way to the omegas, Manabu turned around again and called out to Akira. “How’re Reno and Shin by the way?”

The other alpha turned to look at Manabu. “They’re in their room; haven’t checked up on them in a while actually.” Akira admitted.

“I’ll check up on them first. I need to ask Reno some things.” He said and when he got a nod from Akira, Manabu was quick to change his direction. The raven haired alpha came to the mate’s room. He knocked on it twice before, hearing Shin’s voice telling him to enter.

“Hey, how’re you guys feeling?” Manabu inquired.

“We’ve been fairing better Manabu-san.” Shin answered with a smile as he sat down beside his laying mate on the bed. “It’s a good thing we didn’t stay any longer down the room. I was shocked when Jin’s heat hormones were strong enough to affect both of us.” The beta explained off carefully as he brushed Reno’s hair off from his forehead.

“That asshole got me fired up. I swear to fuck; I almost saw my vision darken.” Reno growled angrily yet, Shin tried to calm him down quickly. Reno looked up to his lover and smiled at the beta’s effort to try and make him feel better. “Anyways,” The alpha continued off as he fully removed the wet towel that was placed on his forehead. “Are _you_ alright?” Reno inquired with an arched brow. “I ain’t gonna lie when I say I smell that asshole one you.”

Manabu sighed for what seemed like the nth time this day. “I guess even my spells got overpowered by his hormones.” He replied back as he took a quick sniff at his clothes... Yup, definitely Jin’s scent alright. He would have made an ick face if it wasn’t for the fact that it was indeed a lovely omega scent. “But don’t worry; he didn’t do anything to me. I put up bounds on the door and room itself so we should be safe.” He reassured the duo.

“Good, cuz I never wanna see that guy ever again.” Reno groans out as he looks to Shin. “Shin, come to bed with me.” The alpha says as he grabs a hold of his beta’s wrist and start to lightly tug at his husband to come to bed.

The beta laughs. “Reno, Manabu’s still here.”

“Yeah, control yourself man.” The raven said whilst crossing his arms against his chest. Although, Manabu knows he’s overstayed his welcome so he should probably give the lovers some time together.

_‘It has only been two hours since that incident with Jin. So, Reno’s still feeling those omega side effects.’_

“Well, get out of here man; scram, can’t you see me and Shin need some alone time right now.” Reno says as he gives off a lazy sign of shooing the other with his hand. His other hand though, drags Shin further into bed, making the beta laugh.

“Sorry Manabu-san. Can you please lock the door when you go out?” The beta asks with a smile.

Manabu playfully rolls his eyes to the side. “Fine, just don’t start grabbing onto each other while I’m still here.” He says with a chortle before moving out of the room. “Have fun guys.” And with that, Manabu closed the door to the mate’s room.

 _‘Even alphas with mates were affected by his heat hormones. This isn’t good.’_ Manabu mused internally. This was getting even more dangerous by the minute. How could a heat hormone become that powerful? He had never encountered something like that before, wherein even anti-heat pills accompanied by an anti-heat spell still got him affected. This known fact did not settle well in his stomach and the mage was starting to have a bad feeling of letting this agent stay longer in their clutches.

 _‘No, you gotta be strong Mana. You can’t let this measly hunter put you down like this.’_ He tried to regain himself, not wanting to be defeated. _‘You have to stay strong while, Byou’s wrapped around in that godforsaken illusion of his.’_ He reminded himself before remembering. Byou... Their alpha leader was still locked up and chained at the farthest room chamber from Jin.

It was a task itself to try and calm down their leader. When the other had called him for help, he didn’t expect to see their leader half naked and his mate mark glowing hotly on his neck. Byou’s eyes at that time were a light brown that made it seem that the alpha was ready to transform into his wolf form at any given time. He could see how much Byou had howled to be taken off from his pack’s crutches and to go back to Jin.

Manabu didn’t fail to notice that Jin’s own mate mark has been bitten by Byou, he could see the colours of purple slowly seeping in through his skin. Of course the harsh colour of bleeding red was still more evident on Jin’s neck but, that didn’t fail to make Manabu notice that Byou’s marking on Jin was a success. 

 _’What the fuck are you up to?’_ Manabu questioned in his head. He had grown even more worried for their safety; especially since their own leader was wrapped around Jin’s pinky finger. _‘A person whom has tasted and marked their mate to be is hard to persuade or pull away from their other half.’_ Manabu sufficed to himself.

 _‘But, it’s darn right fucking hard to accept that the person most suited to be Byou’s mate is a fucking agent of the ASASF who’s out to kill his own pack!’_ He gritted his teeth at the thought.

Manabu placed a hand on the door which Byou was contained in. He could hear the shackles that they had to restrain their leader in, in order to not let him mindlessly hurt his pack and as well as Jin even. “Byou, wake up.” He murmured softly against the door. Hearing Byou’s screams and howls for Jin made him want to vomit in both disgust and hatred.

 _‘People from the ASASF are monsters.’_ He said internally as Manabu couldn’t help his hands from scratching onto the door until, they eventually formed into a fist from ire. “Don’t let Jin fool you like this. You’re better than, this Byou. So please, wake up already.” Manabu pleaded. “Your pack needs you.” He said as he rested his forehead against the door. “I need you.” He admitted.

Manabu doesn’t know how he would even survive without the leader. Byou was always there for him, so seeing the brunet under someone’s spell was making it hard for Manabu. But, he knew he had to be strong. This is some sort of test that he should pass in order to let their family stay together.

The raven growled in frustration, fist banging onto the door once in anger. “I’ll get our family to stay together for as long as I can so please, just get better soon.” He promised before moving away from the door.

One hand was rested for a moment longer, palm open and seemingly wanting to hold out for Byou. Manabu stayed there for a second longer before he pulled away and started walking down the stairs. Even though he was worried about their leader, he had to prioritize their other packmates as well; Chiyu and Kazuki were affected by the earlier incident. Both alpha and beta were currently resting up in their respective rooms. Manabu took it upon himself to check up on Chiyu first.

Out of the two of them, Chiyu seemed to be the one whom got affected the most. Although, Manabu can understand why; an unmated alpha is more likely to be hit hard by an unmated omega’s heat hormones. Manabu can only imagine how hard Chiyu had to control himself to not join in with Byou. He took a quick detour to the kitchen; the place was packed with a couple of groceries and even medicine and pills for instances like this. Manabu took this opportunity to grab a couple of necessities for the two; a couple of headache pills, anti-heat pills to fight off the heat hormones they inhaled, bottled waters, and some finger food in case the two needed it.

Manabu had put all of those on a tray, balancing them out as he went to Chiyu’s room first. He knocked once then, twice until he could hear a loud audible groan coming from inside the room and a few seconds later, Chiyu mumbling for him to come in. Manabu slowly opened the door, poking his head in to check up on the other alpha. “Hey, how you doing?” He inquired.

“Far more better when no one was disturbing me.” Chiyu mumbled out his indignant reply as his arm was covering his eyes; although he did remove his arm for a moment to glare at Manabu. “What do you want?”

Manabu opened the door fully to let Chiyu see the tray he held. “I just wanted to check up on you guys.” He answered whilst walking off to Chiyu’s bed then, placing the tray on the bedside table. “I brought pills, water, and some food even.”

“Headache and anti-heat pills then, please.” Chiyu told the brunet mage as he stretched one hand out with an open palm, asking the necessities he needed from Manabu.

The brunet chuckled, handing the two pills to Chiyu before saying. “You should sit up, here let me help you.” The mage offered. He held Chiyu by the arms then, let the other alpha sit up. Manabu then, grabbed the bottled water to give to Chiyu once he had swallowed two pills in one go. “So, anything about what happened earlier that you wanna tell me?” Manabu inquired this time, getting down to business.

Chiyu turned his gaze to the side to look a Manabu. “I knew you weren’t this nice for no reason.”

Manabu laughed. “That’s cruel man,” He replied back but, his features quickly got serious as to say that he really needed to know more about the situation early. “Now, tell me what happened.”

Chiyu sighed and tried to recall the past events. “I don’t really know what happened. All I know is that, Byou suddenly came down and wanted to talk Jin. I didn’t think anything bad about it because you know? It’s Byou!” Chiyu explained off, eyes looking down on the sheets. His fingers slowly started to grip on the blanket on top of him, as if there was a forming rage inside him that he didn’t want to fully release or did not know what to do with.

“I heard Jin screaming as usual. But, I didn’t think it was anything out of the usual.” He said then, took a cautious side glance to Manabu for a moment. “I... I know that you guys... Well...” He cleared his throat and tried to vocalize his thoughts. “That you guys tortured him for information.” He said with a sigh, as though there was a relief in admitting that little known fact. “So, I thought Byou was doing that but... I did have a feeling that something was going wrong. I heard Jin screaming to be let go off and for Byou to stop and it didn’t sit well but, I didn’t want to get involved.” Chiyu added off with a slight shiver of his body, hands tightly gripping on his bedsheets. “And then, his omega heat scent happened and it was a kind of blur. I can only remember Kazuki pleading for me to get Reno and Shin and afterwards, Aki and Tomomi helped me get to my room to lock up.”

“Huh, so that’s how it went.” Manabu said in a neutral voice although, deep inside he was cursing at Byou and practically beating the alpha leader to a bloody pulp already whilst screaming _‘You bloody fucking idiot! I told you to never go alone didn’t I?! Didn’t I?! Jesus Christ! Now look at the shit you’ve gotten us! You know I’m not good with people yet, you fucking go alpha rage mode here to leave me alone?! Screw you fucker!’_

\---------------------------------------------

**Training Simulation: Creature Mythology**

_Chapter 01: Body Physiology_

_Subsection: Alpha_

Rabrision:

-A state of an alpha wherein if they have found their mate to be (may it be an omega or beta) they will go into rabrision. It is a rather deadly occurrence that is not advisable for anyone to try or to make happen. An alpha will cease to think clearly and will only go on search for their mate. This is extremely dangerous when the alpha has already bitten on the omega or beta’s mate mark; their own mate mark will burn hotly keeping the alpha in a fits of rage.

There is no known time for how long an alpha will experience rabrision. There have been some whom only experienced it for a day -hours only even-, others for weeks or months. But, there are some whom have never gotten over their rabrision and have been taken to mental institutes for their madness.

A neo term for rabrision that has been used since the era of equalization is “Alpha Rage Mode” or in other terms A.R.M.  

 _Etymology:_ Latin, **rab** (madness or rage) + **iēs** ( suffix )

\-----------------------------------------------

The mage smiled, standing up from Chiyu’s bed where he sat at before saying. “Thanks, for the information.” He picked up the tray yet, left two melon breads at the side table to Chiyu. “Eat that if you get hungry, or maybe call Masato, Aki, or Tomomi when you need some omega scenting.” He explained off before walking off to the door. “Get well soon, Chiyu.”

As soon as Manabu left the alpha’s room, he couldn’t help but grit his teeth his anger. Kazuki was the one guarding the place with Chiyu. The beta knew that Byou _should never_ go to Jin alone. Manabu was afraid that—

No, was he afraid that something like this would happen? He didn’t think so? But, he had a bad feeling about Jin and that he shouldn’t be seen alone. But, why did the sudden thought of him that something like this would happen emerge? It was like in the back of his head but, was never really unravelled. It was like, Manabu had specifically tried to ignore that piece of information or gut feeling in the pit of his stomach and now, they were paying the price for not trusting their instincts.

 _‘Well, I did warn Byou of not going in the room alone but—‘_ He tried to wager himself out of his own guilt with the reason that no, he did do something to prevent it. Their alpha leader was just not cautious enough to listen to him.

 _‘Did I feel his omega presence already without noticing it?’_ Manabu continued to question himself. The possibility of him noticing was not out of the question; he had a keen sense that was both a talent and something he had improved over the years.

The dawning of this problem did not sit very well in Manabu’s stomach. The mage shook his head and tried to calm down. _‘There’s no use crying over spilt milk.’_ He mused internally. _‘Just do everything you can to keep everyone together.’_ With a nod of his head, Manabu headed to the other room.

He knocked once and only after a second it was opened.

Kazuki stared at his visitor with wide eyes, almost as if he was expecting someone. “Ma-Manabu!” The beta stuttered out the name as he stepped to the side to let the mage enter. “What’s up?”

“I came to check up on you.” Manabu sufficed as he entered the room. “Also to ask you how the hell you let Byou in without me.” Manabu said with a hit of anger that made Kazuki twitch as he was closing the door. Kazuki bit on his bottom lip as he slowly made way to face Manabu. The mage was already looking at him with a judgemental look that told the beta that he was in a deep shit of trouble.

“Look, Manabu. I can explain—“Kazuki tried but, was harshly cut off by the brunet.

“Shut up and sit down.” Manabu ordered and the beta quickly sat down on his bed.

Manabu placed the tray he held on the bedside table before standing in front of Kazuki with his arms crossed against his chest and glaring at the brunet beta. “What the _fuck_ were you thinking?! Didn’t I specifically tell Byou that _he is not allowed to be alone with Jin?!_ Were you not listening?! Were you not there in the meeting with Kamijo?!” Manabu bombarded Kazuki with scoldings. “Well!? What do you have to say?!”

“I—I didn’t think—“The beta tried again yet, Manabu didn’t let him.

“Didn’t think what!? Didn’t think that nothing bad would happen!? Well good job! Byou’s currently in alpha rage mode and currently have 4 members of the family _including you_ put in danger because you didn’t think this through!” Manabu shouted. He felt as though he was going to have a headache as he rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know how long Byou’s gonna stay like that but, for now we need to stay put.” The mage sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time.

“What about Jin?” Kazuki dared to inquire. He was met with another glare.

“Taken care of.”

“You killed him?!”It was Kazuki’s turn to scream this time; he stood up from his seat and stared at Manabu with wild wide eyes. “Mana! How could you?!”

The mage could only roll his eyes at the beta’s reaction. “Baka, I didn’t kill him. I locked him up at the far end room of our omega chambers. We can’t have him heating up at the basement floor.”

“Oh...” Kazuki replied back, breathing out in relief.

“Why are you so worried over that guy?” Manabu arched up one inquisitive brow.

“I’m not it’s just... I don’t feel so good about this.”

“You better not be feeling good about this. Aside from Byou, I’m holding you responsible as well for this.” Manabu stated.

“I know, I’m sorry.”Kazuki apologized but, he knew it would only fall on deaf ears with Manabu.

“We need to inform Mia-san about this.” Manabu diverted the subject to a different topic. He shoved his hand onto his pants pocket but, found it to be nowhere in his pants. “What the fuck!?” The brunet mage cursed as his eyes widened and tried to find the device. “Where is it!?”

“Your phone’s missing?!” Kazuki stated the rather obvious as he stood up from his seat.

“Shit, I can’t remember where I put it! I don’t know if it was in my pocket when I moved Jin to the other room!”Manabu explained off. It was clear that the blood was rushing out from his cheeks and the mage looked even paler than, he already was. “Fuck, how could I be so stupid?” Manabu scolded himself as Kazuki could see the mage’s hands balling into fists and Manabu immediately exited the room to march his ass back to the place where he left Jin.

“Manabu wait!” Kazuki quickly grabbed a hold of the mage’s wrist, trying to calm the other down before Manabu did anything too drastic or hasty. “Are you sure Jin took it?” The beta inquired.

Manabu looked over to Kazuki, searching the other’s face as though his packmate had all the answers to his questions. Manabu’s face contorted into one of pure conflict as he tried to retrieve all memories he could of the day. This is why Manabu doesn’t like being left alone at times, why even though Byou considers him his right hand man; Manabu would rather share that responsibility with someone like Kazuki because the chestnut haired beta was a whole lot more responsible and dependable than, Manabu. The mage was visibly shivering in both fear and anxiety and Kazuki knew just what to do.

Arms pulled Manabu close and the beta enveloped him in a warm hug. Manabu rested his face on Kazuki’s chest as the beta tried to calm him down. Hands ran through Manabu’s soft brunet curled locks to try to ease the mage into calming down. “Hey, calm down. Just relax and try to remember where you left it.” The beta said softly as he coaxed Manabu to loosen up.

Even though Manabu was a powerful mage, it didn’t hide the fact that he still had his own weaknesses, or the fact that he was a couple of years younger than, Kazuki. The other was still someone whom Kazuki was rather protective of, almost like how a person would protect their younger sibling. Manabu needed at least that much no matter how tough and strong the younger makes himself out to be when in front of others.

He laid his chin on top of Manabu’s head.  “Alright, so try to remember. Where did you last leave your phone?” Kazuki inquired. “Or if you can’t, maybe we should call Mia-san right now and tell him of our situation.” Kazuki offered. “But, tell him to just cut off the signal in our area for the time being. I know right now that Pasay City is being surge under Kamijo-sama’s influence and that there’s terrible connection for every phone. But this time, we should ask them to cut off the phone service completely. They told us specifically to contact them through private landline right?” Kazuki said with a smile as he looked down to face Manabu.

“What do you wanna do?” He inquired softly with a smile.

“Your idea.” Manabu answered almost immediately. “I don’t want anyone to know about the phone incident.” Manabu murmured in embarrassment, eyes casting down to the ground.

“Alright, so here’s what we’re gonna do.” Kazuki stated off firstly, concocting up in his head a plan for them to safely secure the phone landline in the living room without making their other pack members worry of become suspicious of Kazuki and Manabu’s actions. “You’re gonna distract Masato and the others in the living room. I think Aki and Tomomi are with him there, so you’ll have to find a way. Maybe, we can tell all of them to help Chiyu out in his room because he’s still messed up from that incident with Jin.” Kazuki explained off, looking Manabu in he eyes as the mage listened to every single word that came from the beta.

“You got me Mana?”He asked the mage.

“Ye-yeah,” Manabu answered back with a nod of his head. “Distract them and then, we’ll call Mia-san.” He repeated Kazuki’s words.

“Alright, so even though Jin may have your phone for about 30 minutes now, it’ll still be hard to connect. Let’s assume as well that because of his omega heat it’ll be even harder for him to contact HQ, so we gotta run quick.”Kazuki said as he immediately ushered Manabu out of the room and they both sprinted to the living room where the three omegas were located.

“Hey guys, is something wrong?” Tomomi asked the duo as they already looked ragged and problematic.

“Yeah, we just have something big of a favour.” Kazuki said with his usual trademark smile as the beta clasped his hands. “Chiyu kinda down under the dumps, so would it be cool if you guys took care of him.”The beta pleaded.

Manabu tried to look as casual as he could, face neutral as he said. “I checked up on him earlier. Although he was saying he’s better off alone, I’m still worried.” He told a bit of truth to make their cover up even more believable. “I think it’d be good for him to have all you three there to take care of him.”

“What about you and Kazuki?” Tomomi questioned this time as she stood up from her seat and stood in front of the duo. “I’m worried about everyone you know.”

Manabu smiled, patting the other’s head. “It’s alright, just go take care of Chiyu first.” He said, trying to reassure Tomomi yet, at the same time he was already practically pleading inside his head for the other to just leave already so that he and Kazuki can get their work done without any other problems bumping into their way.

Tomomi seemed to want to resist; she was always so caring and kind to both Manabu and Byou. It may be because she was also a part of their old pack Diawolf. But right now, Manabu doesn’t need her doting and kind words. He would rather that she not show any sort of kindness towards him right now as he can’t stand lying face to face to his packmates.

“I’m gonna go check up on Chiyu then,” Masato was the first to say as he looked over to Aki and inquired. “You coming?” he asked with a smile as he offered one hand to the other omega. Aki seemed to be thrilled as she excitedly took her friend’s hand.

“Let’s! Tomomi-chan, come on!” She beckoned for the other.

Manabu was silently thanking the duo for coaxing Tomomi to help them out with Chiyu.

With a sigh, Tomomi smiled and looked to the two other omegas. “Yeah sure, I’ll come.” She replied back, making the other two cheer.

“But, after Chiyu you both need some omega scenting from us. Got it?” Tomomi told Manabu in a rather stern voice.

\---------------------------------------------

**Training Simulation: Creature Mythology**

_Chapter 01: Body Physiology_

_Subsection: Scents_

Scenting:

-Scenting is a common occurrence to everyone of every race and species. Scenting is primarily used so that an omega can be protected by other predators and to give off a scent that they are protected by an alpha from either their pack or family. And whilst this scent is useful for omegas; alphas also benefit from it as well.

In scenting, an omega releases a calming hormone called the tranquillium hormone.

Tranquillium hormone:

-This hormone is secreted by omegas when the action of scenting has occurred. It is a biological mixture found to only be produced by omegas. The tranquillium hormone is found to have lots of similarities with other common bodily hormones such as oxytocin, estrogen, and even the V.I.P. (vasoactive intertinal peptide) hormone.

Tranquillium is mostly specified as the hormone to help calm alphas and betas down. It is also a very useful hormone that omegas produce, wherein if an alpha has accidentally stumbled upon an omega in heat or is in a fit or rage. An omega’s tranquillium hormones will active at the signs of an alpha or beta’s distress and the act of scenting is to be advised to better calm them down.

It is not advisable though, for an omega to help an alpha whom is in rabrision.

\-----------------------------------------------

Manabu gave a salute and smile to Tomomi. “Sure thing; now go and make our Chiyu feel better.”

“You got it!” Tomomi gave a thumbs up before she and the other two left.

Once the duo made sure that they were alone, Kazuki gave one nod to Manabu and they both came to the phone. Kazuki was the one to hold the phone, Manabu not trusting himself right now. It only took a couple seconds of ringing before, Kazuki’s call got in.

“Hello Mia-san? This is Kazuki, we need another favour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So how was it? Did you guys enjoy?? ouo
> 
> Please comment and all that! Also, this chapter had a fairly lot of inserts from creature mythology which, in my opinion was a really hard thing to do cuz such research and all that but, at the same time it was fun to do! So, 50% hard damn work and 50% fun and creativity
> 
> Tbh, when I was writing this, I grew a little worried cuz I thought it was becoming a filler but eventually, it became informational and good <3 I'm so happy <3
> 
> Btw! Rabrision IS NOT A WORD. It is a made up word here in my fanfic's universe. Please do not use or at least credit me if you want to use it your own stories and etc. <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comment any suggestions or critics! ouo


End file.
